The Ylissean and the Plegian
by beefandrice
Summary: Same people, different backgrounds. What happens when a Robin who grew up under Validar meets with a Chrom and the other Shepherds? Can he still be trusted or is he an entirely different person? The events of Awakening retold with our tactician never having been found lying in the field with his memories lost.
1. Prologue

_We all know the story. A man with no memories, lost in a world that teethers at the brink of destruction. The warrior prince of a nation, forced to take up the mantle of leader after the loss of his sister. And a chance encounter in a field that would bind them forever, forging a bond stronger than anyone could ever imagine. The story of Fire Emblem Awakening is one of joy, sadness, friendship, love, loss, and eventually a happy ending. The story of a group of people who can find comfort in each other even in the bleakest of situations, forging friendships (and sometimes more) built on trust, respect, and honesty._

 _But sometimes things don't always turn out that way; for there are an infinite number of possible ways a story can go. Every character makes a decision, whether to go left or right, which in turn affects everyone—nay everything—around them. Every action counts, every dialogue counts, every thought counts. Sometimes all it takes is for one thing to be different; one event that was more vital than people realize, leading to a chain of events that sets the story in motion._

 _Sometimes that's all it takes: one small change, and a whole new story unravels._

* * *

 **At the Outskirts of Plegia**

The woman was running as fast as she could, making sure every now and then that she wasn't being followed. She looked down at the bundle she was carrying with her, holding it tight against her chest.

"We're almost there. Soon Plegia will be naught but an afterthought," she pushed away her snow white hair that had fallen over her eyes, "you'll be safe from all of this. You'll be able to live a normal life, one of your own choosing. I promise you that they won't harm you."

"Why would we want to harm him?"

She froze, that voice sending a chill down her spine as her whole body filled with dread. She turned around to see a tall, lean man with spikey brown hair sauntering over her. His wore an open ceremonial robe, showing his tanned skin and purple markings running through his body. His had a goatee and a scar over his left eye, which were cold and narrow. Despite being unarmed he dispelled an dark, terrifying aura of power that threatened to consume her.

"Validar," she whispered in fear.

"Elvira, what are you doing?" He asked her, his voice hard and unfeeling.

"How did you find me?"

"You're carrying the future of this nation—of this entire world—in your hands. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have thought about placing protective incarnations around it should it be lost? I knew where you were the moment you stepped out of the temple; I was simply hoping that you would come to your senses and return once you realized your mistake. Clearly I was wrong; but I'm not without mercy, so I'll let you slither into the night and allow you to live the rest of your days in misery and regret. Now," he outstretched his hand, "hand it over."

"Stop calling him "it". He is a child, he is our child," the woman responded, slowly reaching for the knife strapped on her back.

"No, he is a vessel. The final piece for the resurrection of Lord Grima, and the salvation of this rotten world. Once the time is ready, he will rise with our savior and purge the filth within this world and start anew."

"By being a sacrificial lamb!" Elvira yelled, "you would take the life of your own child for the sake of Grima?! Is he really nothing more than a token for you to prepare up and then present to the alter? What about what he wants?"

"You are failing to see the bigger picture," the sorcerer said, his tone getting angrier and angrier, "what is the life of one compared to the glory of Grima? Do you know how many others would literally die to be given the chance of being the vessel for the dark one? I was not deemed worthy, nor was my father or his father before him. Generations of grimleal deemed unworthy to carry his blood and his will; but not anymore. We have finally produced a vessel that Lord Grima has found to be worthy, one that will be strong enough to be the gateway for him to enter this realm. You're asking me about what he wants? He will want this once he learns the truth; once he knows what his purpose in life is, what other choice will he have but to want it?"

"No. He is not you. Not yet. He can be more than just a vessel, more that just grimleal. He can be whatever he wants."

"He can be free."

With that last statement she pulled out her knife and threw it at Validar. The sorcerer didn't move, making no preparation to dodge the oncoming projectile. The knife went closer, closer...and then passed right through him, eventually falling on the ground with a soft clank.

"What?!"

Before Elvira could process what had happened, "Validar" began to fade away until he was completely gone, leaving her alone in the dark. She frantically looked around, knowing that he could still be around. She didn't have much time, she had to—

"HURK!"

She felt a sharp pain shooting through her chest; she looked down and saw a spike of black magic protruding out of her, pulsating as it spread within her. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't as an indescribable pain spread through her whole body.

She heard footsteps coming closer; when she looked up she saw Validar standing before her, looking down with a cold look of disgust on his face.

"This is what freedom brings you," he said coldly. He reached down and took the bundle from her, Elvira powerless to do anything but watch, "Elvira, you had so much potential. You could have been a part of Grima's second coming, molding his vessel and then being rewarded by standing with us and watching this miserable world burn. But you've made your choice."

He snapped his fingers and the spike burst within her, shredding her chest and her insides in the process. She fell to the ground, her chest open and bleeding profusely. With the last of her strength she looked up at the bundle Validar was holding, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...Ro...bin..."

With those final words her head dropped down and she passed.

"Hmph weak," Validar pointed his finger at her body and released a fire spell that began burning it, "still, I am grateful for what you have done Elvira. After all, it is thanks to you that we finally have a proper vessel for Grima. For that, I will honor your last wish," he moved his hand up and removed the cover over the bundle. Under it was a small child, only a few days old, sleeping peacefully without even having noticed what had happened around it; a boy with tanned skin, white hair, and a mark on his left hand that was glowing brightly.

"You will do great things...Robin," Validar said as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: helloooo! It's me again! Wow less than 24 hours and we have a new chapter? Oh wait, this isn't "To Change the Past, To Save the Future." Then what is this?**

 **Like I said in my previous author note, I have several other Awakening fanfics that I wanted to get out of my head. This is one of them: a multi chapter fanfic that follows the Awakening story in a world where Robin's mother failed to get him away from Validar after he was born. How will that change the story? Just wait and see.**

 **The good news is that, as you may have noticed, this chapter isn't very long. I'm hoping to make these chapters—in also the story as a whole—only a fraction of the length as the one in my other fic. This story won't be very long, but also not very short.**

 **Anyway I just need to publish one more fic (a one shot) and then it's back to the main story. Leave comments and critiques below, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ylisse and Plegua; two countries with a sordid history towards each others. One the land of fields of prosperity and honor bound knights, the other a mountainous wasteland of bandits and sorcerers. One worships the divine dragon of order, the other the fell dragon of destruction. Since their founding both nations have been in one conflict after another, the end never really in sight. Sometimes Ylisse was to blame, other times it was Plegia; regardless of who started the conflict, it would always end in unnecessary bloodshed. However, there were people who wished for peace and coexistence, who wanted to end to senseless carnage.

And one of them was making their way through the mountains separating both nations.

Wearing an emerald green robe draped around her shoulder and carrying a healing staff by her side, she walked with a grace that seemed impossible given the current terrain. She was young, but she had an aura of patience and kindness that made her seem older and wiser. With her blonde flowing hair adorned with a small crown on top, and the mark of her royal lineage etched on her forehead, she stood out like beacon amongst a dark, stormy night.

The Exhalted Queen of Ylisse, Emmeryn.

Having been thrusted the responsibilities of running an entire kingdom at a young age after her father had brought it to its knees in his quest fueled by bloodlust and bigotry towards Plegia, the Exhalt had done everything in her power to restore the people's trust in her family, as well as raise her country from the ground up. Against all odds and overcoming great adversity, she had managed to succeed, and the people of Ylisse had come to look up and even adore her.

Plegia, however, was another matter. Tensions were still very much high after the previous Exhalt's crusade against them, and they were only growing with each day. The plegians seemed uninterested in peace, instead doing everything they could to instigate a new war. Emmeryn had been trying her hardest to avoid such outcome, but with every day it seemed inevitable. And now the plegians had kidnapped a citizen of Ylissestol, demanding an audience with her to secure her exchange. Despite protest from her advisors, Emmeryn had agreed to their terms and set out to meet the king of Plegia.

Of course, she wasn't traveling alone.

"Emm I don't like this," she heard someone mutter next to her. A young man with twilight blue hair, donning a blue warrior outfit with one sleeve torn off, revealing the same brand she carried upon her forehead. By his side was the legendary sword Falchion, the national treasure of Ylisse, one that could only be wielded by those that it deemed worthy. He was one of her most trusted bodyguards, and her often hot headed little brother.

She gave him a small smile, "Chrom, you shouldn't worry so much. I have faith that we can solve this peacefully."

"Would that I I could share that faith with you Emm, but this is Gangrel we're talking about. He has done nothing to stop the bandit raids at the border, and I'm fairly certain that some of those "bandits" were wearing armor with the Plegia royal crest embedded in them. This is no coincidence, much less an "accident". This is provocation; and I say we respond accordingly."

"No Chrom, we can not go down that path again. Father did that and it decimated Ylisse and put a strain in our relationship with Plegia that has yet to heal. Violence only breeds more violence, it fuels a never ending cycle that can only lead to innocent people suffering. When I became Exhalt I took an oath that I would not lead our people into war as long as I lived."

"You were 11 when you became Exhalt! Things change Emm."

"By my vow hasn't."

"Pardon my intrusion milady," they heard a voice interrupt them. They turned to see a man with messy brown hair wearing the armor of a royal knight and mounted on a steed clad with a matching set, "while your dedication to peace is admirable, we must also be practical. We are dealing with a man whose official title includes "The Mad King" in it, and whose bloodlust could rival that of the former exhalt. A man like that can't be reasoned with, and must be dealt with appropriately."

"See Emm, Frederick agrees with me," Chrom pointed out.

The Exhalt shook her head, "no, I don't think Gangrel is mad. I believe he's just hurting. He and his people have been wronged, and his pain and anger has clouded his mind; but I'm sure that, deep down, there is some good in him."

"Some good in him? Emm he's a Plegian! And Plegians—"

"Stop," Emmeryn interrupted him, her tone changing suddenly to one that Chrom had never heard before, "that is the same kind of thinking that father had, and you saw where that lead him. Not all plegians are evil Chrom. I believe—no, I know—that there is some good in everyone."

"How? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I chose to," she said simply.

"Emm..." She felt someone grab her arm tightly. She turned to see a young girl wearing a yellow cleric's dress and carrying a small healing staff with her. Her sandy blonde hair was tied into two pigtails under her bonnet, and her eyes looked up at the exhalt, reflecting concern and fear.

"Please Emm, just..be careful. We don't want to lose our sister," she pleaded.

The Exhalt smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead softly, "don't worry Lissa. I promise I won't leave any time soon. You are all very special to me, and I love you all dearly."

Chrom stood back, quietly observing his sisters share a touching moment, though he felt no joy upon seeing it. To him it was a reminder that they were all he had left of his family. His mother had passed shortly after Lissa's birth, and his father had been killed during his mad crusade in Plegia, his body never returned for a proper burial and even rumored to have been set up for display in plegian royal courtyard. After that incident he had vowed to do everything in his power to keep his family safe.

Even if it meant going against Emmeryn's wishes.

"Frederick," he signaled the knight to come closer so his sister wouldn't over hear them, "is everything is place?"

The knight nodded, "yes milord. As you instructed I made it seem like the royal guard remained behind at the palace per Lady Emmeryn's wishes; however, I manage to sneak out some of the Shepherds last knight and gave them the location of the meeting. They should be in their positions now, ready to jump in should anything go wrong."

"And Emm doesn't know about it?"

"No sir, just as you instructed."

"Good. Emm may think that this can be solved peacefully, but I have my doubts.I just know Gangrel is going to try something underhanded. He's just as sneaky as the rest of them, if not more so."

"Shall we continue Chrom?" Emmeryn suddenly said, finishing her conversation with Lissa.

"Yes, let's," Chrom walked up to his sisters, "let's go rescue Maribelle."

* * *

"What's this? The Exhalt in all of her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha!"

Looking up the exhalted family say a man standing over a cliff with an amused look on his face. He was a lean man with frizzy orange hair, a goatee, and a greyish brown complexion. He wore an extravagant gold and black attire, complete with a golden crown heavily adorned with jewelry.

"King Gangrel," Emmeryn gave the man a courteous bow, "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"My, my, you sure are a polite one. A nice change from that previous monster you called a ruler," Gangrel sneered.

"Now, now Gangrel, play nice. The woman did agree to our terms to meet us here. Foolish as she may be, we can at least give her the courtesy of treating her better than the mongrels she calls a family," someone said behind the king. Stepping out into the open it was revealed to be a woman, perhaps around Emmeryn's age, looking down upon them with a smirk. Her clothing—if one could even call it clothing—revealed a tanned, volupscious figure adorned with purple markings through her body, and sleek silver hair falling past her shoulder.

Paying no mind to the backhanded insult, Emmeryn's attention turned to the woman, "Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa," the woman purred.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat," Gangrel snapped his fingers in annoyance; at another ledge a brigand walked towards the edge pulling a struggling prison with him.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" The prisoner yelled, struggling in vain against the much larger man. She was a young girl, roughly Lissa's age, with long curly hair and wearing a pink outfit that had suffered some tears here and there.

"Maribelle!" Lissa gasped.

At the sound of her voice Maribelle stopped and turned to face her, "Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent," Aversa explained, her attention never shifting from Emmeryn, "And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home. I do not know how you deal with things in your precious little halidom, but here in Plegia we do not tolerate acts of aggressions towards our soldiers, much less from outsiders. So, as much as it pained us, we had no choice but to apprehend the girl."

"LIES!" Maribelle yelled, looking up at Aversa, "You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"Hmph, rude. You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Indeed," Gangrel noded, though it was clear that he was doing his best not to laugh at Maribelle's insults towards Aversa, "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? Coming into our home in search of new and effective ways to slaughter us all? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle yelled, turning back to the exhalted family, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late," Gangrel yawned inspecting his nails, "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle pleaded.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you," the exhalt assured her. Focusing back on the Plegian king, she cleared her throat and continued, "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology?" the king snorted, "Why should I even bother with parley? You may not care about anything outside you're marble walls in your luxurious palace, but we have laws in Plegia too; and according to our laws, I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper," he snapped his fingers again, causing the brigand that was holding Maribelle to pull out his ax and hold it against her neck, causing her to gasp.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yelled stepping forward, his hand grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Gangrel looked down at Chrom, narrowing his eyes at him while his brow furrowed deeply, "you...you look just like him..."

"Come down here and fight me like a man you sack of wine!" Chrom roared.

"I will do no such thing," Gangrel spat, shifting his attention back to Emmeryn, "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt. Someone blonde who currently has an axe pressed against her jugular."

The brigand pressed the ax closer, causing a small cut in Maribelle's skin and a little blood to trickle out. She closed her eyes and whimpered softly, not wanting to look down.

"Maribelle," Lissa whispered covering her mouth.

"Chrom please," Emmeryn said softly.

"Rrgh..." Chrom reluctantly let go of his sword, but didn't move from his spot.

"Well, well, perhaps I was wrong; you're not as dumb as you look. Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked shocked.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!" Gangrel exclaimed his eyes burning with desire, "Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse," he said faking a forlon sigh and giving a wounded expression.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

"I simply want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel clenched his fist and laughed maniacally.

"What?!"

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" Gangrel asked, his expression changing to one of anger, "Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin! I saw your own country men storm into my slums and butcher everyone in their sight, even women and children. Many of me people can still remember those horrible days of uncertainty and fear, not knowing if they were next or not. I believe we are entitled to some composation, like the elimination of your entire kingdom."

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes.I know my father hurt you and your people, and there are no words that could possibly express my sorrow. If I could somehow prevent the mistakes from the past from happening, I would do so gladly even if it meant laying down my own life. But I can't change the past, I can only ensure a better future. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! How easy it must be to enjoy your prosperity while we continue to suffer from the devastation of your late father. What little fields we had were burned to the ground and then laced with salt so they would never bloom again; and many of our mines were brought down, rendering useless for decades to come. You owe my kin more than just an apology, and I intent to obtain it. Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle squirmed under the ax.

"No, Maribelle..." Emmeryn struggled to come up with a solution.

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk" Gangreled groaned rolling his eyes in annoyance, "It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Emmeryn found herself surrounded by three brigades, each one carrying a large ax ready to strike. However before they could come any closer, a large blue blur jump in front of them, striking down the head of the group they could even blink. Chrom looked up from the dead body before him and pointed his sword at the remaining two.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" He growled.

"Hmm, it would seem that the young prince is not all bark; it's a shame that he is about as daft as a boulder. After all, I believe that sounded like an open declaration of war. Wouldn't you agree Aversa?"

"Indeed."

"Then war it is! A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry! Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed, turning around and walking away, "Bwa ha ha! I have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha! And you Aversa, be a dear overlook the men so that they finish the job here. I have other matters to attend to back at the capital."

"And the hostage?"

"Be creative."

"Of course," she looked at the canyon before her and clapped her hands, "all right then, you heard the king. We are moving on with the plan. Come out, come out, time to play."

Immediately the seemingly empty canyon began to sprout Plegian soldiers and brigands left and right, surrounding the exhalted family.

"No...not like this," Emmeryn said softly.

"I told you Emm, you can't reason with this people," Chrom turned to Frederick, "call them!"

"At once milord!" Frederick lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew hard, letting out a high whistle. At the sound of it several foot soldiers and a few pegasus knights stepped out of their hiding places, all of them armed and ready to fight off the enemy.

"Chrom!"

"Don't give me that Emm, you should have known better than to think the Plegians would keep their word."

"But I—wah!" She was suddenly cut off when Frederick picked her up and hoisted her onto his steed, "Frederick?!"

"Forgive me milady," Frederick mumbled blushing profusely, "but I am under direct orders from your brother."

"Frederick get her out of here now!"

"Yes milord!" Frederick snapped his reins and was off carrying the protesting exhalt with him away from the soon to become battlefield.

Meanwhile Maribelle could only watch as the Ylissean and Plegian forces charged at each other, weapons clashing against each other and magic flying everywhere. She heard someone chuckle next to her, and saw Aversa standing there with an amused look over her face.

"Men, men, men, such stupid little creatures. It really does seem that all they can do right is wave sticks around in order to prove who has the biggest one. Then again, maybe it's not completely their fault," she faced Maribelle and smirked, "poor, stupid girl. You dragged all of your little friends out here to rescue you, including two members of the exalted family, and now there´s a good chance that they are going to die. Years from now you will be remembered as the obnoxious little tart that brought the House of Ylisse to its knees."

"You know, Miss Aversa, it's a good thing that I am a proper lady unlike your uncouth boor here."

"Oh? And why is that?" The sorceress asked amused.

"Because if I wasn't I wouldn't hesitate to point out that you are using the wrong color foundation for your skin, which ends at your neck and makes you look like a party clown," Maribelle smiled sweetly.

Aversa narrowed her eyes at the noble, pooling dark magic in her hand, "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

Before she could kill the girl, a large gust of wind suddenly came at her, causing her to cry out in surprise and release her magic blindly, hitting the brigand holding Maribelle square in the chest. Not wasting any time Maribelle lowered her bound arms over the now dead man's ax and used its blade to cut herself loose.

"Maribelle over here!"

She looked up and saw a young boy with chestnut colored hair and wearing a blue spellcaster cloak waving at her frantically.

"Ricken?!"

"Just run! We don't have much time!"

"Right!" Maribelle nodded and ran towards the young mage, both of them soon making their way down the ledge and towards Chrom and the Shepherds.

"Rrrgh!" Aversa rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to disperse the dust and sand. When she was finally able to open them she saw that the two of them were making their way down to where the rest of the Ylisseans were.

"Kill those brats!" She barked at some soldiers standing nearby. The men saluted and ran off to do at they were told, chasing after the kids. Aversa meanwhile made her way up to where she had stationed her pegasus, giving her a perfect view far away from the battle unfolding below. She had no intention in getting her hand dirty for something as trivial as this.

Meanwhile Maribelle and Ricken were cautiously making their way down the mountainous terrain. They were doing their best to remain hidden, since they were still behind enemy lines and there was still a way to go before they reached their comrades. They couldn't afford being spotted, seeing how Maribelle was completely unarmed and Ricken's magical abilities were still underdeveloped; but he couldn't let Maribelle know that.

"Stay close to me Maribelle," Ricken whispered, "worst comes to worse I can take out anyone with my magic."

"I appreciate the sentiment darling, but please be careful; I don't have any of my healing implements with me," Maribelle responded looking around worriedly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be—"

"DUCK!" Maribel screamed pulling Ricken to the ground as an ax whizzed over his head slicing off the top of his mage hat.

"Got em boys! There over here!" The brigand laughed, signaling the others to his location. Maribelle and Ricken scrambled to their feet, only to find themselves surrounded by three wyvern riders behind them.

"Looks like you little piggies got nowhere to run," the brigand laughed positioning his ax, "now hold still and the gutting won't be too—BLARGH!"

A blade suddenly burst out of his chest, killing him instantly; when it was pulled out his body dropped on the ground, revealing a panting Chrom covered in dried blood and dirt.

"Chrom!"

"Get behind me, now!" Chrom ordered, readying his blade. The two of them nodded and did as they were told, Ricken pulling out a magical tome from within his robes.

"Ricken, how good is your magic?" Chrom asked.

"Good enough," Ricken said trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

"Listen carefully. When they come at us, I'm going to need you to take out one of them on your own. I'll take care of the other two. No matter what happens, you stay behind and protect Maribelle, understood?"

"Two of them on your own? Can you do that?"

"Do you doubt me?" Chrom gave him a cocky smile.

"N-no..."

"Then just follow my lead," Chrom said calmly, though his mind was racing.

 _Damnation, why did it have to be wyvern riders? I know I can take one but two...might be tricky. Even worse is the fact that while I'm fighting one the other one could easily go after Maribelle. I don't have a choice though...it's now or never._

He took a deep breath _Naga, please help us._

"All right boys, let's do this!" The leader laughed pulling out his axe and pointing it at Chrom, "first one to kille the blue haired brat gets a bonus from the king himself! Let's get 'im!" He cracked his reins and charged at the prince, weapon ready to strike.

A bolt of lighting suddenly sprang forward and drilled through the man's chest, his eyes widening in shock as he fell from his mount. Before anyone else could react, several more bolts seemed to materialize out of nowhere, each of them directed towards the wyvern riders and hitting their mark. Chrom and the others could do nothing but stare in stunned silence, unsure of what just happened.

"Ricken...did you—"

"No."

"Then who..."

"I think it came from somewhere up there, " Maribelle pointed. Chrom looked up, scanning the terrain. Suddenly he saw what seemed to be a cloaked figure in the distance looking down at them. He raised his blade, ready for anything it would throw at them. The figure raised his own hand...and gave the prince a two finger salute before pointing at Chrom.

"What in the world..."

"Do you see something Chrom?" Ricken asked.

"Yeah right over...there," Chrom looked up again but saw that the figure was gone, "nevermind. We need to get back with the others; follow me and keep your guard up."

* * *

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa ran up to her friend and encased her in a tight hug before inspecting her from head to toe.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling," the noble smiled patting her in the head before giver her a hug as well.

It was the aftermath of the battle, with the Ylissean forces emerging victorious. They had managed to dispatch all of the Plegian troops while suffering minor injuries—though a few of the Shepherds would probably be out of commission for a while. They had regrouped at the at the path that would take them down to the mountain, the healers lead by Lissa taking care of the wounded. Once the battle had ended Frederick had returned with Emmeryn, who looked around the wounded visibly upset before assisting her sister in treating the Shepherd's.

"So much unnecessary bloodshed," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Forgive me Emm. I acted rashly," Chrom apologized, hating to see his sister in such a state, "I was only thinking about your well being."

Emm shook her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "it's all right Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here, you were only protecting me. Perhaps I was wrong after all. Perhaps it is naïve for me to think that there is good in everyone, including someone like Gangrel. I truly believed that there might have been some good in him that I could reach out and reason, but it seems I was mistaken..."

"In any case we should plan out next move," Chrom cut in, no wanting his sister to wallow in more grief, "Frederick, what do you think?"

"Gangrel may be a dastard, but he is no fool. After today's events the Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course Frederick," Emmeryn nodded as she finished healing the blonde, muscle bound fighter she was treating, "as much as I don't like it, it would seem that war is upon us. We must prepare and protect the people of Ylisstol at all cost."

"Of course. We'll gather the war council and then—" Chrom suddenly stopped, a chill running down his spine.

"Chrom?"

The prince looked back the mountain range behind them, furrowing his brow, "we're not alone...I can feel...something," he turned to his second in command, "Frederick, get Lissa and Emm out of here and head back to the capital."

"What about you milord?"

"I need to take care of something first."

"Alone?! Milord be reasonable, it could be an ambush. Someone could be waiting for the perfect time to strike you down when you aren't expecting it."

"No, it's alone; and if it wanted me dead it would have done so earlier when it had the chance," Chrom made his way back to where the battlefield had taken place.

"Chrom!"

"Chrom, please be careful!"

* * *

With a final grunt Chrom pulled himself up the ledge. He had climbed up to where he was certain that he had seen the cloaked figure before, his instincts telling him that it was still there. He looked around but saw nothing by stones and sand everywhere, with no sign of life or movement.

"I know your out here," Chrom called out, scanning the area, "and I know you were the one who took out those riders earlier; but you spared us. And I'm here to figure out why. So show yourself!"

At first there was just an eerie silence. Chrom was about to call it out again when he felt a powerful gust of wind blow behind him. He spun around and saw the figure standing a few meters behind him. Up close he saw that it was about the same height as him, but more on the lean side. It was wearing brown boots, greyish white trousers, and a heavy purple cloak adorned with strange markings that looked like distorted eyes. It's face was concealed under a cowl, making it impossible for Chrom to distinguish who it was.

"So you decided to show up," Chrom said calmly.

The figure didn't answer.

"I don't know why you helped us earlier and quite frankly I don't like not knowing. So tell me, why did you do it?"

 **"Because...you're mine..."**

"What?!"

 **"I don't like it when others try to take away my prey..."**

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no one's prey," Chrom growled grabbing the hilt of his sword.

 **"The legendary blade Falchion, wielded by a destined warrior that carries the exhalted bloodline. Yes, our meeting today was nothing short of fate. And now we shall...we shall..."** The figure stopped, its body beginning to shake.

Chrom pulled out Falchion and held it before him, "have at thee then!"

"... **pfft..pfft..heh...heh heh...HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"...what?" said the very confused prince.

" **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just...** oh my god your face! You should have seen the look on your face! I mean I thought I could hold it in, but then you actually pull out your sword and say all of that. How is anyone suppose to take that seriously? Oh my god," the figure calmed down, bending over as it struggled to catch its breath.

"What is going on?! Who are you?!" Chrom demanded, his weapon still drawn.

"Okay calm down there prince, you're going to hurt something with your toy there; most likely me. And to answer your question, I just want to have a civilized chat. Can we do that?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Hmmm, I feel like we got off the wrong foot here. Let's try this again," the figure moved it's arms from under it's cloak, revealing to Chrom that they were in fact bare chested under it, showing of what was definitely a male's body with tanned skin and a lean physique. It raised it's hands to the cowl of its cloak and pulled it down, revealing a young man with messy snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes grinning at him.

"Hey there."

* * *

 **Author's Note: hello! Wow, I've been updating a lot lately. Just not the important stuff.**

 **Anyway chapter 2 of this is out. We finally get to see our two main characters (sorta). And just to make it clear, yes Chrom is a bit bigoted towards Plegians (can you blame him though?) And Robin...oh Robin, you are going to be so much fun to write.**

 **Thank god I don't have to write battle scenes for this pic. Although honestly it's more that I simply don't want to. It's going to make the writing process for this so much quicker.**

 **Last thing, feel free to post any pairings you would like to see here. I can't promise they'll all make it, but if I think it will work in the story I might incorporate it. Except for Robin, I already know with whom he's going to end up (but I'll never tell)**

 **As always leave comments and critiques below. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

"What'd you think? Like what you see?" The tanned skin man gestured at his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm just trying to diffuse the tension here. It seems like you took my little icebreaker a bit too seriously, and I'm getting this "I really want to stab this person" vibe from you."

"Don't tempt me," Chrom said codly.

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about. I get the feeling that you don't trust me and that you're going to seriously hurt me; and I can't have that, I have way too much going here for you to be leaving any lasting marks. I'm not trying anything shady or underhanded, I just want to talk."

"Really?"

"Does this look like the face of a liar?"

"Looks like the face of plegian to me. So forgive me if I don't see the difference."

"Okay, ouch, that was both rude and uncalled for," the man stuck out his tongue at the prince, "one would think that you would be a bit more grateful to the man who saved your life earlier."

"So it was you."

"Of course it was me, who else would it be? That kid with the oversized hat? I mean sure he's cute but unless his puppy eyes are deadly I don't see him being much us in the midst of a fight."

"I'll have you know that Ricken is more talented than you'll—wait what the hell am I doing? Why am I explaining anything to you? You're the one who should be answering to me!" Chrom yelled in annoyance.

Robin rolled his eyes, "first of all, I don't have to do anything. I could just walk away right now and leave you standing there like a slack jawed fool; and second, if you want my cooperation, you're going to need to start calming down. If I wanted to listen to hot headed ramblings, I would have signed up for Gangrel's inner circle."

"...all right, fine. What do you want."

"Well for starters how about you put away that knife of yours?"

Chrom hesitated for a moment, unsure if he could trust the man or not. Eventually, and reluctantly, he sheathed his sword onto its scabbard.

"See? Doesn't that feel much better?"

"I've agreed to your terms, now let's get down to business," Chrom said bluntly.

"Of course."

"Let's start with the obvious: who are you?"

The man gave Chrom an over the top bow, his hair falling before his eyes, "you may call me Robin."

"Very well, Robin. My name is—"

"Oh I know who you are," Robin waved him off sitting down on a large Boulder and raising his leg so that he could rest his arm on his knee, "prince Chrom, second in line for the throne of Ylissea and leader of the vigilant force titled the Shepherds."

"How do you know of me?" Chrom narrowed his eyes.

"You're the prince of the second largest kingdom in this continent, so it's not exactly confidential information. Anyone who actually pays attention to politics would know as much."

"And why would you be interested in politics?"

"I'm interested in a lot of things. Politics, economics, military tactics, history, religion, I study them all. It never hurts to be well versed in as many subjects as possible; after all, knowledge illuminates the mind."

"So you're a scholar."

"You could call me that. Personally I prefer the term "freelancer". I just wander around Plegia and provide my services wherever they are needed. For a price."

"What services could you possibly provide? You do not seem like the sell sword type."

"I could show you, but it will cost you."

"Nevermind, not interested."

"Oh come on, I'll give you a discount."

"Moving on, why did you help us?"

"If I said I did it from the bottom of my heart as a good samaritan, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Good, because that would be a lie," Robin laughed. Seeing that Chrom was not doing the same he stopped and fowned, "Oh come on prince, that was funny! You know I'm starting to think you don't have much of a sense of humor..."

"Why did you help us?" Chrom repeated coldly.

"Oh all right fine. If you must know I was just wandering around when I heard the sounds of a battlefield. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to see what the commotion was all about."

"So that's it? You were just wandering around when you saw us fighting and decided to help us?"

"Well not immediately. I was just watching for a while until I got bored; in fact I was just about to leave before I decided to spice things up a bit."

"Why? Why did you help us and not your countrymen?"

"Trust me, I was tempted to start picking you Ylisseans off just for the fun of it. Wouldn't even be that hard, just zap you down like a bunch of flies. But I decided not too in the end."

"Why?" Chrom asked again, his tone rising.

"Something caught my interest. Something that was at the moment surrounded by a bunch o wyverns. A pretty little thing that didn't want to see smeared all over this ghastly ravine," Robin grinned.

"Maribelle?" Chrom asked before he could stop himself.

"Maribelle? What a lovely name," Robin closed his eyes and sighed, "just, rolls off your tongue doesn't it? Maribelle...Maribelle...I could say it all day."

"Enough," Chrom cut in, "you will not lay a finger on her, not as long as I draw breath."

 _Naga what is it with Maribelle and Plegians?_

"Oh? Is she taken?"

"None of your concern."

"Or, could it be, that you are interested in her? Afraid of the competition?"

"That is neither here nor there. Now you will cease talking about her that way or I will cut off your tongue and make you swallow it," Chrom growled.

"My, my, you really need to control that temper of yours prince. But if you insist, I will stop talking about that perky little blonde," Robin sighed.

"Good."

"I guess I'll just have to shift my attention...elsewhere," Robin grinned.

"What are you—"

The man jumped to his feet and made his way towards Chrom, causing the prince to instinctively grab the hilt of his sword. Robin stopped in his tracked, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Woah there prince, take it easy. I'm not going to attack you."

"Can't take that chance."

"Tsk, I see your sense of trust left with your sense of humor," Robin clicked his tongue. He let out another grin as he began to untie the strings at the hem of his cloak, "but if it makes you feel any better..."

Before Chrom could ask him what he was doing the man's cloak slid off his shoulders and onto the ground, leaving him completely bare chested. He outstretched his arms and spun slowly, taking his time in finishing.

"See? I'm not hiding anything. No knives sewn into my sleeves, no tomes strapped to my chest. Though if you're still skeptical," he grabbed the buckle of his belt.

"No! Don't...just...do not...Fine, I won't pull out my sword. Just...keep your pantaloons on," Chrom ordered, his face turning red as he let go of his weapon.

"Aw, you're no fun," Robin pouted, continuing to walk towards the blue haired noble. Once he was a few feet from him, he changed his trajectory and began circling around him. Chrom followed his movements, not wanting to give the man any opening; judging by the way Robins gave kept moving, he assumed that the man was sizing him up.

"Hmmm, not bad...tall, muscular, perhaps a bit too pale for my liking; clashes with the blue too much. But definitely not bad to look at," Robin muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"I can already imagine the possibilities," the white haired man said biting his lip.

"Is there a point to this?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no not really," Robin answered looking up.

"Then stopped wasting my time!" Chrom snapped, feeling his anger boiling over. It had barely been ten minutes and this person was already pushing him past his limit. He had never met someone so infuriating, and he was including Gangrel in that list.

"Geez, you need to relax," Robin snapped his fingers, causing a new cloak to materialize on his back out of thin air, "I mean you were the one who called me out here."

"Fine, then feel free to leave!" Chrom yelled at him, "you have done nothing but infuriate me and waste my time. I would accuse you of deliberately stalling me while Gangrel's men ambush my sister, but I seriously doubt you are clever enough to even come up with even the most basic traps!"

"You know, if I had any feelings I'm sure they would be quite hurt right now. I'm starting to think that you're not worth it. Maybe I'll just take a chance with this sister—"

Before he could even finish that sentence Chrom drew his sword and closed the gap between them, grabbing him by the hem of his cloak and pressing the blade against the man's throat.

"One more word about Emm, and I will spill the earth with your blood," Chrom hissed.

"Now this is more like it," Robin said excitedly.

"Stay. The hell. Away. From us. You freak," Chrom seethed.

Robin didn't even flinch, continuing to smile at the red faced prince, "you sure you want that? Because I happen to have some information that I think—urk!" He was cut off when Chrom pressed the blade tighter against his throat, gently pricking his skin.

"I don't care what information you could possibly have, it is not worth it. Nothing is worth spending another minute around you. The only reason you're not dead is because I don't like killing in cold blood; but even I have my limits."

"Limits are meant to be broken prince; and boundaries are meant to be pushed. If you think for a minute that you can intimidate me, then you are in for a surprise. The bad kind. But go ahead, kill me. I dare you. Make my day," Robin smiled devilishly.

"...ngh!" Chrom tossed the man aside in frustration, putting his sword away, "no, I will not play into your game. I will not give you that satisfaction."

"Oh you poor naïve prince," Robin chuckled, getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes, "you are already part of my game. Everyone is. You just don't know it yet."

"Then tell your king that I am ready for whatever he throws at us. If he thinks that he can catch me off guard by sending you, then this war will be over sooner than he thinks."

"You think I'm working for Gangrel? I wouldn't go near that toad even if I was paid a king's ransom."

"What?! But...he's your king," Chrom said confused.

Robin snorted, "he's not my king. To me he's just a dog wearing kings clothes. A dog that looks like it died and was left in a well for too long before someone fished it out; also, have you seen what he does to his nails? Seriously, who does that to themselves? I refuse to serve someone like that."

"Then what is your end goal here? Why did you show yourself to me? Why are you even telling me all of this?"

"I have my reasons. I could tell you, but I feel like it would be too much for that pretty little head of yours to comprehend. All you need to know is that we have a common enemy."

"If you don't like Gangrel either than why don't you try to throw him out of power?"

Robin shook his head in amusement, "oh you poor, poor prince. I don't know what's more adorable: how much you think you know, or how little you actually know."

Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration, "we're done here. Thank you for saving us earlier, and I hope you fall into a ditch and die."

"That might be the nicest thing you've said to me all day."

"Goodbye," Chrom spat, though he didn't move from his spot.

"You know, usually people leave after they say goodbye," Robin smirked.

"If you think I'm going to turn my back to you, then you are clearly a bigger fool than you seem, which I didn't think was possible."

"Do you really not trust me yet?" Robin pinched the bridge in his nose, "I've told you, I have no interest in hurting you, much less killing you."

"And why in Naga's name would I ever believe you?"

Robin sighed and snapped his fingers. Before Chrom could think a ring of fire sprouted up and surrounded him. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, only to find it stuck on its scabbard and refusing to budge. Swearing loudly he looked up and saw Robin smiling at him calmly, his eyes changing from brown to red.

 **"Believe whatever you want prince. But know this: if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you hours ago without even a second thought."**

He snapped his fingers again and the fire vanished instantly, as well as his eyes reverting back to normal. Chrom tested his sword again and saw to it was no longer stuck. He glared at Robin, his mind racing as he was unsure of what to do next.

"...fine," he grunted, letting go of Falchion and walking away from Robin, though he was still tense and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"Bye, bye prince! Send my regards to Maribelle!" Robin called out. He saw the lord tense at that last part, but refused to turn around and show it. Once he was out of range, Robin called out behind him, "you can come out now, he's gone."

"Nyahaha, he sure looked angry!" He heard someone laugh, followed by the cawing of several ravens. He turned to see a a young man—about a year or so younger than him—who also had dark skin, bone white hair, and a cheerful demeanor. The difference was that his eyes were constantly shut, and he was wearing robes that belonged to a dark mage.

"Indeed he did Henry, indeed he did."

"Soooo does this mean your plan was a bust?"

"On the contrary friend. Everything is going on exactly as planned. Did you managed to get any information from the soldier we captured during the fight?"

"Nyahaha, yep! It wasn't easy, he sure was loyal to Gangrel. But he started talking once I slowly began pulling his eye out of his socket; well, after he was done screaming in pain that is."

"That's my boy," Robin ruffled the mage's hair playfully, "so, what did he tell you?"

"There's going to be an attempt on the Exhalted family tomorrow night."

"That's all? I'm sure they can handle that."

"And it's going to be carried out by the high priest Validar."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek, "that...might be a problem. It's almost impossible to stop father, so usually gets what he wants..."

"Awww, is the exhalted family going to be slaughtered? But that means Ylissea will be weakened and the war will be over soon; what a waste of a perfectly good war," Henry pouted.

"Worry not, I have a plan. We may not be able to save all of them, but at least we can make sure that they don't all die that night," Robin reassured him.

"Yay! So what's the plan?"

Robin drew a pen and paper out of thin air and began scribbling something down, "you're going to go to this location tonight, and you're going to find a woman hiding amongst the forest there. Knowing you it shouldn't be too hard to track her down. Plus, I think you'll really like her; she's half beast."

"Really?! What is the other half? Wolf? Tiger? Bear?"

"Sorry, rabbit."

"Awww..."

"But she could still maul you and rip your limbs off."

"Ooooh!"

"Anyway go to her and warn her about the attempt. If I'm right, which I am, she'll run straight to the castle and manage to save at least one of the members of the Exhalted family. The other two...well those are going to be a crap shot's luck now."

"Why can't we just tell them?"

"Henry, Henry, Henry, look at us. Would you believe two people like us?"

"Hmmm, I guess not."

"Besides you know that I can't leave Plegia. I want to, but I physically can't unfortunately."

"Oh right, I forget. It must be very boring being couped up like that."

"I manage. Speaking of which, I need to get back to the temple. I have some...pent up stress I need to relieve."

"Oh are you going to have one of your special parties again?"

"Exactly. Do you want to come? I would be more than happy to have you over," Robin smiled at him.

"Hmmm, nah. I think I had my fill last time; not really my kind of party. But if you want me join I will."

"Tempting as that may sound, I don't want to force you into it. It takes away all the fun; for me at least. Not to worry, I'm sure I'll find something that will tickle your fancy eventually. And when I do," he gave the mage a sly wink.

"Nyahaha okay!"

"Now then run along. You have work to do; and let me know when you have finished it."

"Yes sir!" Henry began to mutter something in the ancient tongue, causing the ravens that had been following him to suddenly swarm and swirl around him like a pitch black vortex. After a while they dispersed, revealing emptiness where the young mage once stood.

Robin looked back down the cliff to where Chrom had gone too, the prince no more than a small dot in the distance.

"You'll be seeing me again prince; I guarantee it. And we are going to have so much fun."

 _Well...at least I will._

With that last thought Robin began to laugh before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

 **Author's note: and chapter 3 is up! You know what's great about writing a shorter fic? Chapters come out much faster. Who would have thought it?**

 **And so, ladies and gentlemen I present you... my Robin. Is he a tactician. No. A grandmaster? Nope. Even better. He is...a sass master. A very eccentric sass master to boot. This is going to be fun.**

 **And don't worry, "To Change the Past" is on the works. I got the first part done and am now working on *sigh* the battle scenes (ARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**

 **As always leave any comments and critiques below. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

The music's tempo was rising, growing faster and faster with every moment. She could feel her muscles burning with every movement, beads of sweat falling from her forehead. She sidestepped to the right while extending her arms, concentrating the flow of her magic to her fingertips. With every release she could feel her shadowmarks sting and burn, forcing her to double her concentration and not lose focus.

She muttered an incarnation under her breathed, causing blue flames to sprout from her hands. Bringing them together she began gliding the fire through her body without getting burned or even slightly singed. With a low grunt she cast the flames onto the floor, causing them to spread out and slither into the floor like snakes. Muttering another incarnation clenched her hands and stepped back, causing the flames to spiral into several sinister looking marking onto the ground. Opening her hands and pressing her palms on the floor, she chanted on last curse, resulting in the markings to open the ground up, revealing dark voids beneath them. From the void several decrepit creatures climbed out, resembling reanimated corpses moaning and groaning as they struggled to walk upright. Once they noticed her they began trudging her way, grabbing the assorted weapons they were carrying. Focusing her magic on her fingertips she whipped them across her chest, sending blades of magic flying towards the creatures and shredding them to pieces. She then closed her eyes and bowed her head, the music slowly dying down followed by the sound of people clapping around her.

"I see you haven't been neglecting your training. You have improved considerably since you last trial Aversa," a voice remarked clamly.

"Yes master."

"You may rise."

Aversa opened her eyes and faced the person talking to her, the high priest Validar; he was walking towards her, ignoring the other priest and priestesses around them, his face cold and calculating and his arms crossed behind his back. He stopped in front of her, inspecting her from head to toe while she waited patiently.

Eventually Validar looked her in the eye and nodded, "You have proven yourself my dear, and a reward is in order. I shall unlock the final level of your magical prowess later tonight, and as such you shall officially be a sorceress of the highest order. Starting tomorrow, you shall be a full fledged user of arcane magic, and there will be nothing else I can teach you."

The other temple attendees began whispering and murmuring in shock and excitement at the news, though Validar and Aversa didn't pay them any attention.

"Thank you master," Aversa responded calmly, though inside she was swelling with pride.

 _Finally, after all these years Master Validar shall see me as his equal. I have proven to him that I can be an invaluable asset, that I am not just another average spellcaster. Today is the greatest day of my life, the day I earn Master Validar's respect, and there is nothing that can ruin this moment._

Suddenly the temple doors burst open, followed by a powerful gust of wind, "I'm baaaack!"

 _Except...him,_ Aversa seethed internally before turning to face the all too familiar face grinning like a fool at her as Robin strode into the hall.

"Don't worry everyone, your savior has arrived; feel free to gaze upon me and then take your own lives, for you will never come close to being as perfect as I am," Robin laughed as the temple attendees gasped and murmured in shock.

"Go away, we're busy," Aversa growled.

"Hey I'm a busy man too you know. I can think of several things I would rather be doing than being her: trimming my nails, scratching myself, breathing. You should be thankful I'm even here. Actually you should be thankful for me all the time."

"Enough both of you," Validar cut in before Aversa could respond, "you will both cease this childish banter now."

"But I like bantering with Aversa. When she gets angry she scrunches her face and it makes her look like a mongoose."

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I have proven myself to master Validar and am now a full fledged dark spell caster. Soon I will have enough power to destroy an entire city if I wanted to," Aversa hissed.

"Ooooh big girl, big girl," Robin smiled clapping slowly, "I'm impressed; or I would be if I hadn't already done the same when I was 15."

"What?!"

"What was it that you said that time father? Oh right, that it was the youngest to ever reach that level of arcane magic and that you had never seen anything like it before; and I didn't even have to break out the song and dance routine I had prepared. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch up to me someday; probably after I die, but you'll be able to brag about it to you're great grandchildren."

"Enough boy," Validar said coldly, "your foolishness is unwanted and unneeded. Now, tell me where you've been."

"Like you don't always know," Robin rolled his eyes

Validar waved his hand, causing Robin to suddenly fly into the air before hitting a nearby pillar and then falling into the ground.

"Ow," he said getting up and looking unfazed by it.

"You will answer me in the appropriate manner when addressing me boy. Now, where were you?"

"Relax pops, I was just wandering around the country. Spent some time in the desert, visited the shipyards, and then practice some magic with Henry. The usual stuff."

"Hmmmm," Validar narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh come on, you know I'm telling the truth. It's not like I can just up and leave Plegia; you made it physically impossible for me to do so."

"There is no reason for you to leave Plegia yet."

"Fine, fine I'll just have to confine myself to my quarters. Again," Robin sighed.

"Not yet. You will go to the alter and perform your daily ritual first."

"Oh for the love of—WAH!" Robin was cut off after being thrown against the wall again.

"Learn your place boy. Now go to the altar and perform your daily ritual. Once you are done with that you can retire to your quarters for the rest of the day and do as you please," Validar ordered coldly.

"As you wish, father," Robin responded brushing the dirt off his cloak.

"Better. Now then Aversa, come with me so that we can unlock your full potential."

"Yes master Validar," Aversa bowed, following the high priest out of the room; but not before shooting Robin an icy glare. The man just winked and gave a small air kiss, causing the sorceress' nostrils flare in anger before turning around and leaving.

"I swear that woman will one day be my undoing; her and those exquisite legs," he closed his eyes and drew a sharp breath , "ugh, why do I do this to myself? Fantasizing only makes it worse! Time to fix this."

He clapped his hands and one of the temple attendants sprung forth. A young priestess wearing purple and black alter robes and refusing to meet him eye to eye, "y-yes m-master Robin?"

"Would you be so kind to prepare my chambers? You know the drill: close the curtains, light the incense, and bring the wine."

"Y-yes master. But...w-who should we bring?"

"Hmmm," Robin walked before the attendees that were still present, "you. You. You. You two. Aaaaand you," he said pointing at the priestess he had been addressing.

"M-me?! B-but I...I d-don't...I n-never..." She stammered flustered.

"I know. There's always a first time for everything," he placed his hand under her chin and gently raised her gaze until she was facing him, "but trust me when I say that you will thank me later. Consider tonight a...rebirth of sorts."

The priestess swallowed but didn't look away.

Robin leaned in and whispered softly into her ear, "I will show you pleasures that most people will never even dream of."

The priestess shuddered as she felt her face grow hot.

"Now go to my chambers and prepare everything. Have the others start if they want, I´ll be there soon enough; but you wait until I arrive," Robin smiled pulling back from the girl.

"Y-yes m-master," with a small bow the woman left to do as she was told.

* * *

A few hours later Robin was headed back to his quarters, humming a happy tune; the anticipation had helped the ritual seem to go faster, but now he was so eager that he felt like he was going to burst. He couldn't get to his room soon enough.

However as he turned around the corner that lead to his chambers he was stopped by the sight of a familiar figure; a very alluring familiar figure. Before his door stood Aversa, wearing a long ceremonial robe that hugged her figure, the shadowmark sigils on her face and hands glowing brightly. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Now this is a nice surprise. You, standing in front of my door, in nothing but a robe; it must be my birthday," Robin growled lustily.

"Hmph."

"Have you finally decided to accept my invitation?"

"Has hell frozen over yet?"

"Good question; why don't you open your legs so we can have a look?" Robin grinned.

Aversa did her best to contain her anger at that last remark, managing to suppress it to a small twitch under her left eye. Unfortunately Robin noticed.

"Aww don't be like that: you know I only say that because I enjoy tormenting you. You can't really blame me though, you look so alluring when you are angry."

"As much as I loathe being near you I came here to talk and that's exactly what were's going to do; if I have to get physical, I will."

"Is that a threat or a promise? Because if it's a threat, I'm sorry to inform you that I am beyond pain so don't waste your strength; but if it's a promise, I'll tell you whatever you want to hear and more. As long as you have the right tools and know how to use them."

"Every minute you delay this is another minute you don't enter your chambers."

Robin gave her a tight smile after that last remark, "you know me so well..."

"Tell me, where were you today? And I want the truth."

"I already answered that. But it feels like you don't believe me. Also," he stepped closer to Aversa, who tensed up but didn't move from her spot, "I get the feeling that you are not here for questions, but rather accusations."

"You were there today during the exchange between Gangrel and the Exhalted family. You took down those wyvern riders that had the prince and his cronies surrounded. Now the question is why?"

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"I know it was you. I saw what the Ylissean whelps had among them and none of them were capable of taking three fully fledged wyvern soldiers on their own."

"Perhaps you misjudged them," Robin said as he stood before her. Without here stiletto heels Aversa was no longer at eye level with him, forcing her gaze to shift slightly in order to meet his, which he knew she despised, "we both know that not everything is what it seems. After all, what do you see when you look upon me?"

"The most vile creature in all of existence. An injustice to this world, especially the fact that something like you could have come from master Validar himself," Aversa spat.

"Why do you desire his approval so much? We both know you are more likely to get water from a stone than you are to have father say that his is proud of you. Besides, if it is approval you desire, I can give you that and...so much more."

"I would rather be thrown into a pit filled with diseased rats and putrid maggots, and covered head to toe with open wounds while they crawl all over me"

"You shouldn't bring such vivid imagery to mind," Robin breathed huskily, "there is only so much a man can take you know?"

"Why did you help the Ylisseans?"

"You remember when we were younger and we used to play chess together?" Robin asked.

"I asked you a question," Aversa said angrily.

"I miss those games. I miss seeing you try and figure out my strategies. I miss seeing you get angry every time you lose. And I miss seeing you storm off every single time. That's probably what I miss the most."

"I stopped playing with you because you were obviously cheating!" Aversa snapped.

"I never cheated; I just learned how to read you like a book. I know you much better than you know yourself; perhaps not physically but we can always fix that."

"You don't know anything about me..."

"Well we're going to find out soon enough," Robin grinned.

"What are you—" Aversa was cut off when Robin slammed his hand onto the wall next to her head, coming closer until his face was centimeters from hers, his brown eyes staring deeply into her own crimson ones.

"This is just another game of chess, except at a much larger scale. You have selected your pieces, and now I have selected mine. Let´s see which side wins in the end."

"So this...this is all a a game to you?" Aversa asked quietly.

Robin leaned closer, his breath trickling her neck softly, "it's just like I said Aversa; I missed playing with you. Now I found a way to get back to how things were before. Although, now that we are adults, perhaps we can change the prize..."

Anger blazing through her, Aversa suddenly pooled magic into her hand and grabbed Robin by the neck; and with a swift motion she flipped him and pinned him by the throat against the wall, hard.

"This is not a game!" She hissed at him, "Master Validar has finally given me the opportunity to prove myself, and I will not let you or anyone else get in my way. You will cease whatever you are doing, or else..." Her grip tightened around his neck.

"...harder."

"Nnngh!" Aversa let go of him, dispersing all magic from her hand, "stay away Robin."

Robin was about to answer back when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He then smiled at Aversa, discreetly moving his hand in and placing his finger over the small pink stone tucked safely inside.

"Is that what you want? Do you wish for me to not get involve with this little war?" He asked sweetly while tapping the stone twice.

"Yes," Aversa answered, suspicious of where the conversation was going.

The stone let vibrated again in two small intervals, signaling Robin about Henry's success in his mission.

"Then I shall do exactly that," Robin removed his hand and placed his finger over his heart, tracing an x that left a blood red mark over his chest, "I swear upon Grima's name that from this point on I will not get involved in the war between Plegia and Ylissea. I will have no contact with either army and/or their leaders. I will not support either side, I will not hinder either side, I will do absolutely nothing. Until this war is over, I shall simply observe from the sidelines. That I swear upon the fell dragon."

With those final words the mark slowly began to dig into his skin until it disappeared completely. Aversa was stunned. The vow of Grima was the most binding magical contract in existence. There was no way of ending it prematurely, and anyone who failed to meet their respective end died a slow and painful death. She analyzed what he had said, trying to see if there was no hidden meaning or loophole that he might have included, but found none. The vow was as clear as it could be, meaning that he had just prevented himself from being involved in the war in any way possible.

But why?

"I hope that is enough to make you happy."

"...very well. But I will be watching you at all times," she warned icily.

"There's is no need for all that smoke and mirrors my dear. My door is always open and ready to welcome you in; as are my sheets," Robin purred.

Giving him one last death glare Aversa turned around and walked away, leaving Robin by himself.

He let out a small chuckle, "oh Aversa. For someone so beautiful and cunning you are so easy to toy around with. I don't know what I would do without you. You have made these years so much more enjoyable for me; and when the time comes, I intend to repay you in full for everything you have done for me. But now, I have other business to attend to."

He opened the door to his chambers, releasing the smell of a powerful incense from within, as well as the sound of several people moaning in pleasure.

He took a deep breath and grinned, his eyes filling with lust as he removed his cloak, "daddy's home..."

* * *

 **Author's note: hello, I'm back! And so is this.**

 **So remember how we had a chapter that focused of Chrom and his family? Well now we get to see Robin and his family! Isn't that great?**

 **Unfortunately I have bad news: next chapter (whenever that comes) will not have any Robin in it. I know, I know. I'm devastated too.**

 **Leave any critiques and comments below. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chrom stood in the castle's court yard, looking at that starlit sky above. He had just come out of a war council meeting that had lasted several hours, yet had accomplished little. He had been ramming horns with the heads of the other noble houses all afternoon to the point where the meeting devolved to them yelling at each other. Even though it was evidently clear that Ylisse had to take a stand against Plegia, each house wanted certain conditions to be met before they ordered their troop to swear loyalty to the crown. The demands ranged from granting titles to pardoning crimes, showing that each royal family had their own agenda they wished to push before even thinking of fighting for their nation.

"Damnation are you people really this daft?!" Chrom roared slamming his fist on the table, "do you not realize that this is more important than your petty grievances? We have an entire country of savages that wish to eliminate us, and you fools are willing to let them do so because of your stubbornness and pride!"

It was at that moment that Emmeryn had gotten up and walked out of the council without saying a word to anyone. Confused Chrom followed her, and once he had caught up with her he realized that she had been crying.

"Ah, Chrom. I'm sorry that you have to see me in such a state. I know I shouldn't be letting my emotions get the best of me, especially not now; but I can't help but feel like I have failed."

"Emm I know you wanted to avoid war, but we have to be practical here—"

The exhalt shook her head, "No, that's not what I am talking about. I have failed you Chrom, as your older sister. After father passed swore I wouldn't let you fall down the same path he did. I understand that war is inevitable sometimes, as is the case now with Plegia; but you're letting your anger and prejudice get ahold of you, slowly letting it consume you. I am afraid that will you may start this war for the right reasons, you will continue it for the wrong ones."

"How can you say that Emm?!" Chrom asked angrily, "I'm only thinking about what's good for the people, for Ylisse! We are constantly under attack by Plegia, our fields being razed and our citizens living in fear; I'll be dammed if I just stand by and let that dastard Gangrel do as he pleases. Don't ever say that I will end up the same as father, because I am nothing like him."

"Then why did you just call them all savages?" Emmeryn asked quietly.

I took a moment for Chrom to realize what he had actually said back in the meeting, "I..I...Emm I didn't...what I meant was..."

"What will happen if you go to war with that sort of mentality? Will you stop once you have defeated Gangrel and removed him from the throne? Or will you continue your campaign in order to purge the world of any possible threat?"

"Emm you know I would never do that," Chrom said in a hurt tone.

"I thought the same about father."

That last part hurt Chrom more than any physical wound he had ever sustained. Emmeryn noticed this and let out a small sigh before wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her, "I know you're angry Chrom, but you must be careful. Anger can cloud your judgment, make you do things that you will regret in the future. If war is the only way to protect our people from Gangrel, then so be it. I will do anything for their safety, even if I must do it with a heavy heart; but I beg of you that you don't take out your anger on the Plegians. They are people too Chrom, people who are capable of feeling joy, anger, fear, and even love like us. Just try to remember that there is some good in everyone; sometimes it just requires some work to bring it out."

"...I'll try Emm."

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile before letting out a tired sigh, "I should head back to my quarters. This day has been a long one, and I fear it will only get worse from here on out. Goodnight little brother."

"Goodnight Emm."

Since then Chrom had been standing in the courtyard alone, pondering everything that his sister had told him. Truth be told, he was often jealous of her. Even though he was still young when their mother died, he still had memories of her; and Emmeryn was, without a doubt, her spitting image. Her serenity, her grace, her soothing voice, everything about her was a carbon copy of the late queen. It was no mystery why the people of Ylisse soon came to love Emm, even if they started hating her when she assumed the throne.

The same, however, could not be said about him.

 _"You...you look just like him..."_

Gangrel's voice still rang in his head, causing him to tighten his grip on the tree he was leaning on. It wasn't the first time he had heard those words either. Much like how Emmeryn looked exactly like her mother, Chrom's resemblance was identical to that of their father the late exhalt. His blue hair, his angular jawline, even the position of his brand were all taken straight from his father. Some of the older members of the court would often remark that even the way he talked and carried himself bore a striking resemblance to the late exhalt.

And he hated it. He hated all of it.

He hated that many of his own citizens would initially look at him with fear when he walked by. He hated that people would speak behind his back in hushed whispers, questioning if the resemblances with his father were only physical. He hated that his mere existence was a constant reminder of the man who singlehandedly brought two nations to its knees and left behind nothing but a legacy of fear and death; legacy that would apparently be his own cross to bear for the rest of his life.

But what he hated the most was the fact that, no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to be turning more and more like his father every day. Perhaps it was inevitable. Growing up he idolized his father, wanting nothing more than to be the strong and firm ruler he believed he was. Even when the war on Plegia began, he still saw no wrong in him; his father told them that the war was for the good of the people, that Plegians were cold monsters that wanted to destroy everything that was good; and he believed it, every single word. He would listen to his father attentively, completely absorbed by his tales of bravery as he recounted his heroic battles during the campaign. The last time he saw his father was before he set out to attack the capital of Plegia, where he would inevitably lose his life.

 _"Listen to me son. Should anything happen to me, you must be the one to carry out my work. Your sister may be older, but I fear she does not posses the necessary resolve to carry out this taks; but you do, I can see it in your eyes. You are just like me son, willing to go through any lengths to do the right thing. And the right thing is to rid the world of these heartless savages that threaten to destroy everything that you love."_

 _"I promise father,"_ Chrom bitterly heard his younger self reply.

Once news of his father's death reached Ylisse, Chrom had been ready to take his sword and avenge him then and there. He expected Emmeryn to feel the same, to call forth the citizens of Ylissea and rally them to continue fighting; but she did the opposite, calling off their remaining troops stationed in Plegia and ordering an immediate ceasefire to all of the fighting. Chrom had been livid, accusing his sister of treason and destroying everything their father had worked for. That was when they told him the truth: his father hadn't been the noble crusader and hero that he had been lead to believe all those years. He had been a monster that had carried out what could only be described as a bloody genocide against all men, women, and children in Plegia. When he asked why he was never told about this before, Emmeryn explained that anyone who went against the will of the exhalt was found guilty of treason and executed. There was no other way of putting it: the man who Chrom had looked up and wanted to emulate was nothing more than a tyrant fueled by hatred and bigotry. Chrom swore that he wouldn't be like him, that he wouldn't let the prejudices his father had tried to instill in him take over his life.

Easier said than done...

"Is everything all right milord?"

Chrom turned around to see Frederick standing behind him, his faced etched with concern.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Frederick, I was just lost in thought."

"Very well sire. Just remember that should you need anything I am always at your disposal."

"...actually Frederick, there is something I wanted to ask if you don't mind."

"Of course."

"Be honest with me Frederick, what do you think, truly think, about Plegians?"

"...I don't milord. I don't think about them," Frederick answered bluntly.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I milord. My duty is to protect the royal family from harm in any shape of form. My chief responsibility is that you, Lady Emmeryn, and Lady Lissa are alive and well; that is my top priority, my one mission in life. If any Plegian tried to harm you in any way, I wouldn't hesitate to cut them down. Same goes with any Ylissean, Feroxi, or anyone else. I treat every threat the same, regardless of their ties or nationality."

"Then perhaps you are more tolerant than I," Chrom said quietly.

"Milord?"

Chrom sighed, "I wish I could be more like Emm Frederick. I wish I could easily trust others, to be able to see the good in everyone; and yet, no matter how much I try, there is always a part of me that tells me that Plegians cannot be trusted, that there is no good in them."

"A little skepticism is never a bad thing milord. It doesn't hurt to be weary of others, especially during times of war."

"Frederick there's a difference being skeptical and being biased. Like you said, you're equally skeptical towards everyone because of your station and obligation. If we were to find someone lying unconscious on the road, you'd be the most hesitant to help them regardless of where they hail from. But me...I honestly think that there is a chance I wouldn't help that person if they showed any indication of being a Plegian. Perhaps there is no way around it; try as I might, I will never be able to escape my father's shadow."

The knight walked up to him, "that fact that you are trying to change already prove that you will never be your father. You are afraid that, like him, you will be consumed by an irrational hatred towards Plegians; yet here you claim that you wish to avoid that, to try and see them in a new light. That alone is more than your father ever did. Perhaps once this war is all over, and the Plegian throne is occupied by some one who isn't a bloodthirsty madman like Gangrel, perhaps then it will be easier for you to get rid of these unwanted feelings. However, I can't promise that it will be easy. It may come naturally to your sister, but I'm afraid you might have to put more effort into it."

Chrom smiled at him, "thank you Frederick. Perhaps you're—"

He was suddenly cut off by the abrupt change in the atmosphere; the hair in the back of his neck suddenly stood up, and he felt as if they were suddenly not alone.

"Milord," Frederick pulled out his sword having felt the sudden change himself.

"On guard Frederick, something isn't right..."

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the bushes, heading towards them at alarming speed and aiming for Frederick's exposed back.

"Frederick look out!" the lord pushed his retainer aside and pulled out Falchion just as the assailant came down upon him. It was an assassin, wearing light armor and covering its face, and currently holding a knife the size of his forearm; it didn't even hesitate once Chrom pushed Frederick out of the way, his weapon still positioned for the kill.

"Hah!" Chrom swung his sword and cut the killer across the chest, but that didn't stop him. He brought down the knife and slashed Chrom's sword arm, cutting him from his wrist to his elbow. The lord yelled out in pain and let go of Falchion, clutching his wound with his good hand while the assailant drop on the floor dead.

Almost on cue two more assassins appeared and made their way towards the now unarmed prince. However they didn't make it as far as the first one; one of them found themselves impaled by Frederick's sword once the knight hurled it with all of his strength at the man's face, which he then followed by grabbing the hand ax straddled to his side and throwing it at the remaining assassin, catching him square in the neck. Without even checking to see if they were dead, Frederick ran to Chrom, who was still clutching his wounded arm.

"Milord, stay still," Frederick commanded ripping of part of Chrom's cape and beginning to bandage his arm, "we must get you to a healer immediately. We don't know if their weapons were pois—"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream emanating from the castle.

"LISSA!" Chrom made a grab for his sword, but his arm suddenly flared and seized up in pain. Swearing under his breath he grabbed it with his left hand instead and headed towards the castle.

"Milord wait!"

"Sound the alarm and call the Shepherds Frederick, we're under attack!" Chrom yelled back without stopping.

 _Assassins in the middle of the night? It must be Gangrel's doing; but how did they get past all of the castle's defenses? We have guards stationed in every conceivable point of entrance._

Chrom's train of thought was cut off when he heard the sound of horns blasting throughout the castle, signaling all soldiers within the castle walls that there were intruders in the area. Chrom hoped it was enough to slow down—perhaps even stop—the assassins.

Eventually the prince reached Lissa's room, noticing that the door was already torn off its hinges. Upon entering he saw five bodies sprawled on the floor, two royal guards and three assassins. Standing before them was a creature that the young lord had never seen before, resembling a monstrous rabbit the size of a horse and wearing pink armor. It looked up at Chrom, panting heavily as its eyes glowed red.

"Haaaaah!" Chrom charged forward with his sword drawn.

"Chrom wait!" He was suddenly stopped by someone tackling him. He looked down to see Lissa holding him back.

"Lissa?" He checked his sister from head to toe; she was a bit shaken, but otherwise unhurt, "thank Naga...but what about that?"

"She saved me. If it wasn't for her those three would have killed me by now," she said looking at the creature, which hadn't moved from her spot.

Chrom turned to face the beast, giving it a small bow, "I apologize for be—"

"Now is not the time for apologies," the creature interrupted in a gruff voice, "the Exhalt's life is in danger."

The prince's eye's went wide,"Emm! Lissa stay here, do not leave your room!" He ordered charging out and heading toward his older sister's room. Along the way he saw several of the royal guards lying dead throughout the corridor heading towards Emmeryn's room.

 _No, please not. Not Emm. Please._

When he reached his sister's room he burst right in, only to stop in horror at the sight before him. A tall cloaked figure was letting go of his sister's throat, causing her to fall down on the floor with a soft thud and not move. The figure turned to face Chrom he was able to make out a long face with black hair and a small goatee under the hood, accompanied by a pair of black eyes glaring coldly at him.

"EMMMMMM!" Chrom roared charging at the intruder, his sword pulled backed for a killing blow. However, before he even came close to the figure it vanished, leaving nothing behind but a wisp of dark smoke which he ran straight through. He looked around wildly, looking for any hint to where the man might have disappeared to; but there was no trace of him. Chrom was about to go out and look for him when he saw his sister on the floor unmoving.

"No...no, no, no!" Chrom ran to her side and dropped his sword, gently picking her up in his arms. Her eyes were close and she didn't seem to breathing, "Emm, open your eyes!"

She didn't move.

"Emm please this isn't funny! Wake up please!"

"Emm...please," his eyes began to water, "you can't leave...Ylisse needs you...we need you...I need you..."

"...don't leave me..." He sobbed quietly holding her close and tears fell from his face.

* * *

Roughly an hour later all the Ylisseans managed to stop the assault on the castle. A total of 50 enemy assassins where accounted for, all of them attempting to assassinate any and all members of the noble houses that might be in the vicinity. They had suffered several losses, including many royal guards, a few nobles, and the exhalt herself. Frederick had done his best to keep the news from spreading, but it was pointless: by morning the entire kingdom would know that their queen had been killed in the middle of the night.

At the moment Emmeryn's body laid on a pedestal in a small secluded room in the castle with a cloth covering it. Chrom stood before it, his whole body numb while Lissa cried softly in Frederick's arms, the knight doing his best to console her.

"...damn it!" Chrom suddenly yelled punching the wall next to him as hard as he could, "how could this have happened?! How did they get through our defenses?!"

"Milord—"

"Gangrel did this, I know he did...those dastards...I'll kill them...I'll kill every single one of them! I'll make sure that every single one of their fields runs red with their blood!" Chrom yelled feeling his eyes watering again.

"Milord enough!" Frederick walked over and grabbed the lord by the shoulders, ignoring his attempt to get him off, "I understand you're angry but we have no evidence that Gangrel was behind this assassination."

"Then check their bodies! Surely they must have some sort of crest or emblem that links them to—"

"I am afraid that's not possible milord. It would appear that, for reasons we have yet to discover why, all of the bodies of the assailants suddenly burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but ashes."

"What?!"

The knight nodded solemnly, "it gets even stranger. We managed to capture some of the assailants alive and were planning on interrogating them in order to get more information; but the minute we set out to do so, they turn suddenly burst into flames, despite still being very much alive. They didn't even try to put themselves out, simply accepting their inevitable fate. We tried to stop them, but we were unsuccessful. Whoever was behind this was very adamant in keeping their identity a secret."

"Then find someone who does! I don't care who you bring or how, drag them in chains if you have to; just bring me one of those rotten Plegians and get the information from them," Chrom seethed, "I don't care how you or any of the other soldiers plan on doing it, but get me that information at all cost!"

"Chrom stop!" Lissa said walking up to him, her voice horse but firm, "listen to yourself! You're talking about kidnapping and torturing people!"

"They're not people Lissa! They killed Emm, and I swear that I will make every single one of them pay!"

"You think Emm would want that? For you to make innocent people suffer in her name?!"

"Don't you dare claim that you know what Emm would have wanted!"

"Well right now I definitely have a better understanding that you do! I don't care if you're my older brother and the next heir to the throne, I won't allow you to sully Emm's name and everything she has worked for!" Lissa yelled angrily as tears streamed for her face.

"Why...you...I..." Chrom stuttered, struggling to come up with something. Unfortunately his mind was swirling with thoughts, each of them crashing against each other and making it impossible for him to concentrate. Emmeryn's death, Lissa's pain, his growing anger and hatred, the promise he made to his sister, the promise he made to his father, his duty as soon to be exhalt. It was too much for him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled clutching his head in frustration and then falling to his knees. Lissa and Frederick looked at him shocked, unsure of what to do next.

"I don't...I don't know anymore...Emmm...why...I can't do this alone..." Chrom sobbed softly as his body began shaking.

Lissa knelt down next to her brother, gently wrapping her arms around him, "you're not alone Chrom."

Frederick placed his hand on Chrom shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, "indeed."

The three of them sat in the room alone quietly until dawn, the only sound coming from Chrom's soft weeping.

* * *

 **Author's note: see, this is what happens when you don't have sassmater Robin in a chapter. You get a heavy dose angst and death rather than an upbeat smartass that makes everything funny.**

 **But yeah, Emmeryn is dead, sorry three people that wanted her and Robin to be together. Not only that but we get a bit more backstory from Chrom right before we punch him in the gut to watch him squirm. How will he react to this? stay tuned and fight out.**

 **In better news, next chapter will have Robin back. A short role unfortunately, but hey it's better than nothing.**

 **As always leave comments and critiques below. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Our reports say that we managed to secure another city a couple of miles from here; it's mostly used as a trading port and shipyard, but we believe it might help us cut their supply lines heading towards the capital . There were quite a number of soldiers stationed there, but we manage to subdue most of them and drive the rest away. In the mean time we've set up out own troops there with orders to hold the line and inform us of any movement by the Plegians."

"How many of our own men did we lose?" Chrom asked looking through the reports.

"We estimate about a third."

"And what about the civilians in the city?" Chrom asked the general.

The man stood silent for a moment, "there have been...incidents reported about certain soldiers. Most of the accusations are from Plegians so it's hard to know if they are true or not."

"Have there been any attempts to see if there was validity to these claims?" Frederick asked.

"...with all due respect Sir Frederick, but I believe now is not the time to be worrying about a bunch of accusations that most likely hold no merit. We are in the middle of a war, camped in enemy territory, and we require of all the men and resources at our disposal; we shouldn't be wasting our time with drawn our procedures that will most likely result in nothing."

Frederick didn't say anything, instead glancing at Chrom to see what the prince would say; the man was visibly tense, looking like he was struggling internally with what to do.

After a while he spoke, "bring me a list of all the soldiers that have been accused by the civilians; and tell everyone that any unauthorized actions against the Plegians will be punished."

"Lord Chrom I ask that you reconsider—"

"War or no war we still have procedures and protocol to follow that apply to every soldier in this army, regardless of the situation."

"You would put the word of these Plegians over the word of our own men?" The general asked indignantly.

"No, I am simply following protocol. Those accused will be able to defend themselves before their cases are brought to military court, and if they are innocent they this will in no way stain their military career; but we can't simply ignore that possibility that some of these accusations may be more than just accusations."

"...as you wish," the general gave him a curt nod before taking his leave.

Chrom let out a tired sigh before leaning on the large table in front of him where all of their maps and war games were set out, "it doesn't get any easier. What is this, the third report we've had of soldiers abusing their power in a captured city?"

"Fourth milord," Frederick answered simply.

"...be honest with me Frederick. Do you think what I just did will make any difference?"

"I do milord. I can't say that it will stop all the soldiers from committing such acts, or even if it will ensure that those who are guilty are brought to justice, but at the very least it will show our men that they are not being led by some blood thirsty tyrant like the Plegian army is ; and perhaps it might even convince a few Plegians themselves."

Chrom rubbed his temples exasperated, "I just want this damn war over already."

"We all do milord...we all do."

It had been a grueling six months since their campaign against Plegia had started. After news of Emmeryn's assassination had spread through Ylisse like wildfire the people were suddenly more than willing to take up arms and avenge their fallen ruler; as a result of the sudden sway of the public all of the royal houses of Ylisse were more than willing to set aside there differences and pledge their services to the new Exhalt, least they face the indignation and wrath of their subjects. In less than a month Ylisse had a full standing army and officially declared war with Plegia. As it turned out, that was the easy part.

There initial attempts to breach Plegia had been disastrous. The unforgiving desert terrain and the lack of preparation for said terrain hit the Ylissean army hard, with many loosing their lives due to fatigue and dehydration; it was only made worse by the fact that Gangrel somehow managed to get brigands and bandits to assist them at the border in holding off any enemy troops, meaning that the first part of the campaign was spent fighting them instead of the Plegian army. To Chrom's detriment they spent way too many resources and lost too many lives in the initial stages of the campaign. Everything seemed to point that Plegian was going to obtain a swift victory over Ylisse and that Chrom's head would soon be on a pike in front of the Plegian castle.

And then a miracle happened: Regna Ferox gave their support to Ylisse.

After having sent emissaries to the ruling parties of the warrior country up North—Regna Ferox had four leaders titled Khans that constantly fought for the title of reigning Khan—two of their leaders had agreed to lend their aid to Ylisse. Apparently they agreed that a Plegian victory would only incite Gangrel to continue on his bloodlust driven quest to take over the entire continent. They believed that it was best to stop him before it was too late and the best way to do that was by supporting Ylisse with troops and supplies. While neither of the two Khans that lent their support were the current ruling Khan, they still each had a sizeable military force between them; soon the brigands working for Plegia were quickly disposed of and the tides of war began to shift.

"Milord, we have news from our troops holding the line at the border: they report that the enemy's forces are retreating and heading back to the capital," another soldier informed the Exhalt.

"Good. Have them remain in their position and take this chance to double our defenses; we can't allow Plegian troops to pass through our borders and wreck havoc amongst the populace," Frederick ordered him.

"That's the fifth report that we've had of Plegain troops heading towards the capital. It would seem that Gangrel is pulling all of his main forces back to the castle, meaning one of two things: he is either holding his ground in case we decide to attack, or he is preparing one final invasion to hit our borders all at once. What do you think Frederick?"

"Knowing Gangrel I would normally opt for the latter milord. However, if I were to be honest, I have to admit that the strategies his men have been employing throughout this campaign do seem a bit more elaborate than what he is accustomed to. The fact that Plegia has been able to hold out this long even after we've secured and alliance with two of the Khan from Regna Ferox is a testament of that. There is a good chance that there is someone working behind the curtain and telling the king how to move; perhaps a hired strategist or military tactician."

"Why can't we have one of those?" Chrom muttered to himself, "it would make this next decision much easier."

Looking at the board before them Chrom moved some of the pieces that represented the enemy forces to the Plegian capital. As it was the current simulation showed a concentrated number of red pieces in the center of the map, with several groups of blue pieces scattered around them; there were roughly 5 groups of blue pieces there were relatively close to each other and the capital, each representing 1,000 Ylissean soldiers.

"Do we make a charge for the capital or do we wait to see what Gangrel's next move is?"

"Ha! Like that is even a question!" They heard someone laugh behind them. They turned around and saw the two Khans from Regna Ferox entering the war tent. One was a large man that dwarfed even Frederick, with tanned skin and an eyepatch, wearing an assortment of wolf and bear pelts around his waist and chest and with a massive battle axe strapped to his back. The other was a young woman with equally tanned skin and blonde hair tied in a tight tai behind her, equipped with blood red armor and a silver sword by her side.

"We're five miles from the capital and our troops are more than ready for action; with your forces nearby we could seize the palace by sundown and loop the crown of the mad king's head before dinner! I say we go for it!" The larger man laughed.

"Ignore the oaf Chrom," the woman sighed in annoyance.

"Oaf!? Have you forgotten who I am woman?! I am Khan Basilio, west Khan and greatest fighter in this land!"

"And I'm Khan Flavia, east Khan and owner of the boot that will be shoved up your arse if you do not stop acting like a giant child and behave appropriately."

"Why you—"

"We are here representing Regna Ferox and its people, even if neither one of us is the current ruling Khan. I will not have you make us look like a bunch of mindless savages who simply joined this campaign to see blood spill for some sort of sick amusement. As hard as it may be for you, I would ask that you try to act your age once and do not bring shame on our people."

"I do not need to take this lip from you!" Basilio snarled, "and if you're going to do nothing by contradict and belittle me in front of our allies for the rest of this march then perhaps I should just take my five hundred men and retire from this campaign entirely!"

"Feel free, I'm not going to stop you."

"Enough, both of you," Frederick cut in right as it seemed that the two Khans were about to draw their weapons, "there is enough fighting as it is already, we do not need more between ourselves," the knight faced the large man, "Khan Basilio, believe me when I say that I do share your sentiment in wanting to end this war as soon as possible. My men have been through enough already, and every day we drag on is nothing but a burden for them; but we can't be hasty. There is a fine line between liberating a country from a despotic ruler and invading it for personal gains. Whatever decision we make must not be done in haste, and we must only do it after taking any possible repercussion in haste."

"So what, do we just sit here twiddling our thumbs and pray that the Plegians within the capital just starve to death?"

"I believe that decision must be made between the three heads of the army," Frederick turned back to face Chrom, who hadn't said anything during the whole ordeal.

The crowned prince tensed up as he felt all three of him look his way, waiting for an answer. If he were to be completely honest, he would have immediately backed up Basilios plan. They currently had roughly 5,000 men close to the capital plus the 1,000 fighters the Khans had brought with them, meaning that they could mount an attack on it with little preparation time.

 _If we push in, we might be able to subdue there forces. Even if they are simply biding their time by holding their ground, they are still essentially trapped within those walls. They know the terrain, but it limits them. It's a risk, but a successful direct charge now could mean that I could finally make Gangrel pay for what he's done._

"Frederick, do we know how many soldiers Gangrel has pulled back into the capital?"

"We estimate about 7,000, which includes his elite personal guard."

"Khan Basilio, Khan Flavia, before I give my say, I must ask you this: will you remain by our side regardless of what decision I make?"

"Ha! As if you even need to ask boy!"

"We're here to see this to the end. We gain nothing from having the mad king spreading his blood lust fueled campaign."

The Exhalt looked at his retainer, hoping that he would weigh on the decision; but the knight abstained himself from making any comment. So Chrom made his decision.

"I say we storm the capital and take out Gangrel. All in favor?"

"Aye!"

"Aye."

"Then it's settled. Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, I would ask that you take your forces and half of our own and try and seize the east and west gates. If our reports are correct then Gangrel has placed a large number of his forces in those areas; I trust you will be able to subdue the forces stationed there before marching into the capital; if all goes well we should be able to box Gangrel and cut off any possible escape routes for him."

"What about you boy?"

"I'll take the remainder of our troop and storm through the south gate. Our main forces will confront the Plegians stationed there, but only to buy time; I'll take a small group ahead with me and confront Gangrel and his elite squad myself."

"Sounds like a plan," Basilio grinned.

"Be ready to mobilize in 20 minutes," the Khan nodded and left Chrom alone with his retainer, "Frederick gather the Shepherds and tell them of our plan. I'll need them with me in order to lead the charge against Gangrel and his personal guard."

"Forgive me for asking milord, but do you think it is a good idea for you to be leading the charge against Gangrel? I would be more than happy to take on the responsibility," Frederick suggested.

"Your concern is appreciated Frederick, but I believe I will pass. You need to ensure Lissa's safety first and foremost should anything happen to me. I am more than capable of leading the attack and confronting Gangrel."

"It is not your skills or abilities that worry me milord..."

The exhalt turned to face him, "is there something you wish to say Frederick?"

The knight looked around to see if there was anyone within ear shot before continuing in a lower voice, "as I knight it is not my place to talk of such things, but as your protector I feel that I must. I am worried that you may be too close to this mission and that your emotions could get the best of you in the heat of battle."

"Now hold on a minute, you are being quite unfair here," Chrom protested indignantly, "I've been a part of this campaign since the very beginning, and I've fought my share of battles alongside my men. I have done everything in my power to show proper restraint except in situations where it was inevitable. It's not like I've been swinging my sword indiscriminately at every Plegian's neck whenever I've had the chance."

"Because you know it isn't right or because you are physically unable to?" The knight asked calmly.

"...don't do this Frederick."

"It seems to me that a man who has crippled his sword hand would have trouble swinging his weapon indiscriminately even is he wanted to."

Chrom clenched his fist in anger, causing it to flare up and throb. Despite the fact that Lissa had healed the wound caused by his would be assassin the night Emmeryn died, his right arm for some reason had become practically useless in combat. He couldn't wield a sword properly without the danger of his arm suddenly flaring up and going rigid, which was nothing short of death sentence in the middle of a fight. Despite having consulted some of the best healers in all of the kingdom, they were unable to do anything to fix his arm; in fact, according to them, there was technically nothing wrong with his arm at all. The wound had been closed in time, there had been no infection, and there seemed to be no lasting damage on his tissues or nerves. By all accounts Chrom should have been able to wield Falchion without any problem; unfortunately that wasn't the case so Chrom had to make do with what he had.

Thankfully Frederick had trained him at a early age how to properly wield a sword with either hand. The young exhalt was able to make up for his handicap by wielding Falchion in his left hand instead of his right. While that did mean he was able to fight in the front lines—and actually do a very good job all things considering—the fact that he wasn't fighting with his dominant hands meant that his fighting was at times slightly restricted.

"I'm still able to fight no? Sword hand or not, I could have been a cold hearted killer if I wanted too. I've done everything in my power to capture enemy forces rather than straight up kill them, I accepted the surrender of those who didn't wish to fight us anymore, and I've constantly tried to keep my men in line. I've done all of that and you still continue to question if I have any ulterior motives?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Your retainer...and your friend," Frederick answered simply.

Chrom gritted his teeth, unsure of how to respond to that.

"I'm not doing this because I wish to see you angry milord; I'm doing it because I do not wish to see you be consumed by your anger. Your father constantly surrounded him with men who did nothing but share his ideals and agree to everything he said, either out of respect of fear. He made sure to remove anyone who disagreed with him from his inner circle, and then ordered any dissidents to be publicly executed. It's because of his blind ambition and his lack of restraints that lead us to where we are today; and I refuse to let you make the same mistake. Even if that means having to bring up questions that you don't wish to hear. You once said that you were afraid of turning out like your late father; I simply wish to ensure that is not the case."

"Fine, you've made your point. Maybe my handicap is the reason why I've been able to hold back during this campaign; and maybe if it wasn't there...maybe it would be a bit harder. But that doesn't matter right now. We are going up against Gangrel and his best, so I need to ready the Shepherds to assault the castle grounds."

"So you'll still be leading the charge against Gangrel then? Could it be that you are planning to confront him yourself?"

"Frederick I swear to Naga..." Chrom could feel his anger boiling.

"Please be careful milord. By your leave," the knight gave a small bow before exiting the tent in order to prepare himself for the upcoming battle.

"...damnit!" Chrom slammed his fist, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm.

 _Calm down Chrom, there is no sense is getting angry at Frederick. He's just doing his duty, and one that I desperately need right now. Just take a deep breath and don't let your anger get the best of you. I need to be ready for this, our final assault against Plegia. We can do this, I KNOW we can do this. We will finally end this war and Gangrel's reign; and when I finally have that monster in front of me I will—_

"Commander Chrom?"

The exhalt turned to see a young woman wearing the Ylissean pegasus squad armor saluting him. She was about his age, with hazel eyes and light brown, waving hair that fell past her shoulders.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that the pegasi squad is ready to march o-out. C-Captain Cordelia is awaiting your orders, s-sir!" She stuttered nervously.

"Thank you Sumia, at ease."

"Y-Yes s-sir!" She said still tense and rigid.

"Tell Cordelia to hold her position. We can't risk having our Pegasus Squad wiped out by sending them too early. If our reports are correct the Plegians have concentrated their archers towards the western gate; we need to ensure that you avoid it at all costs."

"Is there anything else?"

Chrom pondered to himself before answering, "I'm going to need Cordelia to lend me three of her best knights. I'm taking the Shepherds to the front lines and through the Plegian forces in order to confront Gangrel directly."

"W-What?! B-But sir that is beyond risky!"

"Maybe, but it's the fastest way to end this blasted war. If we break through their defenses and take down the king, we might be able to have the rest of the army fall out and cease fighting."

"But what about you? If the enemy—especially those who are directly under Gangrel—were to see a clear opening to get to you—"

"Then I'll just make sure they can't take advantage of any openings in the future," Chrom responded coldly.

The pegasus knight swallowed nervously, but didn't leave, "then I believe that Cordelia should be fighting with the Shepherds in this assault. She is the best pegasus knight in the army, and she would be able to make sure that nothing happens to you sir."

The commander shook his head, "no, I thought about that and I don't believe it's the best course of action. Cordelia is one of my best soldiers, which is why I need her to be leading her own faction in the battle field. If things take a turn for the worse I can count on her to adapt to the situation and retreat while minimizing any collateral damage."

"Then...then I v-volunteer!"

"What? But Sumia you—"

"I know I'm no where near as good as Cordelia in the battle field, but I am still one of the best pegasus knights in Ylisse. I am also an official member of the Shepherds, meaning that I have past experience fighting side by side with the others; therefore, if you aren't going to bring in Cordelia, I believe that I am your second best option. This army needs your leadership, now more than ever, and it's my duty both as a soldier and a member of the Shepherds to ensure that you make it to the end," she said with a suddenly strong resolve.

Chrom bit the inside of his cheek, "Sumia...you do understand what coming on this mission with the Shepherds means right?"

"Yes."

"...very well. Talk to your captain and see if she agrees with what you are proposing. If she does then report yourself with two others near the camp entrance. We'll be marching out in about an hour if everything goes right."

"Thanks you sir. I know that I may be only the second best...maybe...but I promise you that I will do everything I can to ensure your protection," Sumia saluted before heading out.

"Sumia wait."

The pegasus knight turned to face him.

"For the record, I do not think you are just "second best"; after all, I was planning on asking you to join the Shepherds before you volunteered."

The Pegasus knight blushed slightly, her resolve suddenly beginning to crumble, "o-oh, t-thank you s-sir..."

Despite himself Chrom couldn't help let out a small chuckle at how flustered the girl had gotten before leaving. However he soon went back to his former self when he turned around to face the war game laid out in the table. He reached out for one of the pieces that had been positioned at the center of the Plegian castle. He inspected it in his hand for a moment before crushing it with his hand.

"This all ends today."

* * *

 **In the Plegian Castle**

"Sir we lost another city to the Ylissean forces a few miles away."

"What?! How is this possible?! HOW THE HELL DO WE KEEP LOOSING GROUND TO THAT SNOT NOSED, BLUE BLOOD BRAT?!" Gangrel roared driving his sword through the conference table, "that general in charge of that providence better be dead, because if he's not I'm going to tie his small intestine to his horse before having it run into the horizon."

"Calm down you overgrown child," Aversa sighed tiredly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What was that?!"

"The reason we keep loosing ground to the enemy is because you keep pulling away your most capable soldiers from their post and into the capital. How can your troops be expected to hold their position when you continue to remove their commanders form their posts?"

"Well what do you wish for me to do, just stay here unguarded while the enemy begins to close in on us?!" Gangrel snarled, "I could care less about the lives of those miserable foot soldiers; they already forfeited their right to live once they joined my army! My hide is the one that matters, whether I live or die, and I intend to stay in the former!"

"Which wouldn't be an issue if you had continued to follow my battle plans to the letter."

"Ha! Those silly games were plans? I've seen roadkill formulate better strategies than you woman! Or have you forgotten that we are in this mess because you didn't know what to do when the Feroxi forces decided to join the fray and align themselves with the Ylissean army?"

Aversa tensed at that last comment, but refused to stand down, "I will admit, I had not taken that possibility into full consideration. I was certain that Regna Ferox would either remain neutral during this conflict or at the very least would enter too late for it to have any effect in the outcome. The fact that two of the four Khans decided to break away from the head Khan and act on their own was unheard of. So yes, when we received word of their alliance with Ylisse, I was taken by surprise; but if you had only waited for me to properly assess the situation we would have been able to avoid the predicament we are in now!"

"Wait?! This is a war you foolish woman, and those who wait are cut down where they stand; if you wish to survive, you need to take action!"

"Oh like you did when you ordered the majority of your troops to confront the Feroxians head first near their border despite the fact that they had the advantage in terrain and experience? Tell me, how did that work out for you?"

*SMACK*

The room went deadly quite after the king had struck the sorceress across the face hard, leaving a bright red hand print and some scratch marks on her cheek. Despite the stinging sensation and the feeling of blood trickling down her cheek, Aversa looked straight at Gangrel, refusing to break eye contact with the visibly angry king.

"Do not forget who you are talking to woman," Gangrel seethed, "I don't care if you are the high priest's star protégée, you are still first and foremost my subject. Talk to me that in that manner again, and not even Validar will be able to save you from what I'll do to you; I could have you locked in a dungeon for the rest of your life, or feed your still beating heart to my palace dogs. I am the king of this land and you shall address me as such."

Before Aversa could respond another soldier ran into the conference room, "my lord, the Ylissean and Feroxi forces are attacking the capital!"

"What?!"

"They have the entire city surrounded, with each Khan taking the east and west gates while the majority of the Ylissean forces are charging at the south gate; we have reports that the Exhalt himself is leading the charge and attempting to make his way to the castle."

"Is he now?" Gangrel's face broke out into a Cheshire grin, "then who are we to deny the little whelp of what he wants? Call forth all me elite guards and have them stand by the castle gate. Tell them to slaughter anyone who comes even 10 feet to the front gate; but tell them to leave the blue haired brat alive, I want to remove his head personally!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready for battle," Gangrel pulled his sword out of the table and strapped it to his side, "because, unlike some people, I am a man of action who doesn't just sit back and let others partake in all the fun."

"Do you wish to lose this war or are you just that idiotic? You are taking what little forces you have left, all of which are basically confined within the limited space of these walls, and meeting the enemy head first?! If you were to fall in battle, this war is over! You need to sneak out of the castle with your top forces and then regroup and attack!"

"And run away from a snot nosed brat from within my own castle?! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire land, with people thinking that I was scared of some snot nosed whelp! I will not run away, especially not from this golden opportunity to finally eliminate the exhalted bloodline from this land!"

"You...you...you ignorant toad!"

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INSOLENCE! GUARDS, SEIZE HER! I WANT HER LIMBS DECORATING MY THRONE ROOM!"

A couple of guards ran towards her with their weapons drawn; however the sorceress's eyes turned crimson red as she whipped her head towards their direction and caused the both of them to burst into flames. The soldiers screamed in pain as the flames charred their flesh and bones, leaving nothing but two smoldering corpses after a few minutes.

Aversa turned back to face the mad king, who took a step back in fear, and returned her eyes back to normal before addressing him, "it seems the you are the one who needs to be reminded with whom you are dealing with you short tempered toad. I am only working for you because I under my master's orders. I answer to him, not to you; and the only reason you are not dead yet is because he hasn't given my the order to remove the flesh from your bones. I was sent here to assist you in this ill started war, but I refuse to associate with you any longer. If you wish to throw your life away so badly, then I won't stop you. Good bye."

With those final words Aversa turned her back on the king and walked out of the war room, no one even trying to prevent her from leaving.

Gangrel gritted his teeth in anger, fuming at the thought of Aversa getting the last word before simply leaving. He then noticed that his soldiers and advisors where muttering and whispering around him. In a fit of rage he grabbed his levin sword and pointed it at his advisers, calling forth a barrage of lighting bolts and killing them all before they could even react.

"What are you all staring at?!" he yelled at the now terrified soldiers, "and why are you still here?! Go out there and fight, or stay in here and die!"

 _I am king, and I shall get through this mess like a king should,_ Gangrel thought to himself after the soldiers bolted out of the room, _I don't need that wretched harlot, I have this all under control. That blue haired brat was stupid enough to march right into my doorstep, and he will die for it. I'll have his skull turned into a lamp for my night table, and I'll make his sister serve me night and day. At long last, I shall have my revenge on the exhalted family._

"This all ends today."

* * *

"GAH!" Gangrel's eyes went wide, feeling Falchion pierce through is stomach and out his back; Chrom's face was hard and cold, his hands gripping his blade as he continued to push until the hilt was pressing against the king's abdomen. Gangrel tried to lift his magically infused sword to fry the young exhalt, but his arms would not listen to him and he dropped the weapon instead. With a loud grunt Chrom pulled his blade out of him and shoved him back, causing the wounded kind to stumble back onto a nearby dead tree, his hands clutching his stomach where blood was seeping through his fingers.

"B-Blast..."

Breathing heavily Chrom limped over the mad king until he was standing before him. The young exhalt was covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, with several wounds decorating his body and one nasty looking cut over his left eye; fortunately none of them were lethal and despite his body begging for rest he managed to stand tall before the dying king.

"You brought this upon yourself Gangrel."

"Spare me your sanctimonious lecture brat," Gangrel snarled before cringing in pain, "whatever lesson you are hoping to impart, you might as well save your breath; you're talking to a dead man, and dead men have no use for lessons."

"It didn't have to be this way. My sister wished for peace, for our people to be able to coexist without any more bloodshed; but you threw that chance away, and this is the end you got for that. In the end you have no one to blame but yourself for the situation you find yourself in."

"I'd say the man who pushed a blade through my gut is to blame..."

"It was your blood fuel madness that forced my hand Gangrel."

The mad king laughed bitterly, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth, "and my madness was fueled by your father's crusade. It's all just an endless cycle of blood and madness that will never end and that will forever tear at Plegia and Ylisse. You may have won this war brat, but there will be many more in the future; my death will accomplish nothing, for I know someone else will just pick up where I stopped and will not rest until you're the one whose life slowly seeps from his body.

"No it wont. This can end here, this will end here."

"Oh? And you're going to be the one who ends it boy? Don't make me laugh. You are the last person who should talk about peace. The exhalted bloodline has always looked for the smallest chance to try and wipe out Plegia, and in turn we Plegians would like nothing more than for you're wretched bloodline to cease to exist. It's almost kind of funny, how we are just destined to wage battle after bloody battle until the end of time, our hatred towards each other running alongside the blood in our veins."

"You're wrong. My sister believed in peace, she wanted to end this cycle of violence."

"And look where that got her."

The exhalt felt his anger rise within him, causing him to clutch his sword tightly.

"Oooh did I hit a nerve little prince?" Gangrel sneered gleefully, "well now's your chance to take it all out. I'm dying and I can't defend myself, meaning that you can desecrate my body as much as you wish. Gut me like a fish, gouge my eyes out, force my own tongue down my throat, get creative."

"HHRRRR!" Chrom raised his blade sideways.

"Decapitation huh? I would have done the same."

"Hah!" Chrom slashed his blade sideways towards the king, only to have it hit the tree before coming into contact with the his neck.

"Hmmph, weak."

The exhalt pulled his blade from the trunk, "I will not be goaded into sinking down to your level. You are already dying, and desecrating your body will do nothing but anger your people. I intend to give you to them so that they might do with your remains as they see fit. As much as I would love to make you suffer as much as possible during your final moments for killing Emmeryn, I feel I would be doing a disservice to her memory."

"He...he he...ha ha ha ha!" Gangrel cackled, coughing up blood in the process.

"You may find that amusing Gangrel, but I intend to stick by my decision."

"I not laughing because of that you foolish boy. I'm laughing because you think I had anything to do with your sister's death."

"What?!"

Grinning a bloody smile Gangrel leaned back onto the tree, feeling his life coming to a close, "believe me, I was as torn as you were when I heard that someone had snuck into your royal palace and managed to snuff her out. I had such plans for her, parading her around the city while my citizens pelted her with rocks before I publicly executed her myself; and then she just goes and dies before I could even finish preparations on the parade float. What a selfish girl she was."

Chrom grabbed the mad king by the collar and pulled him close, "then who did it?! Who killed Emmeryn?!"

The king didn't even try to make a move against the exhalt, his body limp against his hold, "hell if I know. Though what does it matter? Even if I had been the one to kill her, nothing would change. She would still be dead, and we'd still be in these same positions. You "avenging" here would be nothing but a pointless endeavor; because in the end, she is gone and you are still alone."

"Hnngh!" Chrom tossed the dying king back against the trunk, his mind racing with questions that he knew Gangrel wouldn't answer.

"F-fool of...a prince... No matter how hard you try...how much you deny yourself...you will never change. You will always have...that hatred, that anger...within your heart; and someday everyone will see you...for the monster you really are," Gangrel coughed, his eyes becoming dim, "Your people care not for you...They only stand by you because you are strong...and they fear opposing you...You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." with one final breath Gangrel's body slumped forward and the light in his eyes died out.

Chrom stood in silence, looking down at the mad king's body and trying to process everything he had said before perishing. He felt angry, relieved, vindicated, empty and confused all at the same time. He had thought that bringing down Gangrel would help him deal with the Emmeryn's death, yet there stood the dead king and he still felt numb.

"Chrom?"

He turned to see Lissa and Frederick making their war towards him, both of them looking weary and beaten but fortunately nowhere near as bad as him.

"Oh my goodness! Stay still!" His sister ran up to him and began working her staff on his wound, starting with the cut on his eye.

"Thanks Lissa," Chrom muttered as he felt the wound slowly closing.

"Looks like there might be some scarring left," she responded biting her lip.

"It's fine, really. Plus, I've always wanted a cool looking scar," Chrom chuckled trying to lighten to mood. The cleric just scowled at him before treating his other wounds.

"I have word from the Khans milord: they've managed to subdue the enemy forces they have encountered. With word spreading that Gangrel has fallen I believe it would be safe to assume that any remaining remnants of the Plegian army will soon be surrendering," Frederick reported.

"Best news I've heard all day," Chrom sighed before plopping down on the ground despite Lissa's protest.

"What are your orders sir?"

"Once the rest of Plegian army surrenders, we order the withdrawal of all our troops from the country. Our business hear is done, so there is no need for us to stay. We'll keep an eye on the restoration process, but I believe they'll be able to manage without us looming over them night and day."

"If I may sir; we have found the Plegian treasury and it turns out that Gangrel was lying when he said that Plegia was left a poor wasteland without the means to look out for itself."

Chrom pushed himself up, leaning on his arms for support, "how much are we talking here?"

"A considerable amount. It would seem that the shipping business proved to be quite lucrative for our neighbors."

"...have the Khans asked for any compensation?"

"No sir."

"The here's what we're going to do: offer them enough funds to cover any losses that they may have suffered during the campaign. If they refuse, insist that they take it anyway; we want them on our good side if we ever need them again. After that take whatever we need to cover our losses, but only enough to cover them. I won have Plegia think we plundered their country after we defeated them in the war."

"At once milord," the knight bowed slightly.

"Frederick?" Chrom called out to his retainer before he left.

"Yes sir?"

"...I told you I could do it..."

Frederick smiled at him before bowing again, "indeed you did. Apologies for doubting you."

"...thank you Frederick."

"Twas nothing sir. By your leave."

"What was that all about?" Lissa asked confused while rubbing salve over her brother's wounds.

"Nothing, just guy talk," Chrom sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes exhausted. He heard his little sister grumble the words "pig head" under her breath, but he just chuckled amusedly.

 _Emm...it's over. It's finally over. I know you wanted to avoid this at all cost but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this. To save you. But now that it's over, perhaps now we can start over. No...no we WILL start over. I promise you Emm, I will do everything in my power so that your vision becomes a reality. I will bring peace to this land. Even with...even with Plegia. I swear..._

Chrom opened his eyes slightly and looked over at where the mad king once stood, his body rigid and unmoving while his face just stared ahead into nothing.

 _I swear I will not end like that._

* * *

Taking a deep breath Aversa opened the temple doors and walked in. Though she looked calm on the outside, she could feel a pit of fear and worry forming in her stomach. She had failed. Her master had given her instructions to watch over Gangrel during the war and she had failed miserably; not only did Plegia lose the war, but Gangrel was dead. Worst of all she had let her anger get the best of her and had simply walked out on the king right before the final battle, which mostly likely contributed to his demise. She didn't know how she was going to be able to look at Master Validar in the eye.

 _And so help me Grima if HE shows up right now I swear I will slit his throat._

She stood before the main sacrificial altar, where Validar had his back turned to her and his attention focused on the stone slab before him. In his hands he was holding a human heart, still warm and dripping blood, and he was chanting something in the ancient tongue with his eyes closed. Suddenly he brought the heart forward and sank his teeth into it, blood dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. After a while he released the organ and raised it above his head, his eyes bursting open and shining bright red crimson; it then burst into dark purple flames, burning slowly in his hand until it was nothing but white ashes that he released upon the altar.

 **"May that sacrifice appease you, o dark one,"** Validar chanted before bowing his head. Shifting his eyes back to normal he then focused his attention to the woman standing behind him, "what is it child?"

Feeling her heart beat faster and faster, Aversa swalowed nervously, "master...I have to report that Plegia has fallen to the Ylissean forces."

"And King Gangrel?"

"He...he has been slain by the exhalt," Aversa closed her eyes and prepared herself for whatever punishment Validar would inflict upon her.

"Good."

 _W-What?_

"Go back to your chambers and rest child, I have another mission for you in the morning and I will require you to be in peak condition," Validar walked past the stunned sorceress, not even bothering to look at her while he spoke.

"W-wait master!" Aversa turned to face Validar.

"What is it, I have things to attend to?" The high priest asked irritably.

"I-I don't understand. You told me to look over the King and his plans for war, and I have failed to do so; Gangrel lies dead and Pleagia has just suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the exhalt. My mission was an utter failure, so why—"

"Your mission was simply to look after Gangrel, I never said anything about him winning his silly little war or even staying alive," Validar interrupted, "you did exactly what you were supposed to do; in fact, you did even better than I expected."

"But I...I don't..." Aversa was at loss for words.

Validar turned to face her, giving her a cold glare that sent a chill down her spine, "are you questioning me?"

"N-No master. Forgive me master," Aversa bowed her head in shame.

"Good. Just know that everything is going according to plan. Gangrel was just one of many pieces laid out before us, and he has already served his purpose. Just do as I say, and do not worry about it; all you need to know that everything is going according to the plan."

"...yes master."

With that Validar turned and left the sorceress alone in the hall. She should have felt relief at the fact that her master was not angry at her and that she hadn't failed in her mission as she had thought, yet instead could feel her face burning up with shame. She had never felt so humiliated before, especially not in front of her master. When she came in she was certain that she would be punished and lectured on; now she wasn't certain about anything.

 _Why? Why did that happen? What is going on? What is this big plan that Master Validar was talking about?_

* * *

 **Author's note: here I come to save the daaaay! We're back with another chapter and...still no Sassmaster Robin. Aw hamburgers.**

 **Okay I know I promised some Robin in this chapter, but as I was writing it I realized that he didn't really fit with what was going on. See this chapter is just basically here to get the whole Plegian War part of the story out of the way *cough*becauseImlazy*cough*. Now you might be thinking, "but wait, if we skip the Plegian war, then were is the crux of the story?" Oh don't worry, I have plans to make that silly little fight look boring in comparison. Plans involving a certain sassmaster...and how he will interact with EVERY. SINGLE. SHEPHERD.**

 **Unfortunately that might take a while. Why? Well *laughs sheepishly* I might be working on something else. Something new. Something that miiiight take time from all the other works. ImsosorrypleaseforgivemeIreallytriednottoIswear.**

 **As always leave comments and critiques down below. See you next time...someday.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Kahn Basilio, Khan Flavia, I thank you both for being able to come in such short notice; the reason why I have called you here is because we have a crisis on our hands," Chrom said to the two Khans who had only recently arrived to the castle.

It had been two years after the fall of the Mad King Gangrel and Chrom had began officially ruling as the next Exhalt. It hadn't been easy, despite their victory Ylisse still had suffered greatly because of the war. Many of their fields had been destroyed, and the death toll had been in the thousands. Having let Emm do most of the political activities ever since they were children, Chrom soon found himself overwhelmed with the task of repairing and leading a nation; however, thanks to Frederick and Lissa's constant help, he was soon able to put Ylisse on the right track to recovery. Fortunately there had been no more instigations or acts of hhostility towards Ylisse from Plegia, with the neighboring country seeming to have no interests in picking up arms against them anytime in the near future. It seemed that, after so many years and so much bloodshed, Emmeryn's vision of peace was within reach.

And now a new threat was looming over them; one that made Gangrel look like nothing but a petulant child throwing a tantrum and was threatening to destroy everything they had had fought and worked for.

"Your messenger said that it was an urgent matter, so me and the oaf here came as fast as we could."

"It better be as important as your message made it sound boy. I have a tavern stool and a pint of mead waiting for me back home, and I don't like to keep my friends waiting. There better be a war peeking around the corner," the larger khan laughed.

"Believe me Khan Basilio, I wouldn't call you for anything less than that," Chrom responded grimly, causing the Khan's expression to change, "I believe you two are familiar with the continent of Valm no?"

Flavia nodded, "of course, as does anyone who knows the basics of history. The old continent from which the original explorers who discovered and colonized Ylisse about a thousand years ago came from. Divided into the provinces of Rossane, Chon'sin, and Valm, home and resting place of one of the legendary heroes as well as the voice of Naga herself. As far as I can recall, Ylisse only has interacted with Rossane, seeing how both Valm and Chon'sin have been following a policy of isolation for centuries."

"Yes, but it would seem that that is no longer the case," Frederick handed her a rolled up scroll, which upon taking she noticed that it had a wax seal that she did not recognize, "we received this message three days ago."

She unrolled it and began reading it, her face showing more and more concern with every passing line, she looked up at Chrom, "am I reading this right?"

The lord nodded grimly, "indeed. It would seem that the current ruler of Valm, a man named Walhart, has taken over the entire continent and wishes to expand his reach overseas. He asked for all of our unconditional surrender and cooperation, or he will annihilate us all."

"What?!" Basilio took the scroll from Flavia and began reading it, "this man has a lot of nerve on him! Just listen to his demands: swear loyalty to the Valmese crown, complete control of our borders and our military, food and funding for his entire army, and turn in every single available weapon we have at our disposal?!"

"That's not all. Read his very last demand."

Frowning the Khan moved down to the end of the document, "...he wants the Fire Emblem?"

Frederick nodded, "aye lord Basilio, but not just the emblem. It would seem that he also wishes for us to also hand over the sacred orbs that go with the emblem."

"Sacred orbs?" Flavia asked confused.

"Yes. Apparently there are a total of five orbs that are supposed to fit the emblem; if done so, then whomever possesses it can access it's full potential," Chrom explained, "unfortunately, we do not know what it means by that. Any information of the emblem seems to have been lost, and the royal house of Ylisse only posses one of the five orbs; and seeing how Walhart is very keen on obtaining the emblem, we believe he may have the others."

"Not all of them," Basilio said rolling up the parchment before handing it back to the knight.

"Pardon?"

"I believe I am in possession of one of the orbs."

"WHAT?!" Every turned to face the Khan.

"Would it by any chance be a red orb by the name of Gules?"

"Y-Yes! How did you—"

"It's a national treasure handed down to each new Khan that ascends the throne of West Regna Ferox. We are told to guard it with our lives, and to only reveal of its existence should the situation presents itself."

"And why did you keep this a secret from me oaf?!" Flavia glared at him.

"First of all woman, you're not the reigning Khan, so I don't have to answer to you over anything; and second, even if you were the reigning Khan—which, just to remind you, you're not—the West Khan is forced to swear by his predecessor to not reveal the existence of Gules to anyone else, not even the reigning Khan. We are only suppose to reveal it to the current exhalt of Ylisse in case of an emergency."

"All right enough," Chrom cut in knowing that another fight was about to break out, "you can settle your differences later, we have more pressing matters at the moment. If what Khan Basilio says is true, then we at know that Wlahart at the very least does not posses two of the sacred orbs. However, that leaves three orbs still out there, and the fact that Walhart knows about them could mean that he is in possession of them," he turned to face the larger man, "Khan Basilio, how well guarded is Gules?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you boy."

"Good, I hardly need to tell you to keep it that way. I don't know what the emblem's "full potential" is, but I do know that we can't let something like that fall into the hands of a man like Walhart. For what I've been told, his desire for power and conquest surpasses that of Gangrel; and unlike the late king, he doesn't seem to be a madman with a crown. In other words, he is not a man to trifle with."

"If I may Chrom, where exactly are you getting this information?" Flavia asked.

"That would be from me my lovely Khan," someone chuckled from behind the exhalt. Stepping into the open he revealed himself to be a man with long blue hair and an archer's outfit to match. Next to him stood a woman with sleek pink hair, battle armor, and an ax strapped to her side.

"Oy I recognize you. Weren't you part of the boy's little vigilante group during the war?" Basilio frowned.

The man smiled and tossed his hair, "aye my dear Khan; but you see, that was simply a ruse to conceal my true identity. Prepare yourself for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a mere alias! An artifice to disguise myself a mere above-average man. In truth I am—"

Clearing her throat the woman standing next to him cut him short, "may I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greeting sire, you honor us with your presence," she finished with a small bow.

"Cherche! You stole my moment!"

"Since time is of the essence here I will be talking on my master's behalf; I believe that might speed things along."

"But I—"

"Then please, time is of the essence," Chrom nodded as Virion simply hung his head is defeat.

"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins. We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly. "

"Care to explain why said noble and his charge have traveled across the ocean lass?" Basilio asked.

"It should be obvious by now my dear khan," Virion interrupted, "The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come. "

"So you basically ran away."

Virion winced at the accusation while Cherche smiled thinly, "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety, I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here seeking asylum."

"Virion and Cherche here have provided us with the latest information about the Valmese and their forces; their numbers, their weapons, everything. To say that it looks bleak would be an understantment. We may be facing one of the largest armies ever assembled if what they told me is true."

"And I'm assuming that is why you called us here."

Chrom nodded, "I am formally requesting your help once more so that we may form an alliance against the Valmese. Ylisse's forces are still recovering from our war with Plegia, and as much as it pains me to say it I am certain that we can't win this war on our own. I am willing to meet any conditions you ask of us in order to make this alliance happen."

"No need for that boy. If this Walhart is going to threaten the entire continent and ask that we submit under his boot, they he's just asking for us to take him down a peg," Basilio grinned.

"I agree with the oaf, though not for the exact same reasons. A man like Walhart is too dangerous to be given control and free reign; that, and Regna Ferox refuses to submit to any outside force. We'll pass this information to the head Khan, and perhaps this time she'll listen to us once she sees the danger we are in. We'll start reinforcing our forces at our ports in order to prepare for Walhart's coming."

"Actually, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about. I believe we need to take the fight to Valm rather than wait for Walhart to come to us."

Basilio frowned, "explain boy."

"Cherche, the floor is yours."

"Thank you milord. With all due respect sir, but I believe that waiting for Walhart to make his move is terrible idea. That is what inevitably lead to the downfall of Chon'sin and Rossane. The Conqueror attacked us when we weren't expecting us, and he relentlessly continued his assaults until both nations had fallen. For such a small country, Valm has quite the army at it's disposal; and that is not even taking in consideration the monster that is Walhart himself. Since then his forces have only grown and grown, to the point where Walhart has had to divide his army into five and hand control over to his top generals just to be able to keep it running effectively. To put it simply: the Conqueror has many more soldiers whose lives he's more than willing to throw away than you do."

"So you're solution to this is have us go straight into the lion's den instead of fighting here where we have the home advantage?"

"You may think that you have the advantage here milord, but that only because you haven't seen the size of the Valmese army. Right now it's scattered throughout Valm, with each general guarding strategic posts for the empire; but once Walhart learns that you have no intention on subjecting to him and instead intend to fight him, he will gather his forces and organize the single largest invasion you or anyone in Ylisse has ever encountered. You will eventually be overrun, and I simply say that because I have seen it first hand."

"There is truth to what my retainer is saying," Virion said backing her up, "a lot of truth actually. It is my humble opinion that we should strike before the Conqueror has time to organize his forces and plan out an attack to wipe us out. If we engage each part of his army one by one, we have a better chance of coming out victorious. Not only that, but we have information about a Resistance that has been actively opposing the Conqueror's rule; they may not be as large as the Valmese forces, but they could bolster our own military might considerably. But again, we are not the ones who make that decision in the end. We simply bring forth the information that we know about the situation."

"Therefor we asks you lord khans: will you join us in a campaign in the Valmese territorry?" Frederick referred to them.

Flavia bit her lip, "I can see why you are proposing that we take the offensive and attack Valm; and honestly, based on the information given to us, it does seem like the best option for us right now. However, there is still one glaring aspect that could easily make this whole plan mute. Namely, how we will get to Valm. If we are going to war with this Walhart, then we are going to need quite the fleet on our side; and as far as I know Regna Ferox does not posses a ship designed to transport large amounts of people across the globe, let alone a fleet of them. Does Ylisse posses such a fleet?

Chrom sighed, "no...most of our ships are simply for fishing and trading. We never had the need for warships so we never designed or even built them."

"Am I going to have to be the one to point out the elephant in the room regarding this discussion?" Basilio cut in, "we need a fleet, and of the three nations in this continent we know that two of them do not posses said fleet; that leaves us with only one option."

The exhalt became visibly tense, knowing where the Khan was heading towards, "I...I had thought about it, but I believe we should only consider it as our very last option."

"Are you daft?! It is our only option! They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them. I dislike having to consider it as much as anyone else here, but it's time to face the truth: if we wish to stand up to this "Conqueror" we're going to need all of Ylisse to stand against him, and that includes Plegia."

"The oaf is right...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

Chrom didn't respond.

Flavia sighed before turning to Frederick, "I take it that relationships with Plegia haven't improved?"

"To be fair, they haven't necessarily worsened either. A year after the war ended we were asked to remove our troops from within their territory, with Plegia claiming that they no longer needed us to oversee its reconstruction. Since then the country has been...quiet, to say the least. They haven't sent any sort of notice or attempt to communication to Ylisse in that time; we don't know who has assumed the control, how they intend to run the nation, or if they have any sort of ill will towards us."

"Don't you people have spies for this types of situations?" Basilio asked.

Frederick frowned, "we do Khan Basilio, and we did send them to Plegia in order to see if they could get us any information; however, they were unable to and we were forced to remove them from Plegia least they be captured and we destroyed any chance of reconciliation with our neighbor. What little intel they were able to obtain tells us that whomever has ascended to the throne has kept themselves closed off from the rest of the world. They issue orders through their advisors and never leave the castle walls; we were even told that not even the citizens have seen their new ruler."

"I must say, that is an odd way for a head of state to behave," Flavia pondered out loud.

"Reckon he has something to hide? Perhaps the Mad King was a little less dead than we thought," Bailio suggested.

"No," Chrom cut in having regained his composure, "Gangrel is dead, I made sure of that myself; so unless the Plegians have figured out a way to bring the dead back to life, then that is not the case. In the end it doesn't matter, because we—especially me—are beating around the bush about what needs to be done," turning to Frederick he continued, "send a royal messenger to Plegia with a official letter that informs them of our current situation. Leave nothing out, send them a copy of Walhart's message if you must; and tell them we need their support for this campaign. Make it clear that we are willing to listen to whatever conditions they set forth, but that time is of the essence here."

"At once milord."

"Khan Flavia, Khan Basilio, I can't thank you enough for your support. I shall sent a messenger to Regna Ferox as soon as I have word from Plegia. I don't need to tell you that time is of the essence, so I can safely assume that we will be seeing you again soon."

"Ha! But of course boy! Let us go and show Walhart what happens when you poke your head into a bear's den!"

"We will begin rallying our troops immediately Chrom. We'll even let the current head Khan know of the situation; perhaps this time they'll join our cause."

"Thank you. I feel more at ease knowing that we have such powerful allies fighting by our side."

After seeing the Khans to the city's entrance the exhalt returned to the throne room, sitting down with a tired sigh and rubbing his temples. He had to figure out a way to rally his people for such a monumental task. To go up against a threat like Walhart when they were barely able to take down Gangrel was daunting to say the least; and to do so while asking Plegia for help...

Chrom felt himself tense up at that final thought, _Emm...you would do it without even thinking, wouldn't you? Knowing you you would have first tried to reason with Walhart, and when that didn't work you would have asked Plegia for help without hesitating. How did you make it seem so easy?_

It wasn't like his feelings for Plegia had gotten worse in the last two years. Despite everything that happened during the war there was a small part of him the understood that most Plegians in fact did not want to see Ylisse erased from the map and were only forced to fight because of circumstances; if anything the peace between both nations and the lack of provocation from Plegia was proof of that.

Yet despite all that, despite his better judgement, he couldn't help but picture Gangrel and his men laughing maniacally over the bodies of all the Ylissean citizens who had perished during the war, including Emmeryn; and there was something else. A memory nagging at the back of his head, something that, while he couldn't put his finger on it, made his absolutely dread the thought about going back to Plegia.

Grabbing Falchion with his right hand he got up and examined the blade, running his hand over the worn out leather around the hilt and testing its weight.

"Looks like I'll be needing you again, old friend..."

He gave and experimental stab in the air, followed by and upward slash before stepping back. With a quick side step he then brought the blade down before crouching low and thrusting it up. He continued doing some basic fighting stances until he suddenly felt his arm throb in pain, causing him to wince and stop.

 _Damn...and I was hoping it would have healed by then..._

"Chrom? Is everything all right dear?"

The exhalt turned to see Sumia walking into the throne room holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Forcing a smile Chrom sheathed his blade, "I'm fine love. Just letting out some stress the best way I know how. A little bit of exercise always helps clears one head no?"

Sumia frowned, "and does this stress have anything to do with the fact that you are practicing with Falchion for the first time in two years?"

"...nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not when it concerns my husband," Sumia walked up to him and cupped his face gently, "you know you can tell me anything right? Even if I wasn't queen of Ylisse I would still want to know why my husband seems so worn out and exhausted."

"I know, and I appreciate your concern. Believe me when I say that it means the world to me, especially at a time like this; but I don't want to have to carry this burden with me, especially not now. You have other things to worry about," he smiled at her while looking down at the bundle cradled in her arm. He moved some of the blankets but of the way to reveal a newly born infant with twilight blue hair sleeping peacefully underneath, "Lucina needs a mother more than anything right now."

"I may be a mother, but I am also a wife, a queen, and a soldier. I can handle all of that and more dear, trust me. Besides, when we got married I promised I would stand by your side and help you shoulder all of your problems; the fact that we have a child does not change that."

After a moment of hesitation Chrom relented, "it would seem that the continent of Valm is preparing to organize a full scale invasion upon Ylisse. They say that we can either surrender to them and give in to all their demands, or they will destroy us. Regna Ferox and Ylisse have agreed that we can't accept their demands, so we intend on bringing the fight to them before they have a chance to attack. Now we are just waiting to see what Plegia says before we make our next move; however, all evidence suggest that we will be heading out to Valm in the near future."

"I see," Sumia muttered while gently rocking the now awakened baby, "so I suppose this means the Shepherds will be leading the charge again?"

"I'd stay with you if I could, Sumia—"

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"B-but Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now."

"Can she not be wet-nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not? Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her.

"That's not the only thing that concerns me," the exhalt wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I'm worried about more than our child; I'm worried about you. If something were to happen to the both of us...Lissa and I at least had Emm when we were growing up, and I don't want to leave our daughter alone in the world when she is still so young."

Sumia leaned her head on his shoulder, "I understand your concern, but think about how I feel too. You are asking me to stay here behind while you go out and fight another war, not knowing if you'll come back. At least if I go with you I can do my best to ensure that you return home safely."

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

"Not in the slightest."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed the top of his wife's head, "of course not. I had forgotten how stubborn you can be."

"Pardon me milord."

Chrom turned to see Frederick standing diligently behind them.

"The messenger to Plegia has been sent."

Chrom gave him a nod, "Now we wait..."

* * *

 **Two days later**

"I still can't believe how quickly we got a response, and an invitation to the royal palace no less..."

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were making their way through the Plegian courtyard and into the main building, guided by one of the royal guards while the rest of the Shepherds remained outside. Less than a day after Chrom had sent the message to Plegia the current king had sent back a response, asking for a personal audience with the exhalt to discuss the situation. While initially hesitant Chrom eventually accepted once Frederick reminded him that they were running out of time. Still, he made sure to bring his best fighters as backup in case anything went wrong.

"Frederick tell me the truth, do we really have no information about the current king?" Chrom whispered to his retainer next to him.

"Apologies milord, but the only thing we know is his name: Validar."

"So we're basically just walking into uncharted waters meeting with someone whom we have no intel about. That's just great..."

"Actually lord Chrom, there is something I've noticed ever since we've gotten here. Take a closer look at the armor the royal guards are wearing."

Confused at Frederick's suggestion Chrom discretely glanced over at some of the soldiers standing guard as they passed by. While initially failing to see anything out of the ordinary, he then noticed something odd: the royal crest of Plegia was nowhere to be seen on their uniforms. Rather they were sporting a designed that seemed like two coiled snakes raising upwards and covered in sinister looking eyes that seemed to be looking back at them.

"That crest...Frederick what is that?"

"I believe I might know milord. If I am not mistaken, that is known as Mark of Grima. It's the official symbol represents the Grimleal faith, dark spell casters who worship the Fell Dragon as their true god."

"What?! How could they worship a monster like that?" Lissa sked in a hushed whisper.

Frederick shook his head, "forgive me milady, but I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that. However, this is very worrisome; even if Grimleal is the nation's official religion, there has always been a separation between the church and the state. Hence why Gangrel always claimed that the war was an act motivated by revenge rather than religious zeal; however, it would seem that is no longer the case. It is very likely that this Validar is not only a Grimleal, but perhaps a very devoted one at that."

"Do you think that will that affect our negotiations?" Chrom asked.

The knight was silent for a while, "I can not say Lord Chrom. After all, the exhalted bloodline has always been blessed by Naga herself, and Grimleal temples were often the main target of your father's crusade. Suffice to say the those who follow Naga and those who worship Grima have always been at odds wit each other."

Chrom pinched the bridge between his nose, "of course..."

Seeing her brother like that Lissa gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Chrom...I know things look bad; but we have to try and hope for the best. We're both here for you, and the others are waiting outside. You can do this."

"...thanks Lissa."

Eventually they were lead to the throne room, where there was already somebody waiting for them.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you," Aversa smiled at the group while giving them a courteous bow.

"Wait I know you; you were with Gangrel when we went to the canyon to rescue Maribelle. Aversa, wasn't it?"

"Indeed. Surprised to see me?" She smirked.

"I'd be lying if I said no."

The sorceress shrugged, "what can I say? It seems that fate has designs for me yet. Though if you are worried, let me dispel any doubts you may have. I have nothing against you or the house of Ylisse. My actions back then were simply due to the whims of Gangrel. I serve the crown, and unfortunately at the time it was nestled in his lice infested head."

"So I take it you serve the new king now, this Validar?" Chrom asked.

"I do."

"Forgive me for asking but I must know; they say he worships Grima, is that true?" Frederick asked.

Aversa smiled at him, "my, my, how did that information get out? And here I thought we were doing a good job at keeping Lord Validar's personal life a secret, but to answer your question, yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but- Ah, here is my lord now."

The sound of footsteps approaching caused the Ylissean party to turn their attention. Sauntering—almost gliding—towards them was Validar, his tall lean body adorned with black and gold royal garments. His beady eyes moved from Lissa, to Frederick, and finally Chrom before smiling at him.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine good king," Chrom frowned as he looked up at the man before him, "pardon me but, is it possible that we have met before?"

The king let out a low chuckle, "Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty. I'm afraid you may be confusing me with someone else. After all, before I was king I was but a humble priest in one of Plegia's many temples, and we hardly interact with those on the outside unless necessary."

"I suppose..."

 _No, there is something else. I feel like I've seen him before, but where?_

Suddenly a flashback from the night Emmeryn was assassinated came to his mind, as well as the image of black hair, goatee, and beady eyes staring coldly at him from underneath the hood of a cloak.

 _Him!_

"Is there something wrong sir Chrom? You seem to have a sudden interest in my face."

"No I...sorry, I must have blanked out. It has been a long trip here, and your deserts can be quite unforgiving," Chrom shook his head."

 _Calm down Chrom, you don't know it was him; I barely got to see the culprit, and if it were really him then he wouldn't just stand there when he has the perfect opportunity to kill us all. If I start accusing him without any evidence I'll lose our only hope against Valm._

"Well then, shall we get straight to business?" Validar snapped his fingers and Aversa handed him a scroll that Chrom recognized as the message they had sent a few days earlier, "after much consideration I have decided to take your warning about Walhart and the upcoming invasion as a legitimate threat to our nation's safety. Plegia has no interest in bowing down to another tyrant—much less one from the outside—yet we also have no intention of being slaughtered. So, in accordance to my people's best interest, I have decided to aid you in your campaign."

 _Yes! Finally a break!_ "Thank you King Validar. I am sure that your assistance will make all the difference in this campaign."

"But of course. Now, since time is of the essence, I have already formulated the type of assistance that we will be providing; whether you accept it or not will be entirely up to you. Aversa, if you would?"

The sorceress nodded pulled out a parchment from thin air, "Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm, as decreed by King Validar."

Upon hearing the declaration Chrom felt shocked, and Frederick and Lissa were not far behind him. That was much more than any of them had expected, even when discussing the most far fetched possible answers they could get. Not even Regna Ferox had been that generous when they joined the fight with Gangrel.

Frederick was the first one to recover his composure, "That is... surprisingly generous of you, milord. We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

 _This...this can't be real. It's all too good to be true. There must be something else that he's not telling us._

 _"_ I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?" Validar asked.

Deciding to not lose the golden opportunity presented before them Chrom gave Validar a short nod, "of course it will. Thank you King Validar."

"The honor is ours my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our nation; however, there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you."

 _I knew it, here it comes..._

"While I wish to be able to trust you fully with the resources we have provided, surely you must understand the enormity of its value. Such a gift could be used for many other things, not just the funding of a campaign against Valm. Therefore, I believe it would be well within my right to send someone from Plegia to accompany you and "supervise" the campaign on behalf of us."

"I thought you said you couldn't provide us with soldiers?" Frederick asked.

"Oh he is no soldier. The ambassador I wish to send with you is my son, crown prince of Plegia and highest hierophant of his order."

Aversa tensed at that last mention but didn't say anything.

"You wish to send your own son and member of the royal family on the campaign against Valm?"

"Well, him and his retainer but essentially yes. If you are worried about their safety, I urge that you do not fret over it. He is an avid wielder of magic and more than capable of taking care of himself; I dare even say he may become an asset to your campaign."

Chrom turned his attention to Frederick, unsure of how to respond. Eventually the knight faced Validar, "considering the more than generous support you have provided us, I believe it is only fair—no, right—that we accept your terms. If you son knows of the dangers we will be facing in this campaign and still wishes to join us, then you will hear no complaints from us."

"Excellent. I would ask if you could wait a few minutes for he is on his way right now. He would have been here sooner but he was occupied with some finishing some official business at the main temple in my absence. Now if you would excuse me I have quite the preparations to make for your departure. Come Aversa."

"Yes master," she said following here master out of the throne room and leaving Chrom and the others on their own.

"Any thoughts Frederick?" Chrom asked once they were alone.

"If I were to be honest milord? Every fiber of my being is screaming at me that there is something suspicious under all of this. Plegia's contribution seems too good to be true, almost to the point of being ridiculous. They have essentially giving us control of their armada and national funds, and the only thing they ask in return is that we take two of their own with is? It doesn't add up."

"Listen to the two of you," Lissa scowled, "we finally get a break—a pretty big one at that—and all you can do is try and find what's wrong with it. Have you forgotten the old saying never look a gift horse in the mouth?"

 _And you seem to have forgotten the story of an entire city that was tricked into bringing in a giant horse swarming with enemy soldiers within its own walls_ Chrom thought to himself; at the same time, he knew that there was truth to what his sister was saying.

"Lissa is right Frederick. Plegia may be giving us this much support because they see just how much of a threat Walhart is; perhaps they understand it better than we do and are simply trying to ensure that we are able to stop him before it's too late. Regardless we need to take this opportunity and make the best of it, for the sake of all of Ylisse."

"Understood milord. With any luck my assumption will be wrong this time; and we should be grateful that King Validar's only demand was that we take his son to supervise the campaign."

"I wonder what he's like?" Lissa thought out loud, "oooh I hope he's dreamy. Or handsome. Or both, I could live with that."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister, "well if he's anything like the king, then I'm sure we'll go through this campaign without any—"

Suddenly the sound of the doors bursting open and a powerful gust of wind blowing in cut the exhalt off.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise!" Someone laughed.

Chrom's blood suddenly turned to ice as a particular memory from Plegia suddenly became very clear to him. He turned around to see who had just arrived, his eyes going wide.

"YOU!"

"Chrom?"

"Milord?"

"Prince!"

Laughing while strutting into the throne room stood a young man wearing royal threads with his bare chest exposed, long white hair tied in a ponytail draped over his shoulder. Upon reaching them he extended his arms as if to embrace them, all while sporting a large cheeky grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm baaaaaack!"

* * *

 **Author's note: apparently I lied last time. Never mind.**

 **WOOOOO! Sassmaster Robin is back! Where has he been? What has he been up to? What is he going to do now? Who cares?! He's back and that's all that matters! And I can't wait to see what he does next...eventually...someday...crap now my good mood is gone.**

 **So yeah, we are now past the 2 year time ship, Chrom and Sumia are married and have a kid, and they'l be headin to Valm soon. Now you're probably wondering, "wait, does that mean the other Shepherds are married as well?" To I say, "eeeeehhhhh maybe?". To be honest I only really planned their interactions with Robin more than their interactions with each other; but trust me when I say that said interactions with Robin are going to be glorious (especially Cordelia and Tharja, ooooh I'm so bad).**

 **Oh an if you're wondering what Robin's new look is like, go to google images and type "** **beelzebub himekawa hair down". It's that, but with browner skin.**

 **One last thing. Last time I updated Nintendo dropped some big news about it's future endeavors, including the future of the Fire Emblem series. Because I always write the author's note at the last minute, I sometimes forget to include stuff. So allow me fix that by telling you my exact response upon the announcement.**

 ***Clears throat* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!**


	8. Chapter 7

"You again?!

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me" Robin gave the prince a cheeky wink.

"Hardly!"

"D'aaaaw, I missed you too prince. Never thought I'd see you again; aw who am I kidding, of course I knew. You and me? We've got this great chemistry together, like a ham and cheese sand which, with you being the ham and me being the most amazing living being in this plane of existence."

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening..._ Chrom thought to himself while doing his best to resist the urge to deck the man before him.

"Uuum Chrom...who...is this person?" Asked a very confused Lissa.

"Wait, you didn't tell me them about me?" Robin put his hand over his chest while looking shocked, "you wound me prince; and here I thought we had something special."

Gritting his teeth and ignoring Robin, Chrom addressed Lissa, "I, unfortunately, met him once before the war with Plegia. It was back when we accompanied Emm to rescue Maribelle. I only had a brief encounter with him after that and I was hoping to never see him again after that."

"Brief but memorable."

"It was anything but memorable!"

"Well maybe not for you. Though I'm not surprise, a man of your caliber probably has rendezvouses like that all the time to the point where they all just start feeling the same to you. For a common man like myself however...well," he blushed slightly as he bit his index finger, "it was definitely an afternoon I will neve forget."

"SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I NAIL IT SHUT!"

"I see you're still as forward and abrasive as ever; you do remember my preferences."

"Chrom!?" Lissa covered her beet red face.

"He's lying! I'm not...I didn't..." Chrom sputtered incomprehensibly.

Robin laughed before waving them off, "relax you two, I'm jesting; as if I would ever be the passive one. Thought I believe an introduction is in order for bewitching young lady," gently taking the princess hand he bowed down before kissing it, "Robin, crown prince of Plegia."

"O-Oh...nice to meet you R-Robin. I'm L-Lissa," a very flustered Lissa stuttered.

"Such a lovely name. Quite fitting if I do say so myself. If you require anything from me, don't ever hesitate to ask; I am at your service," looking up at the young princess the man gave her a devilish grin, "just to be clear thought, when I say "service" I also mean—"

"I believe that's enough," Chrom cut in between the both of them.

"No need to be jealous prince. If you wanted me to give you the same treatment all you need to do is ask."

"You...you..."

"Anyway why don't we get down to business?"

"Yes please, I believe you have wasted enough of milord's time," Frederick said coldly.

"Harsh," Robin bit his lip before continuing, "so as the official ambassador of Plegia it is basically my job to ensure that the ships and gold are put to good use during this campaign, that you don't use it on any frivolous expenses, do not abuse the budget, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada," he stopped for a moment before looking around and leaning in closer, "but between you and me I could give a rat's arse what you decide to do with all that junk."

"What?!"

Robin shrugged, "do whatever you want with it, I'll just write it off as "war expense", no questions asked. Want to buy enough booze to drown a horse? Go ahead. Feel like having some company on those cold winter nights? I'll give the address of a place that has good deals. Want to set it all on fire and then blow it up in the middle of the ocean? I'm not going to stop you."

"Then I take it you won't be accompanying us for this trip?" Chrom asked, relief spreading through his body.

"Oh gods no, I'm still coming. You think I'm going to miss this opportunity for a road trip with you? Not on your life."

"WHY?!"

"Prince, you've seen my father. Actually no, you only saw the façade he put in order to make you feel safe and secure when in reality you should be very scared of a knife "accidently" hitting you in the back. Notice I said accidently in the most sarcastic way possible, just trying to make sure we're on the same page here."

"Hrrrr," Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration.

"The point is that I have had to live with my father for my entire life, and I know the real him; and trust me when I say that if you knew what I did, you'd also jump at the first opportunity to get as far away from him as possible. Believe me, I'd join a wandering flea circus that employs actual fleas if it meant I could get away from this place.

Frederick frowned, "if you are that miserable here, then why haven't you left already?"

"Look big guy, if I could do that so easily then why would I still be standing here? The amazing career prospects of being a hierophant? The exquisite Plegian cuisine of boiled fish and flavorless beans three times a day?" Robin rolled his eyes, "tempting as all that may sound, I do have some ambition that goes farther than the musty temples I've been confined to; unfortunately when your old man is high priest and later king of the entire nation, it's hard to move around without him somehow watching your every move."

"So your just coming with us because you want to get away from your dad?" Lissa asked.

"Bingo. I see you've been blessed with both brains and looks," the man winked at her, causing her to blush slightly, "unlike prince here who seems to have only gotten looks; though to be fair, they more than make up for it."

Ignoring that last comment Chrom continued, "if you are only interested in your own selfish goals, why the hell would we take you with us? It seems to me like you would be nothing but a liability to us in this campaign."

"Well you are entitled to believe that if you want prince, but you should know this: you aren't getting those ships out of the Plegian docks unless I give the word."

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "is that a threat?"

"No of course not. A threat is but a jumble of words put together by someone who more often than not has no way of backing them up and is desperately trying to appear intimidating. I'm simply stating a fact. The people in charge of the ships you need are under orders of King Validar—aka good old dad—himself to only hand them over and give you passage if the crown prince is present and gives the okay. And according to these silk threads, extravagant jewelry, and signet ring on my finger, that would be me."

"...and if I decide to take the ships by force?"

"Chrom!"

Robin shrugged, "I mean you could. Again I have no real interest in stopping you, and with the backing up from Regna Ferox you might actually be able to pull it of. Of course you would still probably lose a significant amount of your own men in the struggle, meaning that you would then have to fight Valm with even less firepower to back you up; not to mention that you would be leaving your entire kingdom open to a retaliation attack from Plegia, especially seeing how we tried to extend our hand in a peace offering and you slapped us across the face hard. So, if you did decide to pull off something so phenomenally stupid, the best case scenario that could result from that would be you having to fight three large scale confrontations in a row and hoping that you somehow come out on top; and no offence prince, but you don't seem like the kind of man who usually tops."

Chrom did answer, his jaw becoming more tense with every word Robin said.

"Look prince, will you relax already? The way I see it, if we work together then we both get what we want from this: you get to stop Walhart and I get to leave this miserable place for the first time in my entire life. It's a win win for the both of us."

"And yet somehow I feel like the one getting the short end of the stick here."

"I can assure you, you won't be getting anything "short" from me. So, do we have a deal?" Robin extended his hand.

After another moment of silence Chrom begrudgingly clasped his hand with the white haired man's.

"Understand this: I am only agreeing to this because we are between a rock and a hard place. If it were up to me I would abandon you in some deserted island before setting it on fire. You are the single most infuriating man I have ever met, and I would rather tangle with Walhart unarmed than spend another minute talking to you. "

"Geez Prince, don't hold back. Tell us how you really feel," Robin chuckled.

Releasing his hand Chrom continued, "now that we have made that clear, tell me this: how long before the ships are ready to sail?"

"Four days."

"Then we will meet at the docks by then."

"Splendid. Though, before you leave, I do have one last question."

"What?"

"How's your wife?"

Upon hearing those words Chrom could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

"Relax prince, I'm not planning on anything underhanded," Robin assured him, apparently noticing the lord getting tense, "I'm not trying to assert my power, or prove that I know things about you, or anything like that. That was just a civil question from one friend to another."

"Stay away from her."

"I wasn't—"

"Come near my wife, try anything inappropriate with her, and you will wish that you hadn't left Plegia."

"All right calm down, message received prince," Robin sighed, "your wife is off limits—"

"Everyone in the royal family is off limits," Frederick suddenly cut in, surprising both Chrom and Lissa.

"Frederick?"

"I believe I've heard enough in order to gauge what kind of person you are sir; and to be frank, I am disappointed," the large knight said walking up to Robin, "given the way the king presented himself to my lords and the your apparent high ranking status as hierophant I was expecting that you would act accordingly and in a civil manner. I see now that was but wishful thinking of my part. You appear to be nothing more than a shameless philanderer who revels in getting a rise from people, regardless of who they may be. You may be the prince of this nation, but milord here is the crowned exhalt and he deserves the proper respect given to his station. Unfortunately I can't force you to change how you behave, but I can issue this warning: while you remain with us you will be civil to all members of the royal family, or I will have to remind you of your place. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Though before I agree to this decision that benefits me in no way whatsoever, there is something I would like to make sure first," the man smiled innocently.

"Speak."

"Are you part of the royal family?"

Frederick blinked, "excuse me?"

"I don't usually go for the older ones, but I do like the strong no nonsense personality angle your driving; and that uniform holding such an exquisite physique combined with that strong chin doesn't hurt either," the man purred measuring the knight up.

"N-Now you l-listen here!" Frederick sputtered, his face turning crimson.

 _Wow, he's actually getting a rise from Frederick,_ Chrom thought to himself as he watched his retainer slowly loosing the calm and collected front he had always sported.

"As much as I would love to stay here and continue to get intimate with you Sir Frederick, in every way possible, I sadly have to go and make the necessary preparations for our trip. I would offer to show you out myself, but I don't think it would look good for our adorable friend here to walk outside all flustered with a stranger clinging to his arm. Imagine the gossip that could arise from that!"

"I WILL NOT STAND BY—"

"Boop," Robin poked his nose playfully, causing the knight to stop yelling and step back surprise, "save it for the trip big guy. You're going to want to conserve all of the energy for later; trust me, I know what I'm talking about," walking past the dumbstruck knight he addressed the two lords, "unfortunately I have to cut this conversation short for the time being; but make no mistake, we will continue it later. Perhaps with some wine and a nice assortment of cheeses. Until then, I'll just have to find some way to entertain myself, thought that shouldn't be so hard. I'll see you, all of you, in four days. Byeeeee!" With a final wink the white haired man walked out of the rom, leaving behind and eerie silence.

"He seemed...interesting?" Lissa spoke up.

"What...what just happened?" Frederick managed to say.

Chrom simply pinched the bridge in his nose and let out a long exasperated sigh, _this is going to be a long campaign. I wonder if it's too late to just surrender to Walhart?_

* * *

 **Later that night**

Humming to himself Robin flicked his wrist, causing a traveler's bag to appear on top of his bed; with another lazy flick the doors to his wardrobe flung open, allowing him to walk in and look around.

"Let's see. What should I take with me? Small cloths? Eh, I guess. Pants? Mmmmm oh all right I'll take some too. Socks, shoes, and...a shirt? Well that's definitely not mine," snapping his fingers the shirt caught fire before dropping on the floor and being reduced to ashes, "much better. Everything else, into the bag, chop chop!"

Clapping his hands together the other garments flew out of his wardrobe and began placing themselves neatly within his bag. Meanwhile the white haired man turned his attention to the last part of his wardrobe where all of his cloaks where hung.

"And now for the most important part. If my research is correct, I'm going to need something that is thick enough to produce warmth for the cold winds of Rosanne and Valm, but no too thick once we reach the more humid Chon'sin. Fur and pelts are out of the question and can't take anything with silk least it get ruined. Guess that leaves you," grinning he pulled out a dark purple cloak with the mark of Grima running up its sleeves and chest, "hello old friend. It's been a while. Ready to hit the road?"

Folding the cloak as he got out of his wardrobe he proceeded to put in the bag before tying it close, "there, all done and ready to leave this place. Now to find something to do in the 96 hours before that."

He suddenly heard his door open behind him, and when he turned he found Aversa walking towards him.

"Ask and you shall receive..." Robin grinned.

"Talk. Now," Aversa said bluntly.

"I want to tie your wrist to the post of my bed and then go do—"

*SLAP*

Pooling magic in the palm of her hand the sorceress slap the man before her as hard as she could across his face. Robin didn't even blink, his smile not leaving his face as he brushed the blood on his lips with his thumb.

"Try that again and I will gouge your eye out next," Aversa hissed.

"You're right, that was rude of me. Going in with no foreplay? That's not what a gentlemen would do. Then again, I think you'll find I'm anything but a gentle man; though I'm sure you of all people will be able to handle it."

Eyes flaring with that response she pooled the magic to the tip of her nails and shot her hand out to his face again, intending to keep her promise. However, before she could come close to his eye his own hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, shocking her as she suddenly felt her magic disperse. She tried to concentrate her magic on her free hand, only to find that she was completely immobilized.

"Ah ah ah my sweet," Robin chuckled, his grip on her never wavering, "you have been a very naughty girl; and while I do like that in a woman, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. After all, you're one of the top advisors of the king of Plegia, and you need to start behaving as such. We wouldn't want you to lead dear old dad off a cliff like you did with Gangrel, would we?"

"Hrrrr!" Aversa tried to break free of his grip, but to no avail.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" The man took her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look him in the eye, "Come now Aversa, you shouldn't b ashamed of that; in fact, you should be proud. After all, just like ol' pops said "you did better than expected." You've always wanted praise from Validar, and now you finally got it! Seems like a win to me."

Closing her eyes and calming herself down Aversa tired again, "I just...I just want to talk. Normally."

"Aw but where's the fun in that?" Robin laughed.

"Please..."

Robin stopped laughing, his smile turning into a frown as he suddenly let go of her, "don't ever do that again."

"Trust me, it was far more painful for me than it was for you," Aversa said rubbing her wrist, though a small part of her couldn't help but feel pride at the fact that she had finally managed to make him uncomfortable for once.

"I doubt it. Ugh, give me a minute," turning to one of his drawers Robin pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring them both a significant amount before handing her a glass, "here."

The sorceress snatched the glass from his hand and downed it down in one swig, grimacing at its bitter taste, "I want to know what your end game is here. What are you trying to achieve?"

"I'm just trying to spend some time away from this place," Robin swirled his glass gently before taking a sip, "see the world, meet new people, that sort of stuff. I consider myself quite the ambitious person you know? I have dreams, aspirations, and, more importantly, needs."

"Oh please, as if your "needs" are being met here on an hourly basis," she sneered putting her empty glass down on a nearby table.

"Technically you are correct, but it's just not enough for me. After all, there are only so many times that I can find solace in the arms of my fellow temple members. I'm pretty sure I have already enjoyed the company of all the members of our congregation; well, all but one that is," turning his attention back to her he broke out in a grin again, "but she is quite the catch, don't you think?"

Aversa didn't answer.

"Anyway I think it's time to put my palette to the test, expand my tastes, and quite frankly I'm feeling like trying something more...exotic," he raised his glass, eyeing the remaining content within it, "I'm thinking Ylissean, Feroxi, perhaps even a little Chon'sin and Rossane. Mmmnnn I can feel my mouth watering just thinking about it."

"You are truly disgusting."

"And you are drop dead gorgeous. Care to point out anything else that is blatantly obvious?"

"All right, fine. At least tell me what happened between you and the exhalt's group."

"Not much. I simply wanted to introduce myself and give a good first impression. Use some of my good old "Robin charm" to smooth things over and get on their good side."

"...they wanted you dead after 10 minutes didn't they?"

"Indubitably. But it was worth it, for I got to meet such lovely...lovely people. Like the princess, Lissa; that elegance, that grace, that untainted purity that is just calling out for it to be corrupted. All she needs is some one to show her the ropes, and I would give anything to be that someone with the ropes. And that Frederick; oh where do I even begin? His type just needs someone to take charge, show him what it's like to lose any semblance of control and to just give in entirely to someone far stronger; and I happen to have a collar and a leash with his name on it."

"And Chrom?"

Robin didn't answer, instead finishing his drink before holding the glass in front of him and smiling at it.

"I have...something special planned for him."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He turned to face her again and for a second she could have sworn that a dark shadow flickered in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Having had enough of him Aversa decided to end the conversation, "I can see that you have no intention in taking this seriously. I'll just leave you to yourself before I throw up in disgust," she turned around to exit the room only to find Robin standing in her way.

"What's the hurry? I have ninety hours before I leave, and I thought perhaps you could keep me company during some of that time; maybe even all of it."

"Why would I ever agree to that?"

Robin smiled at her, his finger moving up to race the shadow gift markings running up and down her arm, "because this might be the last chance we have my dear, sweet Aversa. I'm about to go up against a very dangerous man and his very large army. I'm certain I'll make it out in one piece, but there's always the chance—miniscule as it may be—that I might not make it."

"Hope springs eternal."

Robin chuckled, "mock me all you want, but at the end of the day I am the closest thing you have to someone that cares for you. Someone who constantly thinks about you and your well being, who wants nothing but the best for you. The day I die will be the day you realize just how lonely you really are, and the day you wish you had done more in the short time I was still around."

"I have Master Validar."

"Sure you do."

"I have the respect of every dark spell caster in the land."

"You are confusing respect with fear; and we both know that they're not the same," Robin got in closer to Aversa, gently raising her chin with his thumb, "can you honestly tell me that you've never been curious? You've seen the way people leave my chambers, and I'm pretty sure you've "accidently" walked in on me a couple of times. I just want to make you happy Aversa...in my own way that is; but trust me when I say that everything I've done before would be nothing compared to what I wish to do to you."

Aversa didn't say anything at first, only to suddenly smile at Robin, "very well."

"Oh?"

"You've convinced me," Aversa purred slowly pushing the man against the wall, running her hands over his chest before sliding his cloak off his shoulders, "I must say I am quite curious; you've painted quite the picture of us these past few years, and I can't help but wonder if you are really able to back it all up."

"Be still my beating heart," Robin growled lustily, sliding his hands around her hips, pulling her closer.

"But," Aversa placed her finger on his chest causing him to stop, "since I'm agreeing to this, I believe I am entitled to ask for something in return."

"Personally I think you're already getting something in return. More than enough really, all things considering, but all right. What do you want?"

"I'll spend the night with you, I'll agree to whatever you ask of me, I will not leave your room until you do, and in return," she leaned in until she was right next to his ear, whispering softly, "I want you to die before you return from Valm. Do that, and I'll be yours."

Robin didn't answer.

 _Heh, where's your clever little comeback now? As if I would ever agree to be part of your depraved fantasies. Now go off to Valm knowing that I finally got the last laugh,_ Aversa smirked.

"Is that all?"

"Hmmm?"

Robin's hold on Aversa suddenly got tighter, "and her I thought you were going to ask me something that would actually make me consider dropping your invitation."

"What?!" The sorceress pulled back and saw Robin smiling at her calmly without a trace of deceit or malice on his face.

"I get to have you for four days and all I have to do afterwards is die? That's even better than what I was hoping. Why wouldn't I agree to that?"

"N-No..."

"In fact, why don't we make this agreement binding?" Robin grinned before moving his finger over his heart and tracing a familiar red X over his skin.

Aversa's eyes went wide.

"I swear upon Grima's name—"

"STOP!" Aversa screamed before pooling her most powerful magic on her palms and slamming them on his chest, causing him to let go of her as she fell back onto the floor. Breathing hard and shaking like a leaf she looked up to see Robin looking down at her with concern, his chest covered with dark flames from her magical attack. Without even batting an eye he brushed them away, unfazed by the charred flesh and severe burns left in its place.

"I take it you changed your mind on your offer?" Robin asked.

"You...you were actually...willing to accept that?" Aversa asked, unsure if to feel mortified, terrified or both.

"Of course."

Struggling to get up, the sorceress kept putting distance between them, frightened of what Robin could do, "you...you monster! You would throw your life away for something like that?! What is wrong with you?! Do you not care whether you live or die?!"

Robin gave her a smile that sent a chill down her spine, "no."

Every fiber of Aversa's body was screaming at her to run away from the room, and she was not going to ignore that warning. Not wasting any time she cast a constraining spell on him, enveloping him with giant chains made of dark miasma—even though Robin made no attempts to move towards her—and then fled out of the chambers without even bothering to look back to see if he was following her.

"What a pity," Robin sighed before shrugging off the chains off of him with little effort and walking up to the table where Aversa's glass stood. He grabbed it and began inspecting it until he found what he was looking for: the faint imprint of her lipstick on the edge. He ran his thumb over it before brushing it over his own lips before letting out a small smile.

"Goodbye Aversa."

* * *

 **Author's note: finally, a Robin chapter! It took a while for us to get here, but it was worth it right? Right?**

 **Yes it is time for the glorious return of our master sassmaster, slightly more unfiltered than before, and ready to make everyone's life as miserable as possible. Umless you get on his good side; and we all know there is only one way to do that. But why is he like this? Does he just enjoy tormenting people? Or...is there something else?**

 **So you may have noticed this is the third chapter of this pic that I have uploaded. Well that comes with a bit of bad news. See, I really wanted to give more sassmaster Robin like I had promised, so I worked on a few chapters to deliver. Now, however, it's time to give some attention to my other words. So there might be a bit of a wait for the next chapter of this fic. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, now that we have the return of Robin, is there anything specific you want him to say or do? Feel free to pitch in any ideas, I read all my comments; and who knows, if I think your suggestion is funny/ludicrous enough I might even include it in the story.**

 **As always leave any comments and critiques below. See you next time. Byeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

"How are the preparations coming Fredrick?"

"Everything is going according to schedule milord. The majority of our troops have already boarded the Plegian ships and our supplies have been all accounted for," the knight responded while inspecting the list before him. They were making their final rounds at one of Plegia's largest ports, which was currently bristling with activity. Docked at the harbor were several large warships packed with thousands of Ylissean and Feroxi soldiers.

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir. I took the liberty of pulling the Shepherds as well as some of our best soldiers out of the main ranks and have them accompany us in whatever ship we shall be voyaging," the knight gestured to the aforementioned militia group standing near them waiting for orders.

"Was that really necessary Frederick?"

"With all due respect milord, yes. We are travelling into unknown territory in order to fight a threat unlike any we have faced before, and because the Ylissean royal line has stubbornness flowing through its veins both the ruling exalt and the princess of the entire nation have thought it to be prudent to fight in the front lines rather than stay back where it's safe."

"Laying it a bit thick aren't you?"

"Yes well I have, unfortunately, discovered that both you and your sister are impossible to sway otherwise when you have your minds set on something. So at the very least I can ensure your safety—as well as my own peace of mind—by having the best of our best by your side."

Chrom let out a small chuckle, "I'll say this Frederick: it does put me at ease knowing that I have someone like you worrying about everything."

"Someone has to milord."

"All right then. Let's load our stuff into one of these ships and—Hey!" Chrom suddenly walked up to what appeared to be some locals grabbing their belongings. Chrom grabbed one of them by the shoulder, causing the man to drop the bag he was carrying and look up to him in fear, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Apologies milord, they are just following my orders," a calm voice said behind. The exalt turned his head to see Aversa standing before them, "I told them to ensure that all of your belongings were placed on the right ship in order to make your trip to Valm as little troublesome as possible."

"Last time I checked the ships were the other way," Chrom pointed.

"True but there has been a last minute change in plans. By order of the...crowned prince Robin," the sorceress practically seethed that last part, "the exalted family and their personal guard are to travel aboard his own private vessel."

 _Private vessel? Is he serious?_

Frederick, thinking the same thing, stepped in, "pardon my bluntness milady but what if we refuse this offer?"

Aversa let out a small chuckle, "believe me, no one present here would blame you. That being said, however, it would be seen as quite the slap on the face to outright deny such a harmless request for seemingly no reason."

 _Oh I think we have enough reasons to deny his request,_ the knight thought angrily.

"In the end you may do as you please. If you are worried about Robin being resentful for declining his invitation, you can put your mind at ease; he may be many things, but he's not one to hold a grudge. I can attest that personally. I'll have the men wait until you come to a decision before they continue hoarding your luggage; though it will be a bit hard with you holding on to them like that."

The exalt realized that he was still grabbing the plegian from before, the man apparently frozen in fear. He let him go and was about to apologize when Aversa snapped her fingers, causing the man to run off like a scared animal.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful to be able to control people through fear?" Aversa purred.

"I'm afraid I don't share that sentiment milady," Chrom said calmly.

"Really? You could have fooled me; you seem very good at it."

Chrom tensed at that last part.

"Now then, I must bid you goodbye. I have matters to attend to back at the castle and to be honest I wish to be as far away from here before Robin shows up. By your leave," Aversa gave them a small bow before beginning to walk away.

"Hold milady," Fredirick called out for her, causing her to stop in her tracks, "if I may ask of you one last question before you leave: what can you tell us about Robin?"

The sorceress was quiet for a moment, almost as if she hadn't heard the knight at first. After a while she said in a monotone voice, "he's your problem now. Good day," with those final words she turned back and walked away.

"Should I be concerned over the fact that I suddenly feel more nervous after hearing that?" Chrom asked.

"I believe that would be the appropriate response given the situation," Frederick answered grimly.

"We might as well tell the others about our future companion, even if he hasn't shown up yet," the exalt put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loudly as possible, "Shepherds, assemble!"

Almost immediately his kingdom's finest warriors scrambled before him, lining up into an impressive display of fighters, magic users and healers of all shapes and sizes, some of them hailing from other countries and even a couple of non-human species. Once the two Khans and his sister made their way next to him, Chrom began to address them.

"As you know today we are sailing to Valm for what appears to be a long and arduous campaign against the Conqueror Walhart. I will not lie to you, this campaign will most likely be one of the most—if not THE most—challenging trial we shall face. Our reports tell us that Walhart and his forces overshadow everything that Gangrel threw at us, and I believe we all remember the toll that war took on Ylisse," the exalt paused for a moment as his friends began murmuring amongst themselves after what he had said, "that being said, I am here to dispel any doubts that you may have. We shall come out victorious in this battle, because we MUST. Failure is not an option here; if Walhart succeeds, then all of the continent of Ylisse shall fall under his boot and be crushed. Everything that we hold dear, that out friends and family hold dear, is on the line here; and I for one refuse to let that dastard think he has any right to do as he pleases with it!"

He couldn't help but smile as his men cheered at that final statement, his spirits rising at the sight of the confidence and trust they had in him and their campaign. It didn't last long however; raising his hand to signal the Shepherds to calm down he continued with the news.

"As you may have noticed, Plegia has been more than helpful with our war efforts; not only have they given us access to their entire fleet of war ships, but they have also agreed to fund our entire campaign. I think it goes without saying that they have become vital in our success and that without them we would stand about as much change of standing up to Walhart as a candle in a hurricane. However, all of this support came at a price. In exchange for the fleet and the funds, we have agreed to bring a couple of Plegian citizens along with us."

"That's it? Seems like a pretty good deal to. I mean we've already been dealing with this one since the war with Gangrel," Sully pointed at a dark mage who was nose deep in her tome to notice that she was being address.

"Yes well the Plegians in question is actually the current prince and one of his retainers."

"Oh, the crown prince himself? I must admit that sounds like a nice change of pace around here. It will be nice to have another member of the upper crust to bring some nobility and class to dampen all the excessive boorishness around her," Maribelle tutted happily causing the others to groan and boo in annoyance.

"I think you're going to want to lower your expectations Maribelle. Like a lot," Lissa laughed anxiously.

"So he ain't a stuffy noble? Teach likes him already, har har!" Vaike laughed.

"I second that!" Basilio cheered.

Chrom rubbed the back of his head nervously, "look, everyone, I'm going to be frank with you. Whatever expectations you have of this man, they are most likely wrong. As in, you have NO idea how wrong you are. It won't be easy dealing with him but...well honestly we don't have a choice. Our options were to either deal with him in Valm or deal with Walhart here."

 _And yet I'm still not sure if I made the right choice._

"Geez Chrom you make it sound like this man is the second coming of Grima or something," Sully chuckled, causing the others to laugh as well, "look whatever this guy's deal we can handle it. We already have a muscle for brains dope, a stuffy philanderer in a bib, a noblewoman with her nose up in the clouds, a pint-sized magician, and so more weirdos and misfits that you can shake a stick at, myself included; if anything he should be more worried dealing with us."

Chrom bit the inside of his cheek, "I know that you think that Sully, but trust me on this one. This man is—"

The exalt was suddenly cut off by the ground beginning to shake slightly beneath them, followed by a faint rumbling in the distance that seemed to be getting louder. Looking around Chrom found the source of the noise being apparently a large dust cloud that was making its way towards the outskirts of the docks.

"An attack?!" Frederick grabbed his sword, followed by many of the Shepherds doing the same. Chrom grabbed Falchion and prepared himself, the ground practically quaking and the rumbling basically drowning the terrified screams of the people in the docks as its source made its tore through the town at a frightening speed. The Shepherds took their stance, expecting to meet some sort of army head on as it charged towards them.

That was not what burst out of the plaza.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A young man with bone white hair laughed maniacally as his hands gripping tightly on reigns attached on what could only be called "horses" by a madman. They were twice as large as warhorses, with pitch black coats and crimson eyes, neighing furiously as they pulled on what appeared to be a carriage the size of a shack. The man was standing on top of the crazed beasts, not even bothering to open his eyes as they charged towards them.

"Archers, take aim!" Fredrick ordered.

"Uh oh!" The boy's hands surround themselves with purple miasma before pulling on the reigns back. Against all odds it seemed to work as the horses suddenly jerked their heads back and dug their hooves onto the ground, bringing the runaway carriage to a halt; or at least that is what he was expecting to happen, seeing how the carriage itself lurched forward due to the sudden stop, breaking off from its metals straps and flying into the air towards the Shepherds.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Chrom yelled as he grabbed his sister and jumped from under the falling carriage. It landed on one of its sides with a loud crash, somehow not smashing into pieces but still embedding itself a few feet into the ground. Still in shock everyone turned to face the person responsible for what had just happened, currently scratching his head with a dopey smile on his face.

"Ooops," he said sheepishly.

Anger rising within him Frederick was the first to stand up and approach him, his sword still drawn, "HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER THE EXALT FAMILY LIKE THAT?! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISH—" he was cut off when both the monstrous horses—which completely dwarfed him even at his full height—began rearing and neighing loudly, forcing him to step back before his head was caved in by their hooves. Taking his stance he began waving his sword and shouting, "BACK! BACK FOUL BEASTS!"

"Hey, stop that! You've already scared them enough!" The boy scowled, making his way to the creatures' heads and talking to them in a soothing tone, "there there Buttercup. There there Disembowel. Dad won't let the big man hurt you, I promise," eventually the two beasts calmed down—or at the very least they stop trying to kill Frederick—causing the boy to smile and pat them on the heads, "good girls."

"ANSWER ME BOY! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE? TALK BEFORE I CUT YOU AND YOUR BEASTS DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Ohhh I love lighting round questions!" He laughed and clapped happily, "well my name is Henry. I'm a dark mage. These are my necraballus Buttercup and Dissembowel, also known as undead stallions. And I'm here with my master in order to meet the Ylissean League. Is that it? How did I do?"

"What, repeat that last part again," Chrom order as he walked up to them.

"I'm here with my master in order to meet the Ylissean League."

Having an idea of where the conversation was headed towards Chrom could feel his gut wrenching with dread, "and your master would be..."

"Prince Robin of Plegia."

"Of course he is. Why should I expect anything else?" The blue haired noble groaned exasperated as he palmed his face.

"I don't care who you are or who your lord is, you will not be bringing those abominations with us!" Frederick yelled, his sword still drawn and ready to strike at any minute.

"Well duh, they can't get on a ship, they'll get seasick," Henry explained in a matter a fact tone, "and have you seen what necrabullus' vomit looks like? Let me tell you, it isn't pretty, especially since all they eat is rotting flesh. So no worries, I'll just put them away for the rest of the trip."

Chrom gave him a confused look, "Put them away? What in Naga's name are you—"

Before he could finish Henry pulled out a small black card from his robed and threw it onto the ground between the panting beasts. Upon landing it began spurting out sparks and lighting, which coiled around the two horses and enveloping them completely; the two beasts were pulled into the card kicking and screaming, until there was no trace of them left. Landing on his feet the mage picked up the card and brushed the dirt off of it before tucking it in his pocket.

"Good girls."

"What was that?! What just happened?! How did you just do that?!" Frederick demanded.

"Magic, duh; and don't worry, they're fine. Right now they are stuck inside an endless void that exists out of all possible realms in a state of limbo where time and space are mute and the only way of measuring the passage of time is through the slow deterioration of your mind as everything you once believed to be true crumbles and you eventually succumb to madness."

Both men that gaped at the boy, who continued to smile pleasantly at them.

"I just...I don't...I don't even..." Chrom was unsure as to what to say.

Managing to compose himself—somehow—Frederick cleared his throat, "we do not have time for this. Just tell us where your liege is; we have been waiting for him for a while now and we need to leave this port before nightfall if we wish to keep schedule."

"Oh him? He's probably still in the carriage," Henry pointed.

"WHAT?!" The knight yelled losing him composure once more, "you were driving like a maniac while your lord was inside the carriage?!"

The mage shrugged, "he told me to step on it."

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Chrom cut in, "you're telling us that your lord, the prince of your entire country, is within that carriage that flew about twenty feet in the air before crashing onto the ground...and you haven't made any attempts to see if he's okay?!"

"Awww you're worried about him, that's so cute! Nyahahaha, don't worry, he's probably fine. He's made of strong stuff."

Before Chrom could question him the carriage door that was currently not buried into the ground began to jitter and jolt, as if someone was trying to get out.

"Or maybe he's seriously injured with several of his bones broken. I could be wrong," Henry frowned.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Chrom cursed internally as he ran towards the carriage with Frederick not far behind him. The last thing they needed right now was for the crown prince of Plegia to show up dead in the middle of the harbor when they were all present.

"Frederick, Vaike, Kellam! Help me move this thing!" Chrom ordered as they approached the carriage, "we might need to pry that door open so—"

BAM

The door was suddenly blasted off its hinges, flying into the air before crashing onto the ground and shattering. Everyone just stood in silence, except for Henry who started giggling.

"Yeah he's fine."

A hand reached up from within the carriage, grabbing onto the side of the doorway, followed by a familiar face popping out, eyes squinting into the sunlight through the mane of unkept hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Man, that was quite the climax even by my standards," Robin chuckled wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Prince Robin?" Chrom asked.

Pushing his hair back off his face, the young man grinned upon spotting the exalt, "Prince, you're here! And I was worried that I would get here too early."

"Actually you are quite late, sir," Frederick said coldly.

Robin frowned, "am I? Shoot," he turned his attention to his retainer, "Henry! I told you to get us here on time; what happened?"

"I got distracted. There was a dog on the side of the road and I wanted to play with it."

"Oh okay that makes perfect sense," he nodded before focusing back to the knight and the exalt and shrugging, "well there you have it. There was a dog on the road. Nothing I could do."

"Let's just move on," Chrom said as Frederick began sputtering incomprehensible, "what's done is done. You're here now, and that's all that really matters; however we would appreciate it if in the future you were a bit more considerate. Now, if you wouldn't mind, could you please prepare yourself so that we may depart as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing prince. Just let me get out of this thing," Robin grunted, beginning to pull himself up from the carriage.

"Thank you. Now we were told that you had extended an invitation to us in order to travel with you in a private vessel. I just wanted to be upfront and tell you that—OH DEAR NAGA WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING?!

"What?" The prince asked confused, jumping off the carriage.

Several of the people present began either screaming, covering their eyes, or fainting on sight (a few of them even managing to do all three).

"Ugh, must you all be so loud?" Robin asked irritably, making his way towards the very horrified Chrom and the furious Frederick, "what is with your people? It's almost as if they've never seen a man—"

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Frederick roared cutting off the prince, his face a deep shade of scarlet.

"What? Isn't it casual Friday?"

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

"Probably somewhere down the road. It's a bit hard to pinpoint where exactly I threw them out the window. "

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Do you want me to go alphabetically or chronologically?"

"YOU—YOU—" Frederick's first instinct was to reach out and strangle the man before him; his second was that he would rather cut off his own hands before touching the individual standing before him, "YOU SICK DEGENERATE! HAVE YOU NO SENCE OF DECENCY?! THERE ARE MINORS PRESENT HERE!" He gestured at Lissa and Ricken, who were doing their best to not look.

"And who was the genius who decided it was a good idea to employ minors in the army? That's all on you," Robin crossed his arms impatiently.

"Enough!" Chrom yelled, his patience already at an end, "I do not care who you are or who you think you are, but this will not stand! Prince of no, you will have some common decency when you are within our ranks!"

"Geez what is it with you people? I thought I was meeting the Ylissean army, not a bunch of sacrificial maidens," Robin rolled his eyes, "There is nothing "indecent" about the human body; especially not mine. I mean look at me, I'm flawless."

"CLOTHES. NOW."

"All right, all right, calm down Prince. Don't get your small clothes in a twist; which, incidentally, wouldn't be a problem if you just did what I did and discarded them completely."

"NOW!"

"Fine, but not until I shower first. As much as I enjoy my own natural musk I would rather not get it all over my clothes."

"JUST. GO." Chrom seethed through his teeth.

Whistling to himself the prince walked past them, heading towards the nearest inn; and he did so taking the longest way possible and passing though as many of the Shepherds as he could.

"Hey, how are you doing? Hello gorgeous, I don't think we've met. Hey handsome, what's going on with you? You people like what you see? Yeah I know YOU do. Looking forward to getting to know you personally," Robin greeted much to the chagrin of everyone he talked to.

Chrom buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Oh right, one last thing," Robin swung around to face the exalt, "if you are this uncomfortable with nudity you might want to look away from the carriage."

"Wait what are you talking ab—oh gods!"

Several people began climbing out through the carriage door, and every single one of them was as bare as the now laughing prince. With a cheeky wink Robin entered the nearest inn with his retainer following close behind.

 _What series of bad decisions did I take to get here?_ Chrom asked himself miserably.

"Frederick?"

"Allow me milord," assured the still red faced knight, clearing his throat while averting his gaze down, "All of you listen up! Whatever your business with...Sir Robin," the knight seemed visibly sick at saying that, "is officially over. Please remove yourselves from the docks unless you have any other official business here. Thank you and move along now."

Once he was done addressing the dispersing crowd, the knight turned back to face his lord, currently sitting on a crate with his once more face buried in both of his hands whole his sister looked over him worriedly.

"Brother are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine. I'm just seeing if I can smother myself with my own hands," came a muffled reply.

"Who was that?!" They heard a shrill voice shriek behind them. Lissa turned to see a crimson face Maribelle marching towards them, gripping her parasol so tightly that it seemed like it could snap in half at any minute, and followed by a couple of Shepherds "I demand an explanation, and I demand one now! You said we would be joined by a prince and his retainer: so tell me why we are now dealing with a deviant and a madman?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with stuffy pants here," Sully said, ignoring the look Maribelle gave her for that comment, "you can't honestly expect us to travel with those guy."

"Whatever happened to being able to handle whatever his deal was?" Lissa laughed nervously trying to ease the tension, only to be shot down by an intense disapproving glare from Maribelle.

"In all seriousness, I find this quite worrisome. We are going up against Walhart in his own territory, meaning that the odds are already against us. The last thing we need is a liability within our own ranks that will do nothing but hinder us; and if that person isn't a liability, I don't know what is," Flavia frowned.

Basilio nodded, "agreed. Enjoying yourself and having fun is good and all, but there is a time and a place for it. I don't think that boy knows that. I've dealt with people who were...well maybe not the same but close enough to him, and they are nothing but trouble. I think I state the obvious when I say that he can not come with us."

"With all due respect Khan Basilio, but that decision is not up to us," Frederick answered grimly, "as Lord Chrom said before, that man is, unfortunately, the prince of Plegia and it was insisted by the king himself that he accompany us in order to supervise the more than generous contribution made to us."

"Doesn't seem that generous anymore," Vaike grumbled.

"If you have a problem, Vaike, the please speak up about it," the knight said calmly but with a tone of authority.

The blonde man snorted, "yeah I have a problem. Mainly that Chrom hasn't said a word about any of this," he looked around to see the exalt still in the same position as before, "oi Chrom! How about YOU tell us what's going on?"

The lord sighed deeply before standing up and facing the people in front of him, "look, I don't like this any more than you do; in fact I probably hate this more than any of you. You only just met him now, I had to deal with him three times now. How do you think that went? But this is just something we are going to have to deal with. As you pointed out a few days ago Khan Basilio, Plegia is the only nation with both ships and gold in order to face Valm. Well, this is the price we have to pay for that. Loathe as I am to admit it, we are stuck with Robin until this campaign is over."

Everyone looked at each other without saying anything, not particularly pleased with what the commander had told them.

Eventually Sully spoke up, giving Chrom a hard look while her arms were crossed over her chest, "fine. Seeing how we don't have a choice; but make no mistake, we are doing this because of you. Whatever happens, it's all on you, commander."

"I fully accept that responsibility," Chrom said grimly, "now, let us finish boarding our—"

BOOM

The exalt was cut off by a loud explosion that shook the ground. Chrom looked up, half expecting the prince from earlier being somehow responsible; instead he saw what seemed like a large group of brigands pouring out from the plaza, cutting down anyone who stood in their way as several buildings behind them were on fire.

"Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom pulled out Falchion and charged forward without hesitating, his men following close behind, "knights, hold the rear! Lissa, direct our healers and take care of any civilians caught in the crossfire! Go!"

"Right!" Lissa nodded as her brother lead their forces and clashed with the brigands. She began issuing her own orders to all the medical staff under her jurisdiction begin tending to any wounded pulled behind the line of knights guarding them.

"I need a mend staff and bandages here now! This man is losing a lot of blood! You, grab an elixir and distribute it between those kids, they're going into shock! This one's too far gone...set him aside and bring the next one!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the plaza, the battle raged on as more brigands seemed to storm into the plaza; the exalt and his soldiers were doing their best at trying to contain the assailants, which was easier said and done. No matter how much they tried to subdue them non-lethally, the brigands would continue to attack rabidly—almost ferally—forcing them to put them down.

 _Damnation why now?!_ Chrom cursed internally before stabbing a brigand through the chest, _of all the times for us to be attacked, why did it have to be now?! Unless...this wasn't a coincidence. This was an ambu—_

"DIE!" Another brigand tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop Falchion. Soon the exalt found himself struggling against the larger man pinning him down, one of his massive hands gripping his throat while the other pulled a knife from his boot.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you like a—BLARGH!" The man was cut off by a sword going through his throat. Pushing the now dead foe off of him, Chrom saw Frederick offering his hand.

"Thank you Frederick," Chrom grunted pulling himself up, "what's the situation?"

"We manage to eliminate all assailants at the plaza sire. They apparently had more reinforcements coming from the plains, but I've been informed that our troops managed to intercept them before they could join up. They are holding them off fine, our forces easily outnumbering them, so I believe we should hold our ground here in case there is another attack directed at us."

"Good thinking Frederick."

The knight was silent for a minute before clearing his throat, "milord, forgive me for saying this but I believe that there is something about this attack that I find suspicious."

"And that would be?"

"Do you not find it odd that we are suddenly attacked while we were stationed at this Plegian Port? Right when all of our forces are currently in foreign territory and completely at their mercy?"

Chrom's eyes went wide, "the generous offer...it did seem too good to be true; and the attack only happened when Prince Robin appeared. Which means," he clenched his fist, anger beginning to boil within him, "those dastards! This was all a set up!" He grabbed his sword and began barking orders, "surround the port! We don't set sail until we are sure that we won't be attacked from behind! And if anyone finds prince Robin, subdue him and bring him to me alive! He's mi—"

BOOM

The sudden explosion of one of the town inns cut him off, the shockwave causing him and many of his men to fall back. Before they could get up they were shaken by another, and then another.

 _Blowing up his own town, endangering his own citizens?! I always knew there was something wrong with him, but this is even worse that I though; that man is nothing but a monster! THEY'RE ALL MONSTERS!_

Chrom's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud and very familiar scream.

"LISSA!"

He turned to where the healers had been stationed, only to see them completely surrounded, the knights that had been in charge of guarding them all dead on the ground. The assailants were all wearing worn out armor with the royal Plegian crest coating them. At the center of the group stood a large man covered in rags that barely covered his scar-tatted body, on one hand an enormous ax that could cleave a man in half, and in the other hand the neck of a struggling princess' dress.

"DASTARD!" Chrom roared charging forward, Falchion in hand. His vision went red with fury, images of the night when Emm was assassinated running through his mind.

 _Not again. NEVER AGAIN!_

The large brigand smiled a toothless grin, tossing his ax onto the ground, goading the exalt to get closer.

"Milord stop! It could be a trap!"

Chrom, however, payed no attention to Frederick's warning, his mind focusing entirely on impaling the apparently unarmed brigand for touching his sister. He spirited forward, every ounce of his strength focusing on tightening his grip on Falchion, preparing himself to strike.

When suddenly his arm was seized in excruciating, white hot pain, causing him to cry out and fall forward. He tried to push himself up, only for the pain to flare up again and begin to spread until he felt like all his body was being seared and flayed inside out.

"Chrom!"

The exalt manage to look up just in time to see a large boot kick him in the chest with enough force to make him drop Falchion and send him sprawling.

"Milord!" Frederick ran to his side, concern and anger etched on his face and Chrom continued to writhe and cry in pain. He looked up to see the large brute pick up the discarded Falchion before grabbing Lissa by the chin roughly.

"YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THE PRINCESS?!" Frederick pulled out his sword.

"Brutus, show him why that would be a bad idea," a snide voice said out of nowhere. Nodding stupidly the large man grabbed Falchion by the blade and brought the tip centimeters away from Lissa's eye, causing her to struggle and cry in vain.

"NO!"

"Unless you want to see how well the girl can sport an eye patch, drop your weapon! And tell your men to stand back!"

Cursing their luck Frederick quickly did as he was told, "Shepherds, stand down! I said stand down, damn it, do as he says!" Once the others had dropped their reluctantly laid down their weapons, Frederick addressed the voice addressing them, barely masking his hatred, "there. We have done as you told. Now let the prisoners go!"

"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that yet," the voice tutted as someone stepped out from behind the large brigand. He was tall, lanky, and with a mop of greasy black hair plopped over his angular face; a pale middle-aged man with bags under his eyes, and sporting a mesh suit and cape draped over his shoulders.

"But to show you that I can be a reasonable man, I will let go of the boy," he said before raising his hand at Chrom's direction and muttering something under his breath. Almost immediately all of the pain in Chrom's body vanished, leaving him panting and his mind disoriented.

"Milord!" Frederick ran back to his side, "are you all right?!"

"No...no I think I am the farthest away from all right," Chrom grunted, forcing himself to stand up. No matter how they tried to look at it, they were in a terrible situation that could end their campaign before it even started.

 _We need a plan. Something, anything; the best thing we can do is stall them until something comes up._

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The black haired man glared at him coldly, "of course you wouldn't know who I am. Why would you? So many lives destroyed by your hand, it must be hard to keep track of all of them. Well then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rodrick, ex steward of the royal house of Plegia. I was Gangrel's right hand man and second head of state, until you came along and destroyed everything—"

 _Damnation, he's out for revenge._

"—and so, like the mighty phoenix rising from the ashes, I have risen today in order to obtain my vengeance!" The man concluded triumphantly.

"You want revenge? Fine, let the prisoners go then. I was the one who drove his sword into Gangrel's gut. Your fight is with me, not them."

"If you think I'm going to fall for that, they you really are as stupid as Gangrel said you were," the dark mage sneered, "what does killing you accomplish? A small moment of gratification, and then what? I would still be the same gutter rat confined to the slums ever since the new king took over; because of what you did, the entire political balance of the country was thrown into disarray. All of my years toiling for that insufferable madman Gangrel, working day in and day out to reap something from stupid decision after stupid decision that he made, all tossed aside the moment that grimleal priest forced his way into the throne and decided to get rid of any trace of the old order; and it wasn't just me who suffered," he gestured at the men guarding the healers, "you see before you the remnants of the old Plegian royal guard. Hand-picked by Gangrel himself for being the best of the best, proving their worth after years and years of hard work for their crown and their country. Their reward? Being dismissed without any sort of compensation. They have nothing to their name except the rusted armor on their backs and the decaying weapons in their hands; well I say no more! If the new king is going to just throw us aside and forget about us, then we will simply take what is rightfully ours!"

"...fine. What are your demands?" Chrom asked bitterly; or at least, that was what he was trying to convey as he watch a battalion of Ylissean archers covertly position themselves on the surrounding buildings, lining themselves to take their shots.

"Well I personally would love to see you and the wench both dead, but I am able put my own personal feelings aside for the good of my men. So I'll settle for the next best thing. See, a little birdie told me that the new king of Plegia has given you control of the national treasury to use as you see fit; and I believe that the right thing for you to do would be to hand over those funds—all of those funds—to the people whose lives you have destroyed. That is to say, us."

"What?! You can't expect us to hand over the entire treasury! We need those funds in order to fund the campaign against Valm!"

 _Come on, just a bit longer._

"My heart bleeds for your cause; oh wait, no it doesn't, because I don't care. You either give us the gold or you figure out a way how to win a campaign without any healers."

"You daft fool! The success of this campaign affect you too; if we fail to stop Walhart, then what will stop him from invading this continent and taking over?!"

The archers in position began to knock their bows.

Rodrick shrugged, "in that case we will have more than enough gold to ensure that we stay on his good side. After all, everyone—regardless of who they are—has a price; and in the case that doesn't work—"

The archers shot there arrows at the spell casters, only for Rodrick's hands to pool dark magic around them before he raised both of them. The arrows stopped in midair, turn around and flew back into the archers' skulls, killing them all instantly.

"NO!" Chrom cried out in vain.

"I possess more than enough dark magic to bring even the "mighty Conqueror" to his knees. Just like this!" His directed his attention to Chrom, his hand aimed at his direction as he began muttering something under his breath. Immediately Chrom's arm burst into blinding pain, causing him to cry out in pain and fall on the ground as it began spreading through his body again.

"MILORD!"

"Word of advice: don't attempt to fight a dark mage when you have a curse running through your body!" Rodrick laughed gleefully. Maintaining his hold on Chrom he turned his attention to Frederick, "now then, I believe I have your cooperation?"

"Yes, yes, fine! I'll...I'll give you what you want!" Frederick yelled desperately while helplessly watching both of his lords in peril.

"Fred...rick..n..no," Chrom managed to grit out, his mind feeling like it was about to break from the pain.

"I'll have our men load the gold on one of the ships and ensure that you have safe passage out of the harbor. Just give me some time."

"You have two hours," Rodrick said flatly.

"What?! You can't expect—"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter? Here, let me fix that," he turned his head to the man holding the princess captive, "Brutus, you've been a good boy lately; such a good boy in fact, that I think you deserve a nice reward. Why don't you have some fun with the princess?"

The large man's face broke out into a toothless grin, his grip tightening on Lissa before pushing her on the ground.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" she screamed and kicked in vain.

"LISSA!" The knight charged at them unarmed, only for him to be stopped by the sound of Chrom suddenly screaming louder behind him; looking back he saw the exalt clutching his chest while blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"Take another step towards us and I will pop his heart like a balloon," the dark mage sneered, "so why don't you turn around and start loading that ship before something bad happens to your lords. Though if I were you I'd hurry; let's just say Brutus hasn't had much...recreation time this past few months."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Lissa shrieked as the man began tearing at her clothes.

 _Damn it Fredrick, save Lissa! Forget me and save her!_ Chrom pleaded internally through the excruciating pain, _please! Someone...ANYONE...PLEASE!_

And then the pain suddenly stopped. Chrom gasped, his mind still reeling as he tried to get up, only to stumble back on the ground. That was when he realized that everyone had stopped talking. Looking up his eyes went wide in shock, just like everyone else; except for Brutus, his face was contorted in pain and fear, his mouth opening and closing without any words coming out.

And protruding from his face were four fingers, blood slowly trickling down and dripping onto the shocked princess.

"I believe the girl told you to get off her."

Robin stood behind the larger man, dressed in his heavy cloak with the hood up, tan pants and brown boots. He looked at the large man before him calmly, his arm extended and his hand going through the back of Brutus' head.

Trembling uncontrollably Brutus let go of Lissa before leaning back on his knees, his mouth still struggling to say something but only managing to produce weak gurgles at most.

"Good boy," Robin smiled whipping his hand to the side and slicing off the top of the brigand's head like a saber would, his body falling to the side as blood spurted onto the ground.

"Brutus!" Rodrick yelled before turning his attention to Robin, his anger boiling, "You dastard! Do you have any idea what you just—"

"Hold that thought," Robin interrupted the screaming man without even looking at him, causing him to clamp down out of shock. Instead his attention went to the princess who was still on the ground, clearly still shaken by what happened. Crouching down to her level he smiled at her, "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Lissa swallowed.

"Don't mention it. Here," he removed his cloak, revealing his bare torso and recently washed and styled hair, and gave it to here, "while I personally think you're pulling that look off, something tells me you're not too keen on walking around with a torn dress."

"T-Thank you," Lissa blushed while taking the cloak—and trying her best to not stare at his chest.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" Rodrick yelled.

"I swear some people have no manners," Robin let out an annoyed sigh before getting up and facing the dark mage, "what do you want? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

The man's nostrils flared, "you impudent fool! How dare you address me in such a manner! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Me? My name is Deux ex Machina; but it's kind of a long name so I go by just Deux, or Ex, or just Mac. Sometimes down at the pub they call me Dan, which is weird because my name isn't Dan. Truth be told I don't care what people call me, as long as it's not Mr. Machina, since that's my father's name; though personally I call him Mr. Donkey Face or simple Arse"

Rodrick could feel a vein pulsating on his forehead, "are you mocking me?! Do you even realize what is happening right now and the situation you are in?!"

"I do actually, and believe me I'm trying to take this seriously; and I'm failing. Mostly because I am really, REALLY peeved right now," the prince laughed cracking his right hand, "see I was enjoying a nice, well deserved bath, complete with aromatherapy scents and salts, with the help of a very cute masseuse. I even managed to get a good deal on a trim and a mani-pedi, all which I would revealed in a dramatic fashion once I rejoined the Ylissean League by whipping off my coat and then striking a pose in a way that only I could pull off and make it look good; but now I can't do any of that, and all because some little nobody with a revenge complex decided to spoil my fun by and steal my thunder by blowing up half of the town. I came in a chariot carried by crazy undead horses for gods' sake, and now nobody is going to be talking about that!"

Roddrick gritted his teeth, "look I do not know who you are, but understand this: any friend of the wretched exalt shall face that same fate as him!"

"Huh, is that so? Well then I'm going to be writhing and screaming in pain soon enough," that man shrugged.

"So you're an ally of his?!"

Well ye...eeeeees, I think? Give me a minute," Robin turned his attention to Chrom, "hey Prince we're friends right?"

Chrom didn't answer, still unsure of what was happening at the moment.

"Enough of this!" Roddrick roared, his patience at an end, "you have wasted enough of my time! It would seem that you people still need a reminder of who possess all the cards here! Men, kill half of their healers! SLUAGHTER THEM—"

"Yeah don't even bother; they're all dead," Robin interrupted, checking his nails, "you know now that I look at, this manicure isn't that great..."

"What?!"

The prince simply stepped to the side, revealing all of the healers shaken, but alive; the same could not be said for their captors, all of them piled into a mountain of corpses with the same look of horror etched into their faces. On top of the pile sat Henry, smiling contently with his legs swinging playfully in front of him.

"Nyahaha! That was fun!"

"B-But those were some of the best warriors in all of Plegia! They were part of Gangrel's elite, secret force!" Rodrick stammered in disbelief.

"If they're so great then where were they during the war? No seriously, can somebody answer me that because that was NOT a rhetorical question," Robin looked around seemingly addressing everyone and yet no one at the same time, "Anyone? Seems like a huge pothole if you ask me. No? We're just going to move on and not acknowledge it at all? Okay then..." Robin sighed.

Rodrick looked around desperately, his plan quickly unraveling right before his eyes; and by some buffoon no less!

 _And yet I feel like I've seen him somewhere before..._

He knew that he needed a way to escape, and he needed it now. He was surrounded, with the Ylissean league behind him blocking the docks and the clown and his "friend" blocking the plaza. If it were just the shirtless man then he could probably eliminate him without even an afterthought, but the boy who had managed to kill all of his subordinates was clearly a force to reckon with.

 _Fortunately I still have an ace in the hole._

He raised his hand and pointed it at the exalt, "nobody move! I may have lost my hold over the princess and the healers, but I still have him; and he's the only one that matters! Anyone makes any attempt to be a hero and you'll see what happens when all of an exalt's organs burst inside of him at the same time!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that he dies?" Robin suggested.

Ignoring him Rodrick continued, "I'll take one of the ships and I want safe passage out of this town! And nobody try following me; I can easily activate this curse from any place on the globe. You have exactly five minutes to—"

"Yeah no, not going to happen," Robin yawned.

"WHAT?!"

"I think we're done here. I've wasted way too much time with you and I literally have a million better things to do; hell, counting off those million things I have to do would be a better use of my time then continuing talking to you. So, let's make this quick," the man began walking towards the dark mage.

"D-Do you have a-any idea what you're doing?!"

"Try stuttering some more, maybe it will help get your message across," Robin said without breaking his stride.

"I could kill him in the blink of an eye you fool! His life is LITERALLY in the palm of my hand! All I have to do is think it and the exalt of the entire Ylissean kingdom will be dead!" Rodrick spewed taking a step back.

"Oh no, stop, please don't do that. It would break my heart," Robin said deadpanned.

"WHAT IN NAGA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!? STOP BEFORE YOU KILL LORD CHROM!" Frederick roared, though still not moving due to the fear of causing Rodrick to panic and kill his liege anyway.

"Chrom no!" Lissa cried out.

Chrom however, seemed unfazed, having realized Robin's plan.

 _If Rodrick kills me...then he has no hold over us anymore. He can't afford that because it would mean that he would be open to an attack by us or Robin; and even he does do that, it leaves an opening for Robin to strike him down. If this is my end...then so be it. I have faith that Frederick and the Khans will be able to help Lissa win this war. Either way, Rodrick will not be emerging victorious from this._

"FINE! IF THAT IS HOW YOU WISH TO PLAY, THEN THE EXALT DIES!" Rodrick roared beginning to chant under his breath.

"CHROM!"

"MILORD!"

 _Sumia...Lucina...forgive me_ Chrom closed his eyes and braced himself.

Except nothing happened. No pain, no loss of consciousness, no instant death. Just...nothing. Chrom opened his eyes and say Rodrick looking at him in shock, clearly expecting the man to be dead. He continued chanting louder and louder to the point where he was screaming, but to no avail.

"WHY. WONT. YOU DIE!?"

"Oh that would because your magic is being blocked by me," the man spun around and saw Robin standing in front of him smiling and nodding with his eyes closed, "and as long as that's happening it doesn't matter how many deadly curses the prince has in his body, you can't do anything to him."

"HOW?!"

"That is a good question. My guess is that it has something to with this," the man showed him his hand, the mark of Grima etched on his skin and glowing purple.

Rodrick's eyes went wide and the color completely drained from his face, realization finally hitting him, "you?!"

 **"Me,"** Robin grinned, opening his eyes revealing that they had turned red. Before Rodrick could move the man struck him across the face with the back of his hand with enough force to throw him off his feet before crashing onto the ground. The dark mage scrambled to his feet, terror completely overcoming him as Robin began making his way towards him again, an aura a darkness forming around his body.

"No, no! Get away from me!" Rodrick shrieked, turning around and starting to run as fast as he could.

Robin extended his arm towards Rodrick before clenching his fist, causing the man to stop dead in his tracks. His started screaming as his body arched towards the prince, who was still smiling calmly with his closed hand out stretched; the prince then swiftly yanked his arm back, causing the mage's back to burst as long tendrils of dark miasma were ripped out of his body before he dropped onto the ground, barely alive as blood poured from his wounds.

The prince began walking towards the dying man, all eyes one him as the clacking of his boots broke through the deadly silence of the docks. He opened his hand and the miasma that had been torn out of Rodrick began gathering in his palm, forming a black, swirling orb about the size of a cantaloupe.

"Really? You actually thought you could stand up to Walhart with this?" The prince crouched down in front of Rodrick, who was struggling just to stay conscious, "I mean that's just sad. Seriously, this isn't even worth the keeping for myself. Here, you can have it," he dropped the orb a few inches from the man's face before standing up again, "if you hurry you might be able to use it to patch yourself up and not die."

Rodrick eyed the orb before him, coughing and sputtering blood as he desperately tried to move his body.

"Hey didn't you hear me? If you want to live then you're going to need that magic. Why aren't you—oooh right I forgot," Robin slapped his forehead lightly and chuckled, "you can't move because I completely severed your spine when I ripped your magic out. Sorry, sorry, that's on me. Here, let me help you."

The prince gave the orb a swift kick, sending it flying into the water with a soft splash before it sank like a stone.

"There, now it's guaranteed that you will die. Enjoy the last few minutes of your life," Robin smiled before walking away, "oh and just a heads up there is no afterlife, everything just goes black, byyyeeeee!"

Chrom and the other Shepherds watched the entire even unfold before them in stunned silence. He wasn't sure what appalled him more: the way Robin had dealt with Rodrick or the fact he did it gleefully and without a hint of remorse. True Rodrick was by no means an innocent, and if given the chance the exalt would have cut him down where he stood; but he would never have found any sort of enjoyment in it, unlike the two white haired Plegians.

"Helloooooo? Prince? Anyone in there?"

Chrom snapped into attention, realizing that he had been so engrossed with his own thoughts that he hadn't notice Robin walking up to him and was now inches away from him. The exalt took a precautionary step back, to which the man only raised his eyebrow confused; he then shrugged before extending his arms in front of him and placing his wrists together.

"...well?" he asked impatiently.

"...well what?"

"I believe you said you wanted me "subdued and brought alive". At least that's what I heard you tell your men earlier."

It took a while for Chrom to grasp what Robin was talking about.

"Come on, I don't have all day. If you need chains just say so; I think I have a spare in my coat. Granted they're probably not the most appropriate kind of chains given the situation but still—"

"There will be no need for that," a voice growled next to them before a pair of cuffs and chains locked around the man's wrists, with Frederick on the opposite end, "you're under arrest for conspiring against the crown and endangering the exalt."

"Frederick!?"

"And also because I am quite the handsome devil. I always did say it should be a crime to be this stunning."

"You fail to realize the predicament you are in; you are essentially being charged for treason against the exalt, the punishment of which is either public execution at worst or lifetime imprisonment at best. I would prefer for the former, but I can settle for the latter," the knight hissed coldly.

"Wait Frederick—"

"So would I. Three meals, a bed and roof over my head? That's better than how most people live these days; not to mention that it's all paid by your citizens, so really it's a win win situation for me. Question though: could I get a cell that is somewhere under the Prince's room? I recently developed this spell that let's me see through solid objects, and I want—"

"You shall cease talking before a slit your throat with my sword you swine!".

"Frederick!"

"I have had enough of your indecency! Ever since you have gotten here you have done nothing but spew out bile and present yourself in the most salacious manner possible. You are before the exalt himself, and yet you have failed to treat him as such! Just who do you think you are?!"

Without skipping a beat Robin turned to address him, "why don't I start by stating what I am first? I AM the man who managed to sneak past Rodrick's men while he held the Ylissean army at bay. I AM the man who stopped that brute from having his way with the princess. I AM the man who ordered his retainer to eliminate the dark mages who were holding all of your kingdom's healers as hostages. I AM the man who prevented Rodrick from turning your lord's insides into mush; and, most importantly, I AM the man who made sure this campaign wasn't over before you people even left the harbor. So to answer your question, Sir Frederick, I THINK I am the man who just did your job for you."

If the speech wasn't enough to drive Frederick over the edge, the smug smile the prince gave him was. Before he knew what he was doing, the knight grabbed the man by throat, any pretense of formality and patience completely gone as he was determined to squeeze the life out of the man before him with his own armored plated gauntlet.

"BE QUIET!"

"Guess I hit a nerve," Robin coughed

"FREDERICK ENOUGH!" Chrom roared, getting in between the two of them and pulling the knight off, "you are to stand down, now!"

"But sire—"

"I said stand down, Frederick," Chrom said, the authority behind his voice unmistakable, causing the knight to silence himself, "as frustrating as dealing with Robin can be, it does not warrant that sort of reaction, much less from a royal guard of Ylisse; I expect better from you, Frederick."

The man visibly flinched, as if his lord had physically struck him.

"I can see that you are still riled up from what just happened. I'm going to have to ask you to go and check on Lissa and the healers; in the meantime, I'll talk with Robin."

"Milord I must protest! You can't expect me to leave you alone with this man; for all we know, this whole attack could have been orchestrated by him!"

"No it wasn't," Robin chimed.

"We don't know that Frederick. There is no evidence of that accusation, and the fact that Robin essentially thwarted Rodrick's plans seems to imply that is not the case."

"But earlier you said—"

"I know what I said Frederick," Chrom interrupted, visibly tense, "and I'm not going to deny that I said it, but that doesn't mean I wasn't wrong. In the heat of the moment I let anger and my own prejudices get the best of me. I was all too ready to pin this on Robin the first chance I got, and that is inexcusable; especially seeing how he just saved my sister and I," the exalt turned to face Robin, "I...apologize prince Robin."

"Don't worry about it, no skin off my arse; unless your body guard here decides to flay me."

Ignoring that white haired man Frederick continued, "lord Chrom even if, IF, we are to believe that he had no involvement in today's events, that he was completely unaware of what was going to happen, that still doesn't excuse the fact that he put your life at risk with his recklessness."

"Frederick, I'm still alive."

"But that's not the point milord. Rodrick made it very clear that he had the capacity to end your life and that he wouldn't hesitate to do so. What if Robin hadn't been fast enough to stop him? What if Rodrick had another way of killing you? This man deliberately put your life in danger, and for that reason I must protest to leaving you alone with him."

"Oh will you relax big guy? The prince was never in any real danger."

"And why would that be?" The knight narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because I want him to stay alive, not die on me."

"You expect me to accept that answer?" Frederick asked, his tone rising again.

"Truthfully? I do not care. However, for the sake of honesty I do think you should know this: I always get what I want. For example, I now want these cuffs off me and poof!" The cuffs suddenly snapped open and dropped on the floor, much to the shock of Frederick and Chrom, "now they're off. Want to know why I didn't do that before? Because I didn't want too; also I didn't realize how much they would actually start to chaff when you put them on, and it was really starting to get irritating. What I'm getting at here, sir Frederic, is that I have no interest in seeing your lord dead, so you have nothing to worry about. In fact, let me ensure his chances of survival right now."

Before anyone could move Robin suddenly appeared next to Chrom and grabbed his right arm, extending it before him; in one swift movement he raised it to his mouth before biting down on his wrist, his teeth sinking into the man's flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chrom tried to pull his arm away, only to find that Robin had a suprisingly strong grip.

"UNHAND HIM THIS INSTANT!" Frederick roared, striking Robin across the face with enough force for him to let go of Chrom, who grabbed his wrist, "YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU DRAWN AND QUARTERED FOR—"

Robin raised his finger to silence him before spitting something into it hand. It was long, black, and covered in spikes, wriggling and thrashing around like a snake.

"There we go. Boy you are a nasty little bugger aren't you? I think you've caused enough problems already," he tutted before his hand suddenly burst into black flames consuming whatever he was holding; soon the flames died down, with the thing completely disappearing with them.

Frederick pulled out his sword and lunged at Robin, who made no attempt to stop him before he was grabbed by his hair and had the blade pressing against his neck, "I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Robin said calmly.

Eyes blazing Frederick pulled back his sword and brought it down in order to cut the man's head off, only to be suddenly parried by another sword; a sword of legendary status held by his lord, who pushed Fredrick off of Robin.

"Milord?!"

"Enough Frederic!"

"But lord Chrom he—"

"He just helped me Frederic," Chrom interrupted him. The knight was about the ask what he meant by that when he noticed that the exalt was holding his sword with his right hand, something that he hadn't done since the war with Plegia.

"B-But how?!"

Chrom looked down at his arm, his grip on Falchion tightening without any pain following, "I don't know, but whatever that...thing was, it was clearly the reason why I was unable to use my sword hand before; and it would appear that it was also the reason why Rodrick was able to incapacitate me."

"But how did none of our healers notice that before?!"

"Because you can't detect curses with healing magic big guy," Robin explained, "but don't be too hard on your healers for that little slip up; I mean you didn't know either and you're supposed to ensure his well-being at all times."

"Hrrrr!" The knight took a step forward.

"Enough Frederick," the exalt stopped him, "go check on Lissa. I don't want to make it an order, but I will if I have to."

For a moment it seemed like the knight was going to protest again; however, eventually, with a small bow—and a quick glare towards Robin—he turned around and made his way towards the princess.

Chrom turned towards Robin, "listen, about all of that—" he stopped short when he realized that the prince was nowhere to be seen, a note having been left on the ground in his place. Frowning he picked it up and began reading.

Hey so I'm sure you had something very important to tell me, but I think that we've been set back enough already as it is so I'm just going to go ahead board my ship. My stuff is already there so I'll be ready to set sail when you give the signal. Oh and tell your sister that she can just give me back the coat when we land in Valm. XOXOXO –Robin

 _When did he even have the time to write this?! I looked away for less than a minute!_ Chrom let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose _this...could not have started off any worse than it already has. Plegia has been more than generous with us so far, and how do we repay them? By accusing their prince of conspiring against the crown. assaulting him, and almost executing him. I mean sure, at the moment it made sense to—no, no! I will not try to justify what I did. I messed up, big time. I need to be better than that, now more than ever. I need to fix this, somehow; but how?_

 _...no._

 _No. No. NO._

 _...damn it._

* * *

Robin was practically bursting with excitement. Leaning over the railing of the ships helm, he watched as the group of the Shepherds climbed on and did their best to accommodate themselves. Fortunately he had had the specific ship specially made, with it being the same size of a war ship but with the comfort and luxuries of a five star inn.

"Nyahaha! Looks like we got company," a familiar voice laughed behind him.

"Indeed we do Henry," Robin smiled as the young man walked next to him, "and quite the company it is too. The crème de la crème of the Yilissean army: the Shepherds themselves (and a few extras that aren't really worth mentioning). I would have been more than content with just the prince and his entourage, but it would seem like lady luck is on my side today. For a moment there it seemed like it would just be the two of us here."

"Heeeeey, what's that supposed to mean?" The dark mage pouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay!" Henry peered down at the people aboard, "boy, they sure don't look too happy about this."

"They probably aren't. They have to share a ship with us, and we did make quite the first impression."

"Should we try and fix that?"

"We could. We COULD do that; but why would we?" Robin chuckled, "after all, it's a lot more fun this way."

"If you say so," Henry shrugged, "can I ask you one last question?"

"Shoot."

Looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone at an earshot from them Henry continued, "why did you save the exalt? You already had the princess and the healers safe, so even if Rodrick killed him there was no way they could blame you for it. I feel like master Validar would have let Rodrick liquify his insides on the spot; after letting him suffer for a bit longer."

"Henry I am a man of three things: self-interest, self-gratification, and disobeying my prick father when it suits me. And if I had let prince die, I would be none of the three."

"Nyahahaha, you're so weird Robin!" Henry laughed shaking his head.

"I get that a lot," Robin pushed himself off the railing, "anyway I think you've done enough for today Henry. You can have the rest of the day off, but remember: no cursing, no torturing, and no killing anyone from the Ylissean army while we are staying with them."

"Fiiiine," Henry puffed his cheek in annoyance.

With that Robin made his way towards the fore deck of the ship, whistling to himself a happy tune; as passed several people along the way, all of them either began whispering behind his back or simply glaring at him. He spotted someone peeking at him from behind some barrels before hiding themselves again, but he didn't give much thought to it at the time. He was about the reach the deck when he felt a strong grip over his shoulder.

"A word."

He turned his head to see a familiar knight staring down at him, the discomfort and disdain all too clear on his face, "sure. What's up?"

"First of all, I believe this belongs to you," Frederick tossed him his cloak, which the man caught effortlessly, "Lady Lissa has no need for it anymore. I would have washed it before bringing it back, but I didn't want to."

"Eh, I don't mind; more princess scent for me," Robin winked.

Frederick felt the urge to kill the man for that that comment, but he managed to resist it and continued, "that is the other thing I want to talk to you about. I will openly admit that you managed to vex me today in a way that no one has before; and because of that I reacted in a manner that was unbecoming of my station and reflected poorly on my liege."

"Please tell me you're not apologizing."

"No. I will do no such thing."

"Good because if there is one thing I find unattractive it's groveling," Robin let a small sigh of relief.

Taking a deep breath Frederick continued, "what I am getting at is that you will not goad me again. Despite the fact that I loathe you, that I despise you with all my being, the fact of the matter is that we are stuck with you for the rest of this campaign. You can continue to carry yourself however you want, and continue to give your country a bad reputation, but I will not do the same. You may have brought out the worst of me in the docks, but it will not happen again."

"Then wouldn't it be easier for you to just avoid me completely. Maybe on another ship?"

"Lord Chrom, unfortunately, believes that he is indebted to you for what you did earlier, therefore he believes that accepting your invitation to board your ship was the least he could do; and I will drive my own sword though my chest before I leave him and lady Lissa anywhere with you alone."

"Fair enough. Now is there anything else or do you just enjoy holding me? Not that I mind," Robin purred placing his hand over Frederick's.

Frederick pulled his hand away, "one last thing. I have heard a lot of you, and I have seen a lot more. To be frank, I'm not entirely sure what to make of you, and I do not like that. So I ask you this, and I want you to answer honestly: who are you?"

After a moment of silence Robin smiled at him, "I'm Robin. The most dangerous man on the face of the planet."

Giving the knight a small salute Robin left him on his own, putting on his claok before finally reaching the front deck. Leaning his head on his hand he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, contentment spreading through his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmm?" He squinted his eye open and glanced back, seeing Chrom standing behind him, "yes?"

"...about before...about everything that happened and everything that I said because of it—"

"Really now prince, you shouldn't worry about it. You made a completely logical assumption given the circumstances; it proved to be wrong in the end, very wrong mind you, but there was no real way you could have predicted that. Hindsight is 20/20, so don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, I'm used to people thinking and or expecting the worst from me, so don't fret about it. It will only give you crow's feet, and that wouldn't benefit anyone."

"That may be the case, but it doesn't change the fact that you saved me and my sister. If it weren't for you, I would be dead and Lissa I don't even want to think what they would have done to Lissa; and if that weren't enough, you also fixed whatever was wrong with my arm, even though you had no obligation in doing so. So...thank you," Chrom managed to say, awaiting for some sort comeback to follow.

"Don't mention it," Robin muttered turning his head back and closing his eyes again.

"Is...is everything all right? You seem...off," The exalt asked tentatively.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm a bit distracted," Robin opened his eyes, stretching himself while holding on to the railing, "it's just...I'm having a moment here; it's everything I thought it would be."

Curious Chrom walked up next to the prince, looking out towards the same direction. The seemed to expand forever before them, the surface moving gently with the breeze as the sun was setting in the distance, giving the water an orange hue contrasting with the darkening twilight.

"It is very nice. Never pictured you for the kind of person to be into scenery."

Robin shook his head, "oh I wasn't talking about that. Granted it's a lovely view, but it pales in comparison."

"To what?" Chrom asked confused.

Robin didn't answer, at least not out loud.

 _To what is rightfully mine._

* * *

 **Author's note: sass master Robin. He defend. He attack. But more importantly, he back.**

 **So yeah, welcome to another chapter of the thrilling adventures of Sass master Robin, who, as it turns out, is a lot more deadly than people thought. Surprised? Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. We still have a lot to learn from him, both the good and the bad. I know some of your were expecting another chapter of "To Change the Past" and I'm working on it, but there have a been a few mental roadblocks I need to sort of. So I decided to work on this instead, thinking it would be a relatively short chapter that I could finish off and publish in a two months tops. Boy was I wrong.**

 **Quick side note: I'm not too sure about the pacing in this one. Is it going too fast, especially towards the end? Maybe it's because I'm used to my other story being much slower, but what do you guys think?**

 **Sadly we wont be seeing him again for a while. Or another chapter of "To Change the Past". I wont have much time to work on my two "main" stories due to real life responsibilities and how long those tend to be. I might post a few other, shorter things by December, but I make no promises.**

 **Leave comments and critiques down below and I'll hopefully see you guys soon. Byeee!**


End file.
